Chosen by Destiny
by Toon Friend
Summary: (AU-y) The ninja have a lot on their hands training Lloyd, but a new prophecy reveals 4 kunoichi who will be instrumental for the final battle. The ninja will be in for a wild ride as different destinies intertwine with one another. Ninja/OC Jay/Nya
1. An Omen

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Alright! I'm finally getting this fic started! I've been a fan of Ninjago for quite some time (such a wonderful show about disturbingly sexy chunks of plastic XD) & I thought up of this story back in September! But with this being my first fic, I did MONTHS of research for writing fics & designing my OC's so they won't be TOO Mary Sue-y (hope that won't happen) before I submit anything. I have 2 admit, I'm really shy about putting up my fics, so it might not start off so great, so U may want to lower your expectations here. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**But first, a disclaimer.**

**I don't own Ninjago & it's dumb 2 think I ever will. On with the show!**

Prologue: An Omen

(takes place after 'Pirates vs Ninja')

_Clouds…_

_Everywhere…_

_The sky was completely covered in them._

_Was it day?_

_If it was, where was the Sun and its warm glow?_

_Or was it night?_

_If it was, where was the moon to illuminate the sky?_

_And where were the stars to lead the way?_

_Dark clouds…_

_Grey…_

_Dark clouds loomed over the entirety of Ninjago City. The once bustling city was barren. No cars driving about, no people roaming the streets, all the trees and flowers that grew in what little space the city had to offer for them were now nothing more than shriveled decomposing plants. The fresh sweet air that once wove their way around the metropolis had become eerie. Still and stagnant, it still carried a foul putrid odor. What used to be the most populous and largest city of Ninjago was nothing more than a grey bleak dystopia._

_In the distance, there was laughter. No, not the high-pitched melodic giggling of children playing, but a purely malicious cackle. Where it was coming from? It can't be known for sure because the evil gravelly chuckles seemed to be echoing across the darkness itself._

_The stormy clouds continued to loom over the city and began to spread out, threatening to consume the entire continent._

_Just when the surrounding lands was entirely taken by the sinister sky, a bright column of light shone from across the horizon. The clouds parted and crept away from the light, retreating to wherever they came from, allowing the Sun to smile down upon the realm with its warmth. From the light, four feminine figures stepped out. Each carrying a weapon crafted from pure silver, and each had her own unique aura._

_The first girl, with a pair of kunai in her hands, shimmered in a yellow light. She sparkled under the Sun's nourishing rays, akin to a precious metal. The girl faced to world head on, her stature firm and strong in spite of her petite form. Metal._

_The second girl, carrying her staff, gave off a nurturing teal aura. Strong yet flexible, warmth and kindness shone in her friendly eyes. The ground below her feet bloomed with fresh flowers as she stood rooted to the ground, steadfast, just like the trees. Nature._

_The third carried with her, a war fan on each hand. Her face was full of spirit, her movements free and ever changing. Clad in orange, she gazed heavenward, eyes brimming with childlike curiosity, as the winds whipped around her form. Wind._

_As for the last girl, she carried a whip close to her willowy figure. With flowing graceful motions, she stepped forward as if she was gliding across the surface. Streams gushed forth and began to nourish the once barren earth in the purple girl's wake. Water._

_The four girls lifted their weapons and between them, another light formed. As the light grew brighter, the remaining darkness shrunk back as the light developed a familiar green hue. But soon, another light came forth next to the green one. This one was pink and it appeared to be supporting the green light. The lights kept getting brighter, and brighter, taking over the land like the dark clouds had been before, only to bring order with it. Soon, the whole of Ninjago was bathed in the warm light._

Sensei Wu awoke with a startle.

Where was he?

'Oh.' He thought. The aging man was in the tiny apartment the Ninja have called home for now (at least until they get the Bounty back). The bustling nightlife can still be heard through the dull paper-thin walls, yet his students and nephew were sound asleep. It didn't help that they were all snoring, dashing the old man's hopes of sleeping again tonight. But he still found it humorous that even Lloyd let out a couple of snorts once in a while.

Even if it was quiet, Wu knew he still wouldn't find sleep again.

'That dream…'

Although Ninjago City was still thriving, for now, Wu knew that disaster would befall the city and the rest of the world if he didn't do something about his dream and quick. But he knew what that dream meant. It was prophesied in the scrolls he read as a child. He headed towards the window, staring up at the sky, eyes full of resolve.

"It's time…"

END OF PROLOGUE

**Phew! Sorry this chapter's short, but that's just the prologue! Wait until the story **_**really**_** gets started and hold on to your hats! Before I go, I want to give a shout out to all you wonderful authors and your awesome Ninjago stories, like VelvetPersona, TombRaiderNinja, M-And-Company, Song Of Hope, and countless more! All your amazing fics really inspired me to write this fic (and hopefully more)! With summer break starting, that means we're gonna have plenty of stories and updates! WHOO!**

**For more info on my OC's, check my profile!**

**PLEASE review, and I'd love to get some constructive criticism & advice!**


	2. GIRLS?

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, blah blah blah. On with the REAL chapter 1!**

Chapter 1: GIRLS!?

Morning in Ninjago City wasn't so bad for the ninja, it would've been pleasant, but there was one thing that still bugged them.

"I _still_ can't believe we lost the Bounty to Garmadon!" Kai complained as the ninja got ready for the day (basically training Lloyd at the dojo). Cole noticed the hothead's annoyance from the events that transpired the day before. In fact, he was too. Battling pirates revived from another time was one thing, but to lose to Garmadon, whether in a one-on-one battle or a feud over a valuable vessel, was troublesome to all the ninja. But there was one good thing to come out of this. Lloyd was able to master spinjitzu within the short time he's been with the ninja after the incident at the Fire Temple. Speaking of the devil…

"The pirates were _totally_ scared of me! They had no chance! And they knew I could beat them with one move!" Looks like some of Kai's arrogance was already rubbing off on the kid. Cole shook his head. 'God, he better not become a second Kai. One's already enough to deal with.'

While Lloyd continued bragging, Zane caught Wu gazing out the window from the corner of his cybernetic eyes. Although Wu often kept to himself, this was different. Something in Wu's eyes seemed a little… off. Like something ominous was about to happen.

"Sensei. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, my student. At least, not now."

Wu knew he was only delaying the inevitable, but he didn't want his students to worry about him for another couple of hours.

"Go ahead to the dojo. I'll consult the spirit smoke."

This time, all the ninja were perplexed by their teacher's behavior.

"Dude, what's his problem?" Jay raised a scarred eyebrow. On the other hand, Kai just shrugged it off.

"It's not OUR concern. Come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

The breakfast of the day was omelets made by Zane, which the ninjas were thankful for, after enduring a night of leftover tacos.

"So," Cole started, "what do you think Sensei's so upset about? Do you think it has to do with the final battle, or is there- "

*BURP*

Cole glared at Jay when the lightning ninja burped. But Kai took it as some sort of contest as he emitted a monstrous belch in response. "Guys, seriously! We're trying to eat! Besides, all that burping is going to be a bad influence on Lloyd!" Cole's timing couldn't have been more perfect, as the green ninja released a rather loud belch from his mouth. "Too late." Lloyd said, with a smirk on his round face. "I already learned to burp at Darkley's."

"I don't think it's abnormal for humans to let out emissions from within their own bodies."

"You too Zane!?"

Much to Cole's disbelief, the nindroid was defending their teammates' behavior. "Actually Cole, the oral expulsion of digestive gas, as crude as it may be, is a rather effective way to alleviate abdominal pains." No sooner after he spoke, the ice ninja also burped. Zane ended up covering his mouth in a sheepish manner. The earth ninja shot him a disturbed glance, then back to the remaining bits of egg on his plate.

'If we truly are the only ones who can save the entire world,' the raven-haired leader thought, 'Ninjago is _so_ hooped.'

* * *

At the garage, the ninja were greeted by Nya, Kai's little sister, when they went to pick up the Ultra Sonic Raider.

"Hi guys!"

"Oh, h-h-hi Nya…"

Jay was immediately stricken with love at the sight of the fire ninja's sister. She was absolutely beautiful to him. Her short ebony locks framing her petite face, sweet hazel eyes that sparkled with life, soft fair skin, ruby-red lips that were just plain kissable, even the sweet scent of cherry blossoms that wafted through the air when she was next to him. Jay was so in love with Nya, it wasn't funny. But her amber-eyed brother's reactions were!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't you _dare _try anything on my sister, lover boy!"

"Oh, relax Kai! He wouldn't do anything to hurt my feelings."

"Thank you Nya! What would I do without a wonderful girl like you?"

"Besides, he's too shy to even kiss me in public."

"Ahhhhhh! Nya~!"

The lightning ninja cried as Nya inadvertently shot him down.

However, Kai thought his sister's last statement was a little suspicious.

"What do you mean 'in public'? Nya! Did Jay do anything to you while I was sleeping!? Are you guys hiding something behind my back!?"

"We're not hiding anything! We never even kissed on the lips!"

Again, Jay sobbed when Nya continued to beat him down with her words, intentional or not.

Cole broke down with laughter while the reserved Zane merely chuckled at Jay's expense. Lloyd shuddered at the idea of being with girls. Seriously, what do older guys even see in them? In the young boy's perspective, they were nothing more than cootie-infested sins against nature, and the destined green ninja was always right!

Right?

* * *

At the Dark Bounty…

Garmadon was hard at work, figuring out how to use the Mega Weapon to keep the ninja from winning. It wasn't easy, knowing that the Mega Weapon only had the power to CREATE, not to destroy, like he wanted. Also, he could use it only once a day, because the powers of the Mega Weapon draws from the life force of whoever wielded it. Another compromising factor was his son's resolve to face him one day. He truly loved Lloyd, but he had since sided with the enemies (in Garmadon's view), and he was determined to defeat his brother and his pathetic ninja, no matter what it takes.

"Lord Garmadon, now that we have the ssship to ourssssselvessss, what do you plan on doing next?" The venomari henchman asked the dark lord as he contemplated under the deck.

"I still haven't thought of a plan, yet, but I promise. Soon, I will destroy the ninja! You just wait and see! To the seas!"

With the massive ship heading towards the ocean, Garmadon promised. One day, those weak ninjas _will_ be defeated, and at last, Ninjago will be his for the taking!

* * *

Back in Ninjago City, the ninja arrived at the dojo as they were greeted by it's owner, Darreth, the self-proclaimed 'brown ninja'. Clad in his brown ninja suit (which looked suspiciously like a modified leisure suit) and gold chain necklace, he gracelessly, yes, GRACELESSLY, walked right through the beaded doorway, and up in front of the ninja.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lloyd and his party of four."

"Actually, five. Nya has joined us for today's training session, Darreth."

Cole corrected the brown ninja as the previously mentioned girl stepped up.

Darreth brushed his fingers along his ridiculous pompadour as he took a good look at Nya. 'If only her brother wasn't here to threaten me. ME! GREAT SENSEI DARRETH!'

"I'm gonna go get the dummies." Kai left the room to get said equipment. 'Now's my chance!' Darreth decided make his move on Nya, now that her overprotective brother wasn't around.

"So, Nya." Darreth hummed a cheesy tune as he strutted his way towards Nya, putting his arm around her shoulder. "What's a sweet smelling cherry blossom like you doing here in Ninjago city? In MY dojo of all places?" He wagged his eyebrows at the perplexed girl as Cole and Zane sighed, because they knew the grown man was facing his last moments in the living world. Kai may not be here, but the philanderer forgotten that Jay was.

"_**WHY YOU FAT HAIRY LITTLE -! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! LET ME AT HIM! I'LL TEAR HIS LIMBS OFF AND MAKE A NEW PAIR OF NUNCHUCKS WITH HIS BONES!"**_

Darreth shrieked like a little girl and let go of Nya the moment Jay tried to maim him.

"Jay! Please stop! We have to train Lloyd! Don't forget why we're here!" Zane tried to hold back the furious ninja as he thrashed at the brown ninja's general direction.

"Stop it Jay! This moron's not worth it!" Cole also clung to Jay's struggling figure while Darreth retreated to a far corner of the room, cowering in fear of the blue ninja's rage.

Lloyd guffawed at the scene unfolding before him. This was _way_ better than cable TV!

Kai rushed in, carrying the dummies, wondering what the commotion was about when Sensei Wu walked in from the entrance at the same time, carrying a scroll.

"Sensei!? How did you get here?" Jay asked his teacher, forgetting about Darreth, who scurried out of the room, away from his sight.

"My students, I have some very important news you must hear."

The old man took out a scroll and opened it for all to see.

The ninja and Nya gazed at the scroll with curiosity.

"I had a vision last night." Sensei Wu began, "I have seen the figures you are now looking at." He pointed at an old drawing of four ninjas, clad in teal, purple, orange and yellow. "From the moment I saw them, I knew it was time for these ninjas to awaken and accept their destiny. When these four ninjas are gathered, the key that will be essential for the green ninja in the final battle will be revealed."

"What are you trying to say, Uncle?"

"What I am saying, Lloyd, is that you all aren't to only ninjas destined to save Ninjago. There are four more ninjas. They are ninjas of nature, water, wind, and metal, and they are all girls."

The ninjas just stood there, faces frozen in a display of shock.

Did they hear what they thought they heard?

More ninjas!?

Who are all _girls_!?

As usual, Kai was the first to erupt in a fiery outburst.

"GIRLS!? But Sensei! Girls can NOT be ninjas!"

"No Kai, they can't. Instead, they're kunoichi. _Female_ ninjas."

"But that still counts!"

"I believe women are capable of defending themselves Kai," Zane stated, "with a sister like Nya, you should know that better than any of us."

"SHE'S A _SAMURAI_! NOT A NINJA!"

"Samurai, ninja, they may be different, but it still proves that girls like Nya can fight alongside us. Now the last thing I want is more interruptions, Kai."

Kai, crossing his arms in defeat, could do nothing more than scowl as he let Sensei Wu finish.

"After seeing the spirit smoke, I believe we have a head start, in fact, I'm cautiously optimistic, because I sense that one of the kunoichi is closer than we imagined."

"Zane's falcon?"

The other ninja turned their heads slowly to look at Lloyd.

If looks could kill…

"No, Lloyd. The first kunoichi, the kunoichi of metal, is…"

The peaceful atmosphere of Ninjago city was interrupted by five bloodcurdling shrieks so loud that every living thing in the city heard it.

**Cliffhangers. Don't you just **_**love**_** them? But with what Wu said, you all probably know who the first kunoichi is. If you **_**still**_** don't know… Just wait!**

**The burping scene was based on a conversation with my friends on how the ninjas would behave at the table.**

**BTW am I the only one who thinks Darreth is like Gaston from Beauty and the Beast?**

**So **_**please**_** review and/or critique!**


	3. My sister, the Kunoichi

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Go 2 youtube.**

** watch/?v=-GHX8dvuFUQ**

**Type that in. Yeah. That's me right now. I can't believe I got reviews! Thank you SO much!**

**Also, it's good 2 B back on fanfiction! I plan to write plenty more in the future so look forward 2 that!**

**So, did anyone read my note?**

…

**Good! On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 2: My sister, the Kunoichi

It was so silent in the dojo, anyone could hear a pin drop.

Nya's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, her face as white as a ghost, her ears ringing from the ninjas' screech.

'Did I hear that right?' Nya asked herself, 'Me? A kunoichi?'

The ninjas were absolutely astonished. Perhaps, even more.

'My _sister_!? Is this some cruel joke!?'

'Does this… _compute_?'

'As if she wasn't wonderful already…'

'I know Nya's a strong girl, but even I didn't see this coming.'

'Aw, great. I was just getting started in my training! Now a bunch of gross girls are gonna ruin it for me!'

Kai's face was starting to twitch. You all know what that means…

"YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! THERE'S NO WAY MY SISTER'S A NINJA!"

"Kunoichi." Zane corrected.

"SHUT UP ZANE! THEY'RE BOTH THE SAME!"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

The ninja froze and quickly looked at their teacher. When Sensei Wu was angry, he was ANGRY.

"Kai, I already made myself clear that we will be joined by kunoichi. You _will_ accept them to our team, whether you like it or not." Wu explained in a calm yet firm tone.

"Yes Sensei." The fire ninja could no longer argue with his teacher anymore and accept the fact that there will be girls joining him in the future. He was _definitely_ looking forward to this week, sarcasm intended.

"Nya Pyrrhus, sister of fire, it is only fitting that your element is metal, not because you're from a family of blacksmiths, but for you have proven yourself courageous in the most dire of times and your intuition has also served us well. The valiance you have shown us so many times in the past befits the strong hardy nature of metal. However, the road to becoming a kunoichi will not be easy. You will face many trials and hardships along the way, if you overcome them, you will be a true kunoichi, and I believe you have what it takes to do so. Do you understand?"

This was quite a lot for Nya to take in. Before she became Samurai X, she always wanted to join the boys on their adventures, and now's her chance! 'Not only will I prove that girls are just as good as guys, but I'll be at his side.' Nya mused to herself, thinking about a certain ninja in blue.

She faced the old man with courage written all over her pretty face.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Good. Now Nya," Sensei Wu faced the Japanese girl, "with your new title, you'll also get a new look to go with it."

She knew what was going to happen. Kai told her about his experiences after she was rescued by the Garmadon and the Skullkin.

"NINJA-GO!"

Wu was now a golden tornado and sped past Nya. The newly announced kunoichi slowly spun in the whirlwind's wake until she finally slowed to a stop.

Jay froze at the sight in front of him.

There she was, Nya Pyrrhus, the girl of his dreams, clad in a uniform that was nothing like the ninjas'. Her yellow suit, complimenting her fair complexion, consisted of a tube top, showing a bit of her slender torso, coverings on her forearms, a short skirt, and thigh-high boots, leaving a tantalizing bit of bare skin between the top of her boots and the bottom of her skirt. The most notable difference from her uniform was the mask. Instead of the ninjas' hood, she had a mask covering the lower half of her face, attached to a cloth covering her neck.

Again, the fire ninja was the first to get a rise out of this.

"Hold it! There's no way I'm letting my sister wear _that_!"

"Kai, stop! I'm not a little girl anymore! Let Sensei finish!"

"Thank you Nya. Now listen, students."

The ninja obeyed, becoming more curious of this new prophecy.

"Awakening the kunoichi is no easy task. Not only do you have to find them, you will also have to teach them the way of the ninja."

"Will they have their own weapons like we did?" Zane asked, wistful for his Shurikens of Ice.

"Each kunoichi will have her own weapon, much like the Golden Weapons you used to have. The main difference is that these weapons were crafted from silver, the Silver Weapons. They are the Forest Staff, Whip of Oceans, Fans of Gales, and Steel Kunai. Again, the First Spinjitzu Master hid them from civilization. Since we have the Kunoichi of Metal with us, you should all go to Kinsei Mines, where the Steel Kunai's location was last recorded."

"But how can we get there if we don't know where it is?" Kai asked.

"The Kinsei Mines is a dry land rich in minerals. The scrolls have pointed it to the west of the continent. I suggest we go that way."

"But Sensei," Cole asked, "what exactly is the 'key' you said will appear once we have all the kunoichi with us?"

"Don't worry about it now. You will know when the time comes."

Sensei wrapped up the scroll and headed for the entrance, followed by Nya.

The male ninjas just stood there, trying to process everything that they heard.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Lloyd sighed.

"You know what's even weirder? Jay hasn't said a single word since Nya got that new get-up."

Kai was right. The ninjas looked at Jay, whose face was frozen in a dreamy smile throughout the entire lecture.

Zane approached him, hoping to get the usually chatty ninja to speak again.

"Jay? Are you alright?"

"Yeah…."

"I recommend that we head for Kinsei Mines immediately."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Yeah…"

"You weren't listening to what I just said, did you?"

"Yeah…"

Knowing he wouldn't get any response other than 'yeah', the nindroid pretty much had to drag Jay out of the dojo.

"Wait!"

The ninja turned around to see Darreth running up to them as soon as they got to the entrance. Great, just what the need. More of the ninja wannabe's useless antics.

"Can I come with you? _Please_? I can help you out! I know how to do the White Tiger!"

Darreth was begging on his knees, but Jay didn't forget what he tried to do to Nya. The lightning ninja's mood quickly turned sour when he growled like a feral beast and shot Darreth a rather terrifying glare.

"You dare come any closer to my girl, or even _look _at her, I _will_ destroy you."

The chubby wannabe squeaked and ran behind the dojo. He felt something wet in his pants. He swore to himself, 'I really hope that's just sweat.'

* * *

There wasn't much clues to the _exact_ location of Kinsei Mines, but the ninja had to try and find it. The ninja took the Ultra Sonic Raider while Lloyd, Nya, and Wu were on the Ultra Dragon.

"Are you sure you can handle him up there?" Cole called out to the young ninja.

"I got this!" Lloyd responded, but the Ultra Dragon seemed to think otherwise.

The dragon let out a bellowing roar, flapping his wings erratically and swerving like crazy. Nya and Wu clung to the seat like there was no tomorrow as Lloyd yanked the reins until the dragon became steady again.

"NYA!"

"I'm alright Jay!"

"Oh, thank god!"

"Yeah, I was afraid something like that would happen. Lloyd, you should probably sit this one out." Kai replied.

"Hey! I'm just a kid who just found out he has to fight his own dad to save all of Ninjago, and I'm trying to ride a giant four-headed dragon I barely even know! Geez! Cut me some slack!"

The usually hotheaded fire ninja was taken aback by the youth's sudden outburst. He could only imagine how hard it is to carry the burdens of the world on one's shoulders.

"Wow… uh, I'm sorry Lloyd."

"It's nothing… I guess I got carried away."

"It's alright, kid. I should've taken it easy on you. Just be careful, okay?"

"Fine."

The ninjas continued their journey in brief silence.

"So Nya?"

"Yes Jay?"

"What's it like now that you're one of us?"

"To be honest, I'm still a bit astonished. I always wanted to go with you guys but I wasn't really expecting all this."

"Given that you're, I mean, WERE Samurai X, I think you can handle it."

"Awww! Thanks Jay!"

"N-no problem…"

"We're getting closer." Wu interrupted the lovebirds, "I can feel a rise in the temperature and the land grows dryer."

Indeed, their surroundings were becoming less fertile and more dry and rough. There were less trees and all that grew in the area was just withering grass and little else.

Eventually, the ninjas caught sight of what looked like an entrance to a cavern.

Could it be…?

"This is it. Kinsei Mines, supposed resting place of the Steel Kunai." Sensei Wu answered their unasked question, sliding off the Ultra Dragon's back with Nya and Lloyd in tow.

"Oh crap!"

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! Where did you learn such language!?"

"Darkley's." Lloyd answered his uncle in a matter-of-fact tone. The good thing about being at a boarding school for _bad_ boys, in Lloyd's opinion, was that it justified his bad habits.

"I can see why Lloyd is concerned. There are Skullkin surrounding the entrance."

Zane was right.

Around the mines was a camp inhabited by the living skeletons.

"Meh, they're small fry. Even with ordinary weapons, they'll fall apart in no time." Kai boasted in his usual arrogant manner.

"No, it's best to sneak past them, take the weapon, and leave as quickly as soon as possible." Sensei Wu objected.

"Why not, Sensei?" Cole asked. He was _really_ itching for a fight and this was the perfect chance!

"It may take a long time to awaken all the kunoichi, and the final battle is drawing closer as I am speaking. We can't afford to waste valuable time. Besides, you are ninjas, and there's a reason why they're known as masters of stealth, is there not?"

* * *

'You guys are ninjas, masters of stealth.'

Jay imitated the old man in a distorted mocking voice.

"Shush! We have to get the Steel Kunai and get out as soon as we can."

Cole hissed. The ninjas treaded lightly, deeper into the mines, having waited until the hours of twilight (that was when the Skullkin began to slack off) to venture inside. Little streams of soft sunlight peeked from the small cracks strewn around the mines. The party of six (Lloyd followed so he can learn more through observation) crept their way further into the caverns, making as little noise as possible. With the little bits of the sun's gentle rays as the only source of light, the ninja had to stick close together so none of them could get lost. The deeper the ninjas were in the mines, the darker it got.

"The Steel Kunai… It's close. I can feel it."

Nya didn't know how, but for some reason, she could sense the Silver Weapon up ahead.

"How does she know that?" Lloyd whispered.

"It must be her intuition." Zane answered.

Intuition was a trait frequently associated with metal, so it was pretty apt that the kunoichi of that element could sense the Steel Kunai.

Sure enough, the ninja found themselves in a large chamber. The walls were decked with many precious stones. Some would find it beautiful, but the ninjas paid attention to the Steel Kunai in the center of the room. They can tell it was nighttime for moonlight was shining down from the hole in the 'ceiling' onto the legendary Silver Weapon, making it seem to sparkle. Nya felt her heart race as she approached the Kunai.

The two blades were in front of her. The moment Nya grasped the handles, everyone heard a low rumble and the earth shook. From underneath the ground, a dragon emerged! It's metallic golden scales shimmered under the moonlight! The scaly creature let out a terrible roar, intent on eliminating the invaders who dared touch the blades it was entrusted to protect.

"This brings back memories doesn't it?" Jay murmured to the other three ninjas, who nodded at the undeniable feeling of déjà vu.

(*)"_Matte_!"

The dragon paused as Nya approached it.

She gently placed her hand on it's snout and the scaly beast calmed down.

"We aren't here to cause trouble. We came here because we need the Silver Weapon for the sake of Ninjago. Please, if you let us, we can save the world and you can help us."

The dragon stood in silence for several long moments until it grunted, as if in approval.

The ninja sighed in relief but the easy part, unfortunately, was over.

"There! It's them!"

"How did they get in there!?"

"Who cares!? Get them!"

The Skullkin heard the dragon and were now blocking the only exit for the ninja, ready to give their flesh-filled bodies a beating they won't forget.

"Crap! Without the Golden Weapons, how can we defeat these guys!?" Jay panicked.

"Have you forgotten?" The ninja turned around to see Nya wielding the Steel Kunai.

"You may not have your weapons, but _I_ do."

Nya put on her mask, held her weapon tight, and charged into battle…

* * *

Translations:

(*) Matte = Wait (Japanese)

* * *

**Phew!**

**That's the most I've ever written so far!**

**So, will Nya and our heroes fight their way out of this one?**

**Spoiler: Of course! They're ninjas!**

**BTW elements in the story from the quirks of the kunoichi's personalities and Darreth's 'White Tiger' move are influenced by the Wu Xing. Look it up! It's really interesting!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! There's gonna be action and Jay/Nya moments!**


	4. Like a Glint of Light

**Chosen by Destiny**

**OMFG! I got more reviews! Thank you so much! They're like fuel 2 me!**

**I also found out I spelled Dareth's name wrong! *stabs brains with a wooden pencil***

**I am SO dumb! Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Like a Glint of Light

Nya charged past the boys and straight for the Skullkin. She swiped her new weapon at them but they merely jumped away, laughing at her.

"Hey look! The damsel in distress is trying to fight! Ain't that cute?"

"Ooh, princess! Don't hurt us, you just might break a nail!"

The kunoichi felt her blood boil. For a long time, she was underestimated just because she was a girl. But she's had enough! She'll show these living piles of bones what a girl can REALLY do!

"You guys will be sorry for ever saying that!"

She leaped at the Skullkin and slashed away with her Kunai with even more fervor.

"Whoo! This cat's got claws!" Nuckal taunted the yellow kunoichi, only egging her on.

"What the hell are you guys doing!? We have to help her!"

Kai brandished his sword and tried to enter the battle but was held back by Cole.

"We can't interfere Kai, this is her battle. Besides, knowing her, she can handle this."

"GYAAAAHHHHH!"

One Skullkin shrieked when Nya threw one of the kunai straight into his chest, the unexpected force causing him to fall.

"Get up you moron!"

"I can't!"

Really, the skeleton tried to get up but he couldn't budge. Once the dagger hit him, his bones felt extremely heavy and stiff, like solid metal.

Nya leaped across the room and pulled out the kunai, taking some of the skeleton's ribs with it. The Skullkin had enough and were ganging up on her.

'I'm not sure I can do it now, but I have to try!' Nya thought as she prepared to do what she has often dreamt of doing since the beginning.

"NINJA-GO!"

In front of everybody's eyes, Nya became a golden tornado surrounded by little sparkling glints of light, her glowing form lighting up the entire room. The boys stared in awe at the shimmering whirlwind as it spun around the cavern, leaving behind the scattered bones of any unfortunate Skullkin that couldn't escape.

"RETREAT!"

The remaining few Skullkin obeyed Kruncha and clumsily ran off like the cowards they were.

Once all the skeletons were gone, the golden twister stopped, leaving the yellow kunoichi in the center of the chamber, still as a statue.

"Nya?" Her brother approached her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond. She couldn't. There was so much thoughts in her head she didn't even notice for a minute.

"I did it." She whispered in a low voice that Kai can barely hear.

"Nya…"

"I actually performed spinjitzu…!"

"How did you learn to do that so fast?" Lloyd asked, also impressed by Nya's newfound abilities.

"I've seen you guys do it so many times before, so I guess I picked it up pretty fast."

"Whether you had to take five minutes or two weeks to do so, you have proven yourself Nya. Now, you're officially one of us." Zane exclaimed.

"To be honest Nya," Kai confessed to her, "as your brother, I'm… proud of you."

"Kai, thank you." Nya hugged her brother, grateful for the moment for them to bond.

"Jay, do you have anything to say?" The kunoichi questioned the lightning ninja.

"…"

"Jay?"

Nya noticed that Jay was as speechless as he was back at the dojo and he even had that dopey smile on his face.

"Not again…" Cole shook his head.

"Let me handle this." Lloyd approached the frozen ninja. Sucking in a breath of air, he stood still for one moment, summoning all the raw strength he had in him, then…

BAM!

The green ninja kicked Jay right in the shin!

A high-pitched wail echoed across the mines. Jay rolled on the ground in agony, clutching his wounded leg.

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Kai and Cole raucously laughed at Jay as Zane scanned his limb for any broken bones while Nya had a bewildered expression on her face.

"Don't get all pissy Jay! At least it worked!" Lloyd smirked at the pain he caused for poor Jay.

"Fortunately, no bones were broken. Can you get up?" Zane asked.

"I-I'll try." With substantial difficulty, Jay slowly got up, wincing as he straightened the leg that was punted by Lloyd, and somehow managed to stand up straight. "Yup! Still got it!" Jay's face quivered, holding back a cry of pain. He would never EVER cry in front of Nya. No way, not in a billion years.

"Good, we should go back. It's getting late." Cole added.

"I'll take the dragon and you guys can go back the way we came!" Nya got onto the dragon as it flew through the 'ceiling' into the outside world, while the boys used spinjitzu to get out of the mines more quickly and were greeted by Wu once they were out in the open.

"It looks like the first kunoichi has already mastered the way of the ninja."

Their teacher gazed at Nya once her new dragon landed next to the ninjas.

"I wouldn't find it too surprising since you were with us in the beginning and had your fair share of experiences in battle as a former samurai."

"Sensei…"

"Now we should head back to the city. There will be more challenges to face in the future."

With that, the ninjas hopped onto the Ultra Sonic Raider (USR for short), Lloyd and Wu got on the Ultra Dragon, Nya stayed on hers, and the group set out to return to Ninjago City.

"You know, I haven't given you a name yet." Nya mused to the dragon as it followed the others.

"How about Star? Does that sound like a good name?"

The dragon nodded, seeming to like that name.

"Okay Star, let's go!"

The dragon and it's new mistress flew into the night sky in triumph.

* * *

The ninjas decided they earned a little break from all the craziness from yesterday.

As for Sensei Wu, he couldn't rest now. He went back to the spirit smoke for clues in finding the next kunoichi so the guys spent the hours doing whatever they liked.

Jay, who usually plays several hours of Fist 2 Face on one sitting, was preoccupied with a certain someone on the phone.

"Hi Jay," Nya greeted the blue ninja from the auto shop. "I just got out of work so…"

"Yeah?"

"If you have time, could you meet me at the top of Ninjago Tower?"

"Ninjago Tower?"

"It's the tallest building in Ninjago City. Anyway, I was wondering if we can hang out up there."

"Oh, wow! I-I-I mean sure! What time?"

"I'm hoping we can meet at sunset, but if you don't ha- "

"Alright! I'll see you!"

"Aw, that's so nice of you! See you later!"

The blue ninja stood there for some time after Nya hung up.

What the other guys would give for headphones right now…

"_**IT'S A DATE!"**_

"Finally!" Cole exclaimed with humorous exasperation.

"What time will you two meet?" Zane asked curiously.

"She said to meet her at the top of Ninjago Tower at sunset."

"That's Nya," Kai replied, "Twilight was always her favorite time of day."

"Then you better get going. It's almost seven and this place and Ninjago Tower are practically on opposite sides of the city."

Cole motioned at the window. The whole sun was barely over the horizon. Jay had no time to lose! He better get going if he doesn't want to let Nya down!

"I'm coming Nya!"

With that, Jay bolted out the door, like a flash of lightning travelling across the heavens.

Kai stayed quiet for once, finally accepting that nothing he could say or do will keep Jay and his little sister apart. He wasn't truly against them, it's just that Nya was the only family he had left and he didn't want to let her go.

"So Kai," Zane approached the fire ninja, "how does it feel now that Nya's within our ranks?"

After several long moments, the spitfire ninja finally gave his answer. "I am just plain shocked and my heart is filled with dread…"

Another moment passed until Kai added in a subdued voice.

"Yet I still have the slightest sense of pride."

Looks like Kai's _finally_ seeing girls as an equal.

"But that doesn't mean she or the kunoichi will be better than us!"

Okay, maybe not…

"It's not over yet, we still have three more kunoichi to find." Cole reminded the guys.

"Yes." Zane agreed. "I can't help but wonder what they'll be like."

"Only time will tell."

Their little conversation was interrupted by an annoyed snort from Lloyd, who was reading his comics for some time.

"Why the hell are you excited over a bunch of gross girls!? God, you better not end up like Jay!"

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't. You'll understand when you're older." Cole explained.

"No way. I'd rather die a slow and painful death than be stuck with some _girl_." The youth spat out the last word like it was poison.

"Haven't you ever interacted with a female before? I'm sure not all of them are as bad as you say they are."

The Finnish nindroid noticed how Lloyd's face seemed distant for only a single moment, as if he was trying to remember something…

"Nope! I'm staying away from girls for the rest of my life!"

"That ain't gonna be a problem for you kid! Especially with those freaky eyes!"

Lloyd didn't care about Kai's rude remark of his eye color. In fact, he was quite proud of it. He apparently had a case of central heterochromia which he was said to be born with. The outer half of his iris was as green as his suit, while the inner half, directly around his pupils, was as red as blood, just like his father's.

So who cares if some people think he's some weirdo with 'freaky Christmas eyes'? It's who he was and that's the way it's gonna be!

Now let's see how Jay's doing…

* * *

Jay stepped out of the elevator and climbed up the winding stairs onto the rooftop.

'Of all the places, why did she have to pick this one?'

Once Jay was at the top, he was greeted by what he believed to be the most beautiful sight to ever behold.

In front of him was Nya wearing a little black dress with dark purple frills on the hem and white lace on top of her bodice. Around her waist was a sheer purple bow and she even topped it off with a silver necklace and simple black slippers. Seeing her lovely form against the soft light of the sun, the Scandinavian ninja could've sworn he had gazed upon Freyja herself.

"Wowee…" That was all he had to say.

"I take it that you like it!" Nya giggled at Jay's awkwardness.

"Of course!"

"Thanks. I'm so glad you came, I almost thought you wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, it's just… um…" Nya's faced turned a light shade of pink.

"Don't worry about it. No matter where you want to go, I'll always be with you."

"Oh, Jay…"

The metal kunoichi wrapped her thin arms around Jay's neck while the lightning ninja placed his hands on Nya's waist, the ninja couple were enveloped in a loving embrace. They both wished that time stood still so they can be in this moment forever. But time always moves forward, so the two reluctantly slipped from each other's arms. Jay took this as his cue to break the silence.

"So Nya, why did you pick this place?"

"This is where I can get a perfect view of the sky and just get away from it all."

"I can see why."

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

The couple gazed up at the heavens in its array of purple, pink, orange, and gold colors blending throughout the clouds and sky.

"Kai mentioned that this is your favorite time of day."

"He actually said that in front of everyone? Looks like I'm gonna have to talk to him after this."

Jay noticed Nya furrowing her brow just a little bit. Knowing her for quite some time, that was a telltale sign that she was getting riled up. He could only pray that Kai would live to see the rest of the kunoichi.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't like it when Kai's constantly revealing everything about me. He should know I have my own will and stop treating me like a baby!"

"Don't let him. Make sure he knows you can take care of yourself. I know you can."

Nya lifted her head so her hazel eyes met two perfect sapphire orbs.

"I'm so glad I've met you Jay."

"Me too. Nya, you're possibly the most wonderful girl I have ever met. You're not just beautiful but you also a very smart, sweet, and courageous young woman. I don't think there's another girl as amazing as you are."

"With you, I-I have these feelings in my heart I've never felt before. Not with my friends, or Kai, or even my parents. Do you think… maybe…"

"Yes."

Nya couldn't think of a response because her lips were sealed. Literally. Jay's lips were pressed against hers, taking her by surprise. Her slightly widened eyes slowly closed as she kissed back, placing her petite hands on his broad shoulders. Jay hated the fact that humans needed oxygen so he reluctantly broke the kiss after a LONG moment so he and Nya can catch their breath.

"Nya, I've always wanted to tell you- "

"Don't say anything."

"Nya…"

"I know."

Nya knew Jay loved her more than anything. She already knew he loved her the moment they first met, she never forgot the awestruck look in his bright blue eyes when he laid eyes on her. Nya wanted to make sure he knew that she returned his love, and nothing would ever change the way she felt for him. Sure, he can be noisy and high-strung, but she liked him for that and she couldn't have it any other way.

So come what may, from an assault of snakes to a pyromaniac of a brother, they will always be together, no matter what.

Under the enchanting twilight, the young couple shared another kiss, affirming their love.

* * *

**Awww, isn't that sweet? But seriously, you won't believe how many love songs I listened to while writing this! I almost lost my mind! O_O;**

**Hopefully, you guys also read the note I put up before Chapter 3. If you did, you'll recognize the ethnicities I matched the ninjas with like Zane being Finnish here. If you haven't I have reasons based on research & mythology but that'll take FOREVER to explain so if U want, I can post another note. Just say so in your reviews!**

**If anyone's curious about Lloyd's eye color, there's a VERY important reason why it's like that.**

**The second kunoichi might appear in the next chapter! Finally an OC! SO EXCITED EVERYONE!**

**If you visit my profile, you'll see I have ideas for a Ninjago version of the Little Mermaid. I kinda thought of this cuz both the Little Mermaid and Legos are from Denmark. But I shall warn you, it's more faithful to the original story rather than the Disney crap so be prepared for a tragic end. Should I try and write it? Answer in my new poll!**

**Oh, and have a Happy 4****th**** of July everybody!**


	5. Thawing Ice

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Finally! An OC's gonna show up! But she won't really meet the ninja until the next chapter. You know what else?**

…

**I… have nothing. T_T On with the show…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Thawing Ice

Something must've happened at Ninjago Tower last night.

Mealtime with the ninjas has always been a noisy affair, but this was an exception.

Kai, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd peered at Jay, who was fiddling with his sandwich. Whenever it was Zane's turn to cook, like today, the lightning ninja would've stuffed his face, or he would ramble on about machines, inventions, and the like, spitting bits of whatever was on the menu all over the table. But all he did was stare into space, humming some love song (or at least they thought it was), and crumble his breakfast into a mushy pile of deli meat and veggies. Not only that, but whenever one of the ninjas tried to talk to him, he only gave a slight grunt in response.

This was NOTHING like Jay.

Yup. Something definitely happened last night.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Cole could feel the room temperature rise.

"Neither, it's just Kai whom you're sitting next to." Zane pointed out.

The earth ninja looked to his left, only to see Kai scowling at the smitten ninja. Looks like Jay's not going to leave here without breaking something. Inside his body. 'Been nice knowing you Jay.' Cole thought as he looked back at the lightning wielder.

Lloyd was still in the dark of what happened (not like he cared). He didn't even want to know what went on at Ninjago Tower. All he could do for Jay was feel sorry for him. But he knew it was too late for him for he was corrupted by the dreaded evil that is 'romance'.

As for Zane, he couldn't help but feel… envious of Jay and Nya's relationship…

He always noticed how happy the two were when one was with the other. This subject didn't really bother him… until now. He wasn't sure why, but he's been feeling rather lonely as of late. The nindroid often doubted he would find a companion for him. Sure, he considered his human teammates 'brothers' and they were in some ways, but he wanted something more. Something similar to what Jay and Nya had, but he believed it to be impossible.

'No girl would ever want someone, no, some_thing_ like me…'

Zane thought sadly. He couldn't bear the thought of being with a young woman, only for her to grow old and die, while he, an android, will remain young and beautiful. He still knew that time will take its toll on his body (like rusting or being outdated), but he can never age like a normal human, and he wasn't sure he could move on when the girl of his dreams, whoever she may be, passes from this world. But Zane will never have to worry about anything like that.

It would never happen.

No girl in all of Ninjago will desire a relationship with a non-human.

"Zane?"

Not even the kunoichi will want anything to do with him.

"Zane!"

Perhaps he was doomed to roam the earth for eons… All alone…

"_**ZANE!"**_

The ice wielder was shaken out of his thoughts, icy blue optics meeting the hot amber eyes of a certain ninja of fire.

"Dude, what's your problem!? You were zoning out for five minutes!"

"I was?"

Zane noticed that the table was already cleaned up while the other guys were getting ready for training, and he was just sitting there, his meal sitting on its plate. He glanced at his unfinished sandwich, then back up at Kai, who was still staring at him.

(*) "_Olen pahoillani_… I guess I'm not feeling well today."

"What's gotten into you?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Shall we head to the dojo?"

SQUAWK!

The nindroid halted at the sound of his falcon ally. The nindroid opened the window, allowing his fellow robot into the room. The dark-feathered bird perched on the android's arm.

"Hello my friend."

The falcon cooed in response to its master, waiting for a command.

"Sensei told us that there are four kunoichi in the world and we already have one with us. You can help by going out and search for clues on the whereabouts of the other three kunoichi and the locations of the Silver Weapons. Do you think you can do that?"

The robotic predator managed to nod its head. Zane stretched his arm out and the falcon took to the skies once again, ready to do its partner's bidding.

Cole stepped up and closed the window soon after the falcon took off.

"Now that Zane's gotten the falcon stuff taken care of, let's go train."

Before Jay could leave, he felt a vice grip on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kai glaring at him. Knowing the fire ninja, he gulped with apprehension.

"Jay, before we go, I need to have a moment with you…"

* * *

Zane, Cole, and Lloyd stood in the streets of Ninjago City, waiting for the other two ninjas.

"It's been twenty-five minutes! What's taking them so long!?" Lloyd complained.

"Kai always preferred to solve matters as soon as possible. This is unusual." Even the analytical Zane found both ninjas' prolonged absence puzzling.

Cole opened his mouth to give his thoughts, only to be shoved face first onto the concrete as a streak of blue sped past him.

"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

The earth ninja looked up to see Jay hiding behind Zane and Lloyd. The three ninjas faced the direction the lightning ninja came from, coming face to face with Kai.

"Alright Kai," Cole got up, making sure his own face wasn't messed up, "what did you do?"

'Guess I was wrong', the black ninja thought back on his bet earlier this morning.

Kai would've answered, if it wasn't for Jay's loud sobs drowning out his words.

"Quit crying you dumbass!" Lloyd callously scolded the older ninja.

"IT WAS TERRIBLE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE!" The blue ninja continued to bawl.

"Relax, Jay. Can you tell us what happened?" Zane, being the helpful nindroid he was, placed a soothing hand on Jay's shoulder.

"Right after you guys left, he… he…"

* * *

Previously in the apartment…

"MMMMFFFFPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jay was tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. Not even his muffled shrieks could drown out the terrible cacophony that was torturing the poor guy. Kai took his iPhone and had 'Baby' by Justin Beaver play in a loop for ten whole minutes on full blast. The usually hotheaded ninja did nothing but gaze at him with a bored look on his face and flaunting his earplugs. There was nothing the blue ninja went through that could compare to this monstrosity!

"It's been ten minutes."

Kai _finally_ turned off the song and ripped the tape from Jay's face, letting a pained yelp escape from the terrified ninja's mouth.

"If you EVER hurt Nya at all, it's gonna be ten hours! TEN! HOURS! You got that!?"

Jay nodded his red tear-filled face furiously and took off once Kai untied him.

This was one lesson the Swede will NEVER forget.

* * *

The other ninjas shuddered once Jay finished his story. NOBODY deserved that kind of torture. Well, maybe Garmadon or Dareth, but still…

"Whoa…" The green ninja was practically speechless. What Jay went through almost made the final battle sound like a walk in the park. Oh well, not _his_ problem. The talkative ninja brought it upon himself for dating the sister of a lunatic.

The blue ninja still cried, clinging to Zane for support, babbling about how 'it just kept going and going'. Even the nindroid shuddered at the idea of listening to that awful song repeatedly. But there was nothing he can do about what already happened. The least he could do was try and comfort the poor guy.

Cole was grateful that Nya chose Jay. He always thought the sister of fire was beautiful, but he felt that she should choose who she wanted to be with, and the earth ninja knew that she made the right choice. If she chose HIM, then HE would've been the one that was tortured by the brother of metal, and he didn't envy Jay for that. Not at all.

"Kai?"

"Yeah, Cole?"

"You're just plain evil."

"Thank you."

* * *

At the dojo, the training session was focused on Nya instead of Lloyd for today. Dareth has also joined in but he apparently learned a lesson (for once). Ever since he tried to flirt with the metal kunoichi, the brown ninja became much more wary of Jay and always tried to maintain a good distance away from him. It didn't help that they were now officially an item.

"Okay Nya, you must build up your strength based on your element by focusing on the purified and refined aspects of metal."

"Yes Sensei."

"The metal of an axe can split wood and other soft objects. I want to see you use this power."

Wu placed several blocks of wood in front of the kunoichi. Nya stood in silence, building up her strength. Then she raised her arm…

"HIYA!"

SMASH!

Nya split the pieces of lumber before her in a single swift motion of her hand, just like an axe chopping a tree. Her hand didn't even hurt from the impact or momentum. Sensei Wu took a look at the split wood. It was a clean cut, just like a tree felled by a metal craft. The guys looked at Jay and they can immediately tell that he was VERY impressed.

"You learn very fast my student."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Next, show me your skills with the Steel Kunai by attacking these dummies."

(*) "_Hai_!"

Once again, Nya got into position, gripping her kunai, facing the targets before her.

The metal kunoichi faced the dummy closest to her and thrust her weapon forward right in the center of the 'enemy'. Nya swiftly pulled out the kunai and turned her attention to the other dummies.

Leaping backwards, she threw the short blades, each one hitting a stuffed figure, sending them flying and pinning them to the wall. This time, she didn't remove the sharp metal from them.

Sensei Wu approached one of the dummies and yanked it, but it wouldn't budge. As long as the kunai was attached, the enemies' bodies would be as stiff and inflexible as refined metal. The old man knew this would be expected from the Silver Weapon of Metal.

"Well done. You've honed your abilities and element."

"Way to go Nya!" Jay cheered on his girlfriend.

Once again, Zane became preoccupied with his thoughts. Finding and training the kunoichi will take time. Will one of them be to him what Nya was to Jay? He wanted to believe so, but a part of him still doubted it. Yet, the nindroid can't jump to conclusions. He hoped that the falcon will have some clues when it returns…

* * *

Far from Ninjago city, in the very northwestern parts of the continent, there was a certain town called Arbouria, named for the thick forests that surrounded the area. Because of its distance from the city, the town had its own unique culture. The society was more 'open' in comparison to other settlements like Ignacia, the people ate bread more often than rice, and the roofs had flat shingles, among many others.

The mechanical falcon flew into the heart of Arbouria, gliding over the suburban buildings, until it finally decided to rest in a garden in the back of one of the houses. The bird perched itself on the fence to store the remaining energy in its cybernetic body, but it didn't take to account, the presence of another…

"Why, hello there."

The avian robot, turned its head to see a girl around the ninjas' age looking back at it.

A warm smile graced the girl's rosy face. With her light brown locks flowing in the soft breeze and grayish blue eyes brimming with curiosity, she was a lovely young woman.

"You know, falcons don't usually come here in Arbouria. How about staying here for a while?"

The girl spoke in a dignified yet gentle tone as she approached the bird. The falcon didn't sense any danger from her and propped itself onto her arm. Scanning her full appearance, the robot took in the details of her clothes. The girl was clad in a rather simple outfit. Her pink turtleneck sweater, long white skirt held up by a belt, and crimson headband still gave her a distinct look.

The mystery girl walked around the garden, showing the falcon all the flowers that grew in it.

"Do you like it? I planted most of them myself. I always had an affinity for all kinds of flowers for as long as I can remember."

The robotic bird took in her words and the surroundings. The garden was filled with all kinds of flowers. Roses, lilies, daisies, irises, and many other kinds of flora consumed plenty of space in the backyard. This small area in the back of a simple house was brimming with the beauty and gifts of nature.

"I love Mother Nature and everything she has to give."

Again, the falcon turned its attention towards the girl, who began to stroke its feathers.

"You're lucky, falcon. You can fly and travel all over Ninjago. As for me, I've been in Arbouria all my life. Never even been to Ninjago City. Lately, I've been having a case of wanderlust. I don't necessarily want to _abandon_ my home, it's just that I desire to see the world beyond Arbouria. One day, I'll grow my own wings and leave this town behind, but that's just some silly wishful thinking, right?"

The bird on the girl's arm didn't respond, absorbed in her words. The information it gathered based on everything she said and the relative location may be useful to the prophecy.

Perhaps…

The mechanical falcon flapped its wings, causing the girl to gasp and stretch out her arm, letting it fly back to Ninjago City. She continued to gaze skyward, watching as the black avian flew off, wondering why it would leave so suddenly.

Little did she know, that seemingly simple encounter with the bird will change her life.

* * *

"Phew! What a day!"

The guys slumped on the floor of the apartment once they returned from the dojo.

"You said it, kid." Cole propped his muscular form on his bed. The training session wasn't bad, it's just that it was very tiring for the ninjas. Unfortunately, there was no air conditioning in the cheap living space, forcing them to sweat like they were in a sauna.

*TOCK* *TOCK*

Zane noticed his partner pecking at the window. He allowed it to glide into the room.

"Welcome back. I hope you have found some useful information."

Zane's falcon nodded, waiting for its partner to get to work.

The humanoid brought up his laptop. Without the computer at the Bounty, he had to use one in order to view his partner's activities away from the city. The nindroid opened the panel on the falcon's torso, inserting a plug into it, wiring it up to the laptop. The other ninjas also looked at the screen, wondering what the avian robot has seen.

After several painful moments of staring at the uploading screen, the guys finally got a look at everything the falcon saw over the last several hours.

"It's just a bunch of trees."

"Shut up Jay."

Kai berated the blue ninja as the laptop displayed the falcon's viewpoint of the forested lands it flew over during the day. Next, the ninjas saw a town not like any other they've been to. What they didn't expect was a certain someone who had spoken to the bird earlier.

"_Why, hello there."_

If Zane had a heart, it would've stopped.

'Beautiful…'

In front of the screen was quite possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The nindroid couldn't explain why, but he felt something within him that he never felt before. Is he supposed to have this feeling? What was it? Could she be the one? He was completely engrossed by the maiden in front of him. She spoke with a slight accent Zane detected to be of an Estuary dialect based on his knowledge of human speech. The way she spoke continued to captivate the robot. Everything about her was so endearing to him. From her generous manners towards the falcon to the light freckles on her face. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Unfortunately, the screen went blank once the falcon's memories were recorded.

"Well, that was interesting…" Jay broke the silence (as usual).

"I think we found the kunoichi of nature." Cole expressed his thoughts aloud.

"What makes you think that?" Kai asked the leader.

"Well, she obviously has a strong connection with plants, she also said she wanted to leave this 'Arbouria' place, and that's perfect. She'll be at least somewhat willing to be recruited."

"But what if she doesn't?" Jay questioned. "Don't you think we need something more than just 'Join the ninjas, we have cookies!' to get her to join us!?"

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy. All I'm saying is that she wouldn't resist as much once we meet her."

"I guess…"

"Zane?"

Lloyd noticed Zane kept staring at the black screen of the laptop long after the video cut off. He tried to get his attention by waving his hand in from of the nindroid's optics. Every time one of the ninjas did this, the Finn would always follow their hands, but not this time. He just sat there. He didn't even blink.

That can only mean one thing.

"We lost him!" The Eurasian boy cried.

Lloyd thought he'd never see the day Zane, of all people, would fall in love. The quartet of 'free' guys was now down to a trio.

The nindroid was still lost in thought. The image of the girl's face was ingrained in his vision, her pleasant voice echoing in his mechanical mind. He wanted to believe she was the next kunoichi, but only Sensei Wu will know. Zane hoped Cole's assumption was correct and she would want to join the ninjas.

And stay with him…

If only he knew her name…

* * *

(*) _Olen pahoillani_ = I'm sorry (Finnish)

(*) _Hai_ = Yes (Japanese)

* * *

**Her name's Heather, Zane! :D You'll get to meet her next chapter! But remember, the road to love will NOT be easy for them or for the other couples and will take time. This is going to be a long fic, not a shallow two-hour long movie.**

**And did Kai REALLY have to unleash Justin Beaver (not related to Justin Bieber) on Jay?**

**Yes. Yes he did.**

**So please review & check out my poll!**

**CHIMA SUCKS!**


	6. Robot Meets Human

**Chosen by Destiny**

**It's gonna happen guys! Heather's finally gonna meet everyone's favorite nindroid!**

**How will she react?**

**Let's watch!**

**Kudos 2 anyone who finds the Simpsons quote!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Robot Meets Human

Sensei Wu looked at the laptop, replaying the falcon's recorded visions until he memorized all the details. Based on the scrolls he read, the Silver Weapon of Nature was said to be located in a deep forest, and the land surrounding Arbouria was abundant with trees. It would make sense for the Forest Staff to be hidden somewhere in the woods surrounding the faraway town.

Not only that, but the girl showed a lot of promise. Some girls would've been intimidated by a big black falcon if it appeared all of a sudden in front of them, but not for her. Instead of being frightened, she only smiled and let the predatory bird perch on her arm. It may not appear to be a big deal, but for the wise man, this proved that she was no ordinary girl. Her apparent love for plants and generosity made her a perfect candidate for the kunoichi of nature.

And he also noticed that a certain ninja of ice has taken a liking to her.

"I agree with Cole. I believe this girl from Arbouria is the next kunoichi."

"But Uncle, what if she isn't? There's many other girls out there and any one of them could be the same as her!" Lloyd exclaimed, secretly wanting to delay the search for more girls.

"As Cole said, this girl has a strong connection to all sorts of flora, and she seeks for a life away from her home, like the tree tops growing further from the ground where they sprouted."

"So does that mean..?"

"Yes, Jay. This girl is the kunoichi of nature."

"When will we go to this 'Arbouria' wherever the hell that is?" Kai asked.

"Based on the falcon's general direction of travel, I calculate that Arbouria is to the northwest of Ninjago City, and it may take at least five hours to get there, not including the journey back."

The nindroid just HAD to say that…

Wu on the other hand, came up with a plan to take a little less time.

"If what Zane said is true, then we must leave first thing in the morning."

The male ninjas gawked at their old teacher with disbelief.

'In the morning!?' The guys thought simultaneously.

"Are you serious!?" Kai yelled in one of his predictable outbursts.

"Yes, I'm serious. We must go to Arbouria so we can recruit her. After that we have to find the other two kunoichi as soon as we can. Since they don't have any experience like Nya, training them _will_ take a long time."

"Yes Sensei."

Nodding at his students' compliance, Wu headed off for bed since it was getting late.

"Make sure to wake up early and prepare to leave once we get up because Arbouria is very far from Ninjago City. You could even say we're going on a 'road trip'."

"Finally! Now I'm not the only girl!" Nya was excited at the prospect of having another girl to keep her company. After an unbearably long time of being the only girl in an 'all-boys' group, it'll be refreshing to hang out with someone of the same gender.

Zane was also looking forward to this 'road trip'. Not only will they find the second kunoichi, he will also get to see the mystery girl for real.

* * *

Soon, the ninjas found themselves back on the road. Well, _above_ the road, since they were all on the Ultra Dragon, sans Nya, who opted to ride with Star.

"So what do you think Arbouria's like, Uncle?"

"Arbouria is very far from Ninjago City, so it's going to be different than what you're all used to. It may be faraway, but that doesn't mean the people are 'backwards'. They just have a different way of doing things."

"How do you know all that?" Nya asked from Star.

"I read much about the history of Ninjago throughout my long life. But that's all I know about our destination, for even I haven't been there. We'll find out more when we get there."

The group continued further until, according to Zane, they were four hours away from the city.

"Stop!"

The Ultra Dragon came to a halt, descending to the ground, followed by Star.

"What now, Sensei?" Cole asked in a frustrated manner.

"If any of the dragons appear in Arbouria, they will arouse suspicion and gain the attention of enemies. I do not wish for an innocent town and her people to be attacked because of us. We will travel on foot from here on out."

"_**WHAT!?"**_

"On FOOT!? Sensei! Do you any idea how long it'll take for us to reach Arbouria with no vehicles or dragons!?" Kai complained.

"I know. That's why I advised you to wake up early and leave as soon as possible. It will likely be late once we reach our destination. That was my strategy."

"Damn, he's good…" Cole muttered under his breath towards Lloyd, who nodded.

"Release the dragons for now. In case of an emergency, Lloyd and Nya, to call your dragons, just whistle and they'll come to you."

"Got it." His nephew grumbled.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Nya hopped off Star, following Wu.

The guys hung their heads in resignation as they walked along the road.

This was going to be a LONG trip…

The sun was already setting when the group FINALLY reached their destination.

"We finally made it!" Jay sprawled out on a conveniently placed bench on the edge of the town.

The ninjas also took a seat, finally able to rest their aching feet. Even Zane's internal fans were working overtime to prevent his body from overheating under the ruthless summer heat.

But they couldn't rest for long, they still need to find the girl's house.

"Zane, do you have the falcon's recordings in your database?" Wu asked his robotic pupil.

"Yes."

"Do you have any clue to where her house is?"

"Give me one moment, I'll replay the video and look for any implications."

Once the video played in Zane's vision, he became still as a statue with a blank expression on his face, taking in every detail of whatever he could see of the girl's home. Based on the layout of the town from the bird's point-of-view, and what he could see of the house, he came up with a conclusion to its location.

"It's not far from where we are now. In fact, it's just a short walk east of here."

The ninjas headed off in the direction Zane specified. Soon, they were in front of a townhouse.

"That's her residence. Based on the falcon's vision, it has the same brick material."

"Really? They all look the same to me." Lloyd said, rolling his eyes. The other guys agreed. The whole row of houses were completely identical to one another.

"This really is her house. According to the falcon's directions and viewpoint, this is it."

"Then who's gonna knock? I don't want to look like some crazy freak popping up saying, 'We've come to take your daughter!' And at the wrong house to boot! Yeah! Real smooth!" Jay ranted.

"I'll have the honors." Wu approached the door, raising his fist to knock.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

Heather was back in her family's garden, watering the chrysanthemums. But flowers weren't the only thing in mind, the young woman's thoughts drifted to the mysterious falcon. She felt as if something was going to happen. Why did it come here? Why can't she keep her mind off it? Will she see it again?

Her thoughts were briefly interrupted by her mother's voice inside their home. She wasn't able to hear what was going on from the garden, but soon she heard footsteps approaching.

"Heather…"

"Yes, mother?"

The girl turned around to face her mother. She had dark brown hair which she kept it in a bun and a light complexion. Heather noticed how she had a perplexed look on her face.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

"There's this group outside and they said they need to see you. They're probably just a bunch of hooligans. Will you be a dear and shoo them off?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons. If they're really what you say they are, at least I can try and politely ask them to leave."

Being the amiable girl she always was, the brunette approached the doorway and was greeted by a sight nobody sees every day.

Her mother wasn't kidding.

In front of Heather was four young men, an old man, a boy, and (oddly enough) a single girl.

"Um, may I help you?"

"Greetings. I apologize if I interrupted you." The old man was the first to speak. The first thing Heather noticed was the white long beard and wide straw hat not like any she's seen before.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything."

"Then shall we talk? I like to speak to you about some very important matters."

"Important…?"

"Yes. It concerns the fate of all of Ninjago. I don't know if you have heard of it, but do you know the story of the First Spinjitzu Master?"

"Yes. Why?"

Even the memories of the First Spinjitzu Master still lingered in Arbouria. Just because it was far away from Ninjago City didn't mean the people had no knowledge of how the world was made.

"I am his son, Sensei Wu, and these are my students, the ninjas, as well as my nephew. A new prophecy tells of four kunoichi who will reveal a key essential for the final battle once they're gathered, and we're looking for them. We already have one and now, it's time for the second kunoichi to awaken."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am saying is- " The strange man halted himself awkwardly for a second, "I'm sorry, but do you mind if we come in? I believe it's better to talk about this subject inside."

"No, come in."

"Thank you."

As the group marched into her house, Heather took a look at each of them.

The blonde boy was clad in green and didn't look too happy being here. His green and red irises were a bit unsettling to her, but she refused to show it. Especially towards guests.

The girl in yellow came next, giving Heather a friendly smile. Even though they never met they had a feeling they'll get along just fine.

Next to the girl was two of the young men. The one in blue had a curious scar going through his right eyebrow and constantly gazed at the girl in a loving way. The other in red had ridiculously spiky hair and had a couple of scars around his left eye, one creating a notch in his eyebrow. 'I wonder how much gel he uses every day!' Heather giggled to herself at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just something that popped up in my head."

The tan ninja in red continued as Heather observed the last two.

The next ninja had apparently thick eyebrows and had light skin that looked paler than it really was because of his black suit and hair. She may not know him, but she could feel a 'strong and reliable' vibe from him.

And that brought her towards the last ninja.

At that moment, Heather's heart stopped, then did a metaphorical somersault.

She let out a surprised gasp.

'Handsome…'

The last person, the young man in white, was the most handsome person she had ever met. He was like an ice prince straight from a dream with his extremely pale porcelain skin, hair sticking up in a platinum blonde hue that was almost pure white, and crystal blue eyes that seemed to penetrate deep into her soul.

Similar thoughts went through Zane's head when he finally got to see the girl who captivated him yesterday in real life.

'She's even more beautiful in person.'

The nindroid finally took in her full appearance. She had the same pink sweater and white skirt she wore when she met the falcon. In spite of her blush, he could still see the faint freckles on the bridge of her nose with his advanced vision. Her bangs covering her forehead added further appeal to the beauty he saw in her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

That voice! Oh god, that voice!

His voice was absolutely mesmerizing! It was so velvety and beautiful, she could listen to him speak all day!

"Heather!"

The young woman was pulled out of her daze by the sound of her father's voice. On the stairs was a middle-aged man with the same light brown hair and a goatee staring at the group.

'Heather.' Zane thought. 'So that's her name. It's fitting…'

"Who are these people? Why are they here?"

"They came over to discuss very important matters concerning Ninjago, father. I let them in."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

Her father knitted his eyebrows together in thought. After a minute, his gaze softened.

"I guess they can stay and chat for a while. It's almost dinnertime so why don't we discuss this over some food?"

"That will be nice, Mister… Forgive me, but what is your surname?" The handsome stranger in white spoke with that wonderful voice again.

"Mr. Stuart."

"Right, Mr. Stuart."

The man nodded, continuing down the stairs. Heather looked back at Zane.

"I apologize if my father threw you off. He's not that good with strangers."

"I understand, Heather. Now, shall we go inside?"

"Okay, um… uh… what's your name?" She forgotten that his name was still lost to her.

"My name is Zane Julien."

"Zane? Hm, I really like that name. It's so unique. Zane…"

"And it's an honor to make your acquaintance, Heather Stuart."

* * *

The group of strangers sat with the family over some shepherd's pie. Heather and Zane opted to sit next to each other, their attraction obvious to everyone. The child sat as far away from the two as possible, muttering something about 'not catching some sick disease'.

With cheeks full like a hamster's, the red ninja looked at Zane.

"So Zane, how's- "

"Kai! Don't talk with your mouth full!" The black ninja scolded him like a boss.

Kai gave a cross look in his direction before swallowing his food. Wu got up to speak.

"Since it took us a long time to reach here, I'll get straight to the point."

"So, Wu, what brings you here to Arbouria? How does this involve my daughter?"

"As I told your child, Mrs. Stuart, I'm gathering three girls so they can awaken and become the kunoichi I saw in my vision. If the ninjas can't find them, the key will be lost and the green ninja might lose the final battle. One of the girls match your daughter perfectly. Now it is her turn to awaken as a kunoichi, the kunoichi of nature to be specific."

At that moment, Heather almost choked, the old man's words taking her by surprise. Zane got up to pat her back in an effort to help her down her meal. Eventually, she got her food down, gulping a glass of water.

"You mean… I'm… a ninja…?" The astonished girl gasped between deep breathes.

"How can she!?" Her father was just as surprised. "She never fought before, she's never even _touched_ some sort of weapon!"

"I am well aware of that, Mr. Stuart. Once she joins us, we'll train her in the ways of the ninja. When she does, we'll be one step closer to finding the key."

"Heather?" The soon-to-be kunoichi looked up at Zane.

"How do you feel?"

"I-I don't know… I'm not sure if I can do this… I mean, I would like to visit other parts of Ninjago, but I can't see myself as some warrior…"

Wu looked at Heather with understanding in his old eyes.

"Yes. I expect that you have doubts and confusions, but it's your destiny. I understand you need time to process everything. I'll give you the night to think this over."

"But where will we stay until then?" The yellow kunoichi asked Wu.

"Only two of you can stay because we only have two guest beds." Mrs. Stuart explained.

"But where will the rest of us go?" The one in blue asked.

"Wu and the girl… uh…"

"Nya."

"Yeah, Nya," Heather was grateful for the girl correcting her. "The two of you will stay her for tonight, the others, there's an inn in the north side of town, I can show you if you want."

"That's okay, we'll find it ourselves." Zane got up, helping Heather's mother with the dishes.

* * *

Later, the young men and the boy were prepared to leave.

"See you in the morning Jay." Nya gave the blue ninja a warm hug. "Be good, okay?"

"I can't." Jay whispered. "Not without you."

Wow, that was extremely sappy as hell…

"It's just one night. You can handle it." Even the kunoichi raised her brow at the sentiment.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's go before all the good rooms are booked." Kai dragged Jay away from his sister and out the door.

"It's time for us to part now." Zane felt a sudden figurative gap within his mainframe when he was hit with the realization that he'll be separated from Heather for a number of hours.

"Yeah… Good night…"

Heather didn't know why, but she was heartbroken to see Zane leave, even for just one night.

"Heather, before I go, I need to- "

"Hurry up Zane!" The boy yelled at the white ninja impatiently, getting his attention.

"I-I'm sorry, I should leave. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. See you, Zane…"

After the ninja left, Heather turned her attention to Wu.

"Heather."

"Yes, Sensei Wu?"

"Becoming a ninja will not be easy. You must prove yourself multiple times in the future. You won't learn everything overnight, for that's not how things work."

"I guess so…"

"I will not pressure you to join us. Whether you want to or not is entirely up to you. I'll give you the night to think this through."

"Thank you, Sensei."

Still nervous, Heather briskly walked back into her garden. The scents of the flowers swaying in the wind always calmed her, but not this time. Since Zane left, she began to feel depressed and lonely without the handsome ninja's presence by her side. Even the flowers she always adored offered no comfort. As much as she tried, her thoughts still revolved around him, she could still hear that silky smooth voice speaking to her.

'What's happening to me?'

The English girl never felt these feelings before. It was all so strange and new to her. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it was pretty frustrating. For once, being in her garden didn't do her any good. Before going back inside, she uttered one final sentiment for the young man in white.

"Stupid sexy Zane…"

* * *

**So, did anyone find it?**

…

**Good! Now please review!**


	7. Budding Romance

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Alright! We're gonna pick up right where we left off! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Budding Romance

Heather and Nya decided to take their time getting to know each other before they go to sleep.

"That is SO romantic!" Heather listened to Nya's story about her date back at Ninjago Tower.

"Yup. I'll never forget it for the rest of my life." Nya sighed wistfully.

The girls were dressed in their pajamas and chatted on the kunoichi's guest bed.

"So I see that you like Zane." The Asian girl told the brunette in a teasing manner, causing her to let out a high-pitched gasp.

"Well, I-I-I mean… we just met… uh…" The poor girl was a blushing stuttering mess!

"Don't fret. I know how you feel."

"H-how do you know?"

"I've been in love before, and that's what you're feeling right now. Plus, I saw the way you two were looking at each other. It's obvious."

"Me!? IN LOVE!?"

Nya nodded with knowledge in her eyes.

"H-how can that b-b-be!? I never had a crush b-before!" Heather continued to stutter. She had a habit of doing that whenever she was riled up. Nya got up and placed a firm hand on each of her shoulders.

"Listen, Heather. Don't get so worked up over this. Just give it some time. You can't just rush into any sort of relationship, but you also can't doubt yourself. Love is complicated, Heather. You have to wait and see if things will work out before you can exchange 'I love you's'. At least, take some time to know Zane a little better."

"O-Okay…"

"By the way, he likes you too."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Oh gosh…"

"You're one lucky girl, Heather! Zane's a really wonderful guy once you get to know him!"

"I-I guess I am… But I'm still not sure… This is possibly my first relationship…"

"Don't worry, as I said, give it some time, and you'll find out if you and Zane can be together."

"I-I'll try. Thank you Nya."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night."

After retreating to her room, Heather threw herself onto her bed. She had so many questions in her head she started to get a headache.

'Do I have what it takes? Am I really kunoichi material? What if I can't do it? I mean, I've wanted to leave Arbouria one day, but like this? It's too much! Perhaps the guys were wrong and I can't be a kunoichi. But if I say no, then ALL of Ninjago will be in danger, and it will be all my fault for refusing. What about my parents? What about everyone? What about… Zane…?'

She could feel her face heat up at the thought of the white ninja.

'Enough, Heather! You got a big day tomorrow! Get some sleep!'

After much difficulty, the English girl finally drifted off into dreamland, except she didn't dream of anything at all.

* * *

The guys were NOT having such a pleasant night.

By the time they got to the inn, only one room was available, which unfortunately, had only one bed and there were five of them…

(*) "_Kuso_! Cole, quit hogging the blanket!" Lloyd tried to tug some of the fabric from Cole so he could get warm. Apparently, they all had to cram themselves in the same bed.

"Well suck it up! I'm sensitive to the cold!" The black ninja clung to the warm blanket as if his life depended on it.

"Just to warn you guys," Jay started, "I was told I kick in my sleep."

Poor Kai was sleepy AND grumpy. All he wanted was some sleep and he wanted it NOW.

"SHUT UP! EVERYBODY! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT WE FOUND THE SECOND KUNOICHI AND WE'RE HALFWAY THROUGH THIS DUMB QUEST! NOW GO TO SLEEP!"

After some murmurs and grunts of (general) agreement, the lights were turned off and the guys tried to sleep. Before a full minute passed, at least Kai and Jay were already snoring. But Zane couldn't sleep. Not because of the bed or the noise, but because of a certain someone…

'Heather…'

Zane's mechanical eyes glowed in the darkness as he laid wide awake.

'Does she want to join us? What if she says no? Do I have a chance with her?'

Zane could feel his systems heat up at the thought of a relationship with her. At the same time, a bitter realization hit him.

'But she's a human and I'm just a robot who _looks_ just like a human. She'll age and eventually die, while I remain the same and will be all alone again. How will she take it if I tell her I'm not human? If I do, maybe- no… she'll reject me. Oh who am I kidding? I don't deserve someone as wonderful as her.'

The nindroid sadly resigned himself to his lonely fate and slipped into a dreamless night.

And Jay wasn't kidding about the kicking…

* * *

The ninjas made their way back to Heather's house. Thanks to Zane's memory bank, they had no trouble getting there. Once they reached their destination, they were greeted by Wu, Nya, and Heather. Obviously, Jay was ecstatic to see his girlfriend.

"Nya! I thought I'd never see you again!" The blue ninja rushed up and hugged his girlfriend.

Great, more sappiness…

"Enough, Jay. I'm fine." Nya giggled, squeezing herself out of Jay's embrace.

"Heather."

"Yes, Sensei Wu?"

"I expect you haven't made your decision yet. But until you do, take some time to get to know the other ninjas."

"Alright."

"Now let's head inside."

* * *

In the living room, Heather finally got all the ninjas' names.

"The one in red is Kai, ninja of fire." Wu motioned towards the young man in red.

"This is Jay, blue ninja of lightning." Jay greeted her with a 'hi' before gazing at Nya again.

"Then Cole, black ninja of earth and leader of the ninjas." Said ninja merely nodded at her.

"And last but not least, is my nephew, Lloyd Garmadon, the destined green ninja."

The blonde boy gave a nonchalant greeting before gazing elsewhere.

"I take it you already know Nya and Zane."

The mentioned kunoichi and ninja passed a comforting smile towards Heather.

"Heather, I like to know your decision by noon, until then my students, go and explore Arbouria and find some clues about the Forest Staff. Meanwhile, you, Heather, should learn more about being a ninja with Zane." Wu looked at Zane, aware of the nindroid's growing attraction for the second kunoichi.

"Yes Sensei." Heather obeyed the old man like she was already his student. Wu nodded as he went off to a secluded corner to meditate.

"Now that Sensei's outta the way, let's go out." Cole got up, itching to explore this new town. The ninjas got up in tow but Zane stayed seated as the ninjas prepared to leave.

"Do you remember the way back?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. Quit worrying Zane." Kai responded.

Soon afterwards everyone but Zane and Heather were gone. It was just the two of them now.

The infatuated duo stood in silence, taking their time to take in each other's looks.

Every time Heather looked into Zane's crystalline eyes, they looked like they glowed, adding a mysterious air to him she found more and more appealing.

Zane noticed that Heather carried a sophisticated fragrance of white roses and gardenias, quite distinct from the cherry blossoms in Nya's presence.

"So Zane! I like to show you my garden!" The brunette grabbed the blonde's arm and led him into the backyard, attempting to have a moment with him. Once outside, she let go of his hand, allowing him to explore the flower-filled yard for the first time.

"I always come here to just be me." Heather walked ahead, tending to the plants. "Whenever I need time to think about stuff or escape from the rest of the world, I would stay here and then I forget all about my problems. The plants always had that sort of effect on me. Do you like it?"

"It's lovely." The nindroid observed the flowers he previously seen in the falcon's visions.

Speaking of which…

The falcon swooped down and perched on his arm. Heather also recognized it.

"That's the same falcon I met the other day!"

"So you've met him. This falcon is my companion and he has helped me and the others through many trials. I owe my life to him."

"I guess it really is fate that led us up to this point."

"I believe so."

"Zane… Since I'm destined to be a ninja, what's it like being one?"

Thus, the nindroid spent all morning telling Heather of the ninjas' adventures, from skirmishes with the Serpentine to finding their true potentials. It was all fascinating to her.

"That's amazing! Do you think I'll find my 'true potential' one day?"

"I assure you that you will one day. But as Sensei Wu said, it will be a long time before you do so, for the life of a ninja isn't always so glorious."

Before Zane could continue, the doorbell rang. Heather ran inside to check through the window and sure enough, the ninjas returned.

"Uncle!" Lloyd called out to his relative once Heather opened the door.

"I see you've returned my students." The old man greeted his pupils.

"We think we have a good idea where the next Silver Weapon is." Nya explained.

"What information did you find?"

"Whenever we asked for rumors or anything interesting, most of the guys spoke of this 'Deep Woods' or something like that." Jay added.

"The Deep Woods? I know about that place!" Heather pushed her way into the conversation.

"What do you know about it?" Kai asked almost rudely.

"Well, there's a rumor that there's a treasure or something like that somewhere in the 'Deep Woods'. When Arbouria was first built, some explorers went in there to find it, but they never returned. Neither has anyone who attempted to venture in there after that. Nobody dared to go in there afterwards."

"I believe that 'treasure' may actually be the Forest Staff, which is destined to be yours." The old man looked at the brunette. "So, Heather? Have you made your decision?"

"I… I…"

"You don't have to answer immediately."

Heather knew there was no turning back, but somewhere deep in her heart, she realized this was her destiny and she had to face it head on. She also knew it wasn't going to be easy, but then again, most things in life wasn't.

"I accept."

She knew what she got herself into, but she had no regrets.

* * *

Saying goodbye is difficult. Especially to your parents, not knowing when you'll see them again.

"Mother… Father…" Heather embraced her parents once she got her things packed, which were just some clothes and pictures.

"I'll miss you all _so_ much." She hugged her family as if it was the last day of Ninjago.

"Oh Heather, I must say, I'm proud of you." Mr. Stuart hugged his daughter. "I can't believe that you'll go on an adventure to save Ninjago. It feels like only yesterday when you were a little girl picking any flower of your fancy. I'm going to miss you."

Poor guy was close to tears. His wife had to support him.

"Heather, PLEASE be careful out there."

"I will mother."

"And Zane…"

The nindroid looked up at Mrs. Stuart.

"No matter what happens, please look after my daughter. I know I can trust you with her."

"I promise, I will keep Heather safe from harm, come what may."

After saying their final goodbyes, Heather's parents saw off the group and their daughter until they were out of sight.

* * *

At the entrance, the group stopped for a breather.

"Sensei? Where are we going?" Cole asked his teacher once they stopped.

"The Deep Woods." Wu answered calmly.

"What!? Uncle, that's crazy! Didn't you hear what Heather said!? Anyone who've been there never came back! What if that happens to us!?"

"It will not. The people before us were not destined for the Forest Staff, and Heather…"

The English girl perked up at her name, looking at Wu with her grayish-blue irises.

"You can't fight in those clothes. I'll give you your new uniform now."

The girl was confused. How was he going to do that?

"NINJA-GO!"

Wu suddenly became a bright tornado and zoomed past Heather, leaving her in a new outfit.

Heather's ninja uniform was in teal, much like Nya's being yellow. Her halter top left a little bit of space between the hem and her shorts, which had a long transparent half-skirt on the right side that went down to her knees. She also had tall boots and loose arm covers reaching her elbows, and the same mask as Nya's. One thing that remained was her headband.

"Whoa…" Heather shook off the dizziness from the twister.

"Heather Stuart, you are from here on in, the kunoichi of nature."

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting this kind of clothing…" Heather slowly rotated, getting a good look at her uniform, her half-skirt twirling around her legs.

Zane kept staring at the gorgeous girl before him, thinking she couldn't be any more beautiful. His reddening face was not caused by blood rush, but from increased heat within his systems. He wondered if being an android was a mixed blessing…

"Zane!" Cole had to shake Zane out of his stupor.

Jay gave the nindroid a knowing smirk, having had similar experiences beforehand.

"Now, can you tell us exactly where the 'Deep Woods' are?" Wu asked Heather.

"Sure. The Deep Woods is the southeastern portion of the forest just outside of here."

"Then lead the way."

* * *

As Heather pointed them towards the Deep Woods, the group realized that the name was apt. The further they went, the thicker the forest got, and all the foliage let in less sunlight, making it very dark, even at this time of day. The ninjas had to stay close so none of them got lost.

Jay tried to ease the tension by chatting, albeit only with Nya, who listened intently. Heather couldn't help but notice the way Kai glared daggers towards them, ESPECIALLY Jay.

"I take it that Kai and Nya are siblings?" Heather asked to no one in particular

"How did you know?" The earth ninja raised his thick eyebrows.

"I noticed how Kai keeps glaring at Jay every time he's close to Nya or even just looking at her. Almost like an overprotective brother."

"You don't say…"

'Obviously, Heather's never seen one of Kai's famous outbursts before.' Lloyd thought.

The ninjas went further and further into the forest, the eeriness was starting to get to Kai.

"Brrrr… Where the hell is the Forest Staff!? This place is giving me the creeps!"

"Awww…. Is big bro scared of the dark scary woods?" Nya teased him putting emphasis on the last three words.

"Hell no! Being scared and thinking some place is creepy is different!"

"Yeah…" Cole added, "…right…"

(*) "_Urusai_! YOU used to be scared of dragons!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"Kai! Cole! Stop fighting! This isn't the right time." Zane got in between the squabbling ninjas, trying to push them apart.

*BONK* *BONK*

"Ow!"

Sensei Wu had enough and hit the fire and earth ninjas on their heads with his staff.

"Enough, both of you! The last thing I want to hear from the both of you is an apology."

"Sorry Sensei…" Both ninjas hung their heads in humiliation.

"It's nearby." Heather interrupted the ninjas.

The others perked up at the kunoichi of nature's statement.

"The Forest Staff. I could feel it that way."

The new kunoichi ran off with the others following her until she led them into a secluded grove. In front of them was none other than…

"The Forest Staff…"

The Silver Weapon of Nature stood in the center of the area on a stone that served as a type of pedestal. The weapon had an intricate pattern running through it like vines. Heather walked up to it, feeling like it was actually calling out to her. The kunoichi felt her adrenaline pick up once she grasped it, the staff glowed at that moment, and then shrunk into only one foot in length. 'I guess the staff shrinks when I'm not really using it.' The brunette mused to herself.

"We finally have the second Silver Weapon. Now, let's leave." Before the ninja could, a familiar growl echoed throughout the grove. Behind them, there was a dragon! Unlike Star, this one had dark green scales and a lighter green pattern around its limbs like leaves.

Heather would've screamed, if it wasn't for her voice getting caught in her throat. Nonetheless, she clung to Zane so tight, the nindroid thought his gears would be squeezed out of place.

"W-What do I do?" Heather whispered to the white ninja once she found her voice.

"You must prove that you aren't evil. The dragons were told to protect the weapons from those with evil intentions, you have to prove that you're one of us."

Heather gave a tiny step towards the dragon but not without passing a concerned glance at the others' direction. Nya only gave her a hand motion that said 'go on'. Once she finally faced the dragon, she felt a spark of daring ignite within her that she never felt before.

"Do not try anything dragon!" The kunoichi raised her voice towards the winged creature, who stood still as she got closer.

"I understand that you don't trust me, but I know I'm a kunoichi and that is what's been fated for me! Please, this staff was destined to be mine and I promise I have no intention for evil. If you give me the opportunity, I'll let you help as well."

The dragon grunted in response and pressed its head next to the teal kunoichi.

"Phew! Now that Heather's got herself a pet, let's leave already!" Jay complained.

* * *

With Zane's help, the group retraced their steps and made it out of the Deep Woods, the first people to get out alive. The sun was setting by the time they finally got out.

"Oh sweet sunlight! I'm never going back in there ever again!" Kai was grateful to finally leave that awful place.

"Lloyd, Nya? Do you remember how to call the other dragons?" Wu asked.

The boy and kunoichi nodded and whistled. Before long, the Ultra Dragon and Star responded and landed in front of them, as well as Heather's dragon, who recognized its kind. The nature kunoichi followed the others' example and got onto her dragon.

"Zane!"

The ninja of ice looked up at the brunette as she called him.

"Would you like to go with me?" She offered her hand with a smile.

"I would like that." Grasping a rosy hand with his pale one, Zane got onto the kunoichi's dragon and the group of ninjas finally headed back to Ninjago City. Heather somehow managed to hide her excitement at the prospect of a life of adventure. Not only that, but she would get to spend time with Zane. She looked up at him with admiration and new confidence.

"You know, I feel safe with you, Zane. I don't know what challenges we'll face, but at least you'll be there to teach me. I trust you." Heather gave a sweet smile towards Zane.

It didn't sound like much, but the blonde was touched by her kindness. Maybe he does have a chance with her after all…

But both Zane and Heather knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg…

* * *

(*) Kuso = Dammit (Japanese)

(*) Urusai = Shut up (Japanese)

* * *

**Whoo! Two down, two to go! PLEASE review everybody!**

**Oh, and Garmadon will finally appear in the next chapter (bet U wonder what he's been up to)! So stay tuned!**


	8. Send in the Clones

**Chosen by Destiny**

**YES! The ninjas will have their first REAL challenge in this version of 'Double Trouble'! I'll try to be faithful to the original episode, but I didn't say this'll be 'AU' for nothing. If some of the stuff in the episode wasn't written down, that's because it (mostly) stays the same here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Send in the Clones

Needless to say, Heather was dazzled by Ninjago City. It was so different from home! All the tall buildings made the girl crane her neck. Everything in the city was so amazing, but she knew she wasn't here to take pictures or buy souvenirs, she had her own destiny to fulfill. That's why she was at the dojo with the others…

"Heather Stuart, kunoichi of nature." Sensei Wu began today's traning session with her.

"Your abilities are unique, because you will harness the power of those that already live. Plants are very much alive like us humans. Many take them for granted, but nature can be a powerful force. A fallen tree can crush a sturdy house and the roots break apart the earth in which they dwell. Since that is your element, you may even hear them speak and communicate with them with proper training."

The wise teacher brought in a small bonsai tree in front of his newest student.

"We'll start off slow and steady. You have much to learn before you can perform Spinjitzu. First, you must put all your focus onto this tree and try to communicate with it." The English kunoichi closed her eyes in deep concentration, putting all thoughts into her training, attempting to hear the plant in front of her.

"Dude, how will she- "

"Be quiet Lloyd!" Cole hissed under his breath at the young ninja.

As Heather continued to concentrate, everyone and everything around her seemed so far away. After what seemed like minutes, faint whispers filled the room. It couldn't be Sensei or the guys because the voice whispering to her was hushed yet clear, like leaves rustling in the winds. Was it coming from the plant in front of her?

'Beware…'

Heather was disturbed. Was she and the others already in danger?

'Beware? Of what?' Heather asked mentally, because 'talking' to plants was really some sort of telepathic communication with nature itself.

'…Beware… for he is coming…'

'Who is 'he'?'

'…Garmadon…'

Heather never heard that name before, but somehow, she was filled with a sense of dread just hearing it. She wanted answers, but her ears were no longer filled with ominous whispers. She got out of her 'trance' and shook her head in frustration.

"Heather…" Zane supported her as she got up.

"Did the tree say anything?" Wu asked.

"I-I have a bad feeling. All it said was 'beware'…"

"Did it point to anyone or anything in specific?"

"I-I never heard of 'him' before, but the tree called him Garmadon."

Sensei Wu and the ninjas were alarmed once Heather uttered the Dark Lord's name.

"This is not good." The old man mused. "Sooner or later, Garmadon will know about our quest to find the kunoichi. We may be halfway through, but we must hurry. I have a fear of what he could do if he finds the water or wind kunoichi before us."

"I'm sorry for interrupting Sensei, but who's Garmadon?"

Wu hung his head in sadness with his reply.

"Garmadon is the Dark Lord, a truly evil man, but he's also my brother as well as Lloyd's father. As you know, it is Lloyd's destiny to face his own father in the battle that will decide the fate of all of Ninjago."

The teal kunoichi was shocked by her teacher's words. She would've never thought that he and the lord of all evil could've been related. She felt even worse for Lloyd, the poor kid will have to face his own father in the future. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for both of them.

"Wu, Lloyd… I-I didn't know… I'm so sorry."

"You are not at fault Heather. I am to blame for withholding this information from you. But we mustn't get caught up in the past. Instead, we must focus on the present to prepare ourselves for the future. Now let us continue, shall we?"

* * *

Garmadon trembled, clinging to the railing of the Dark Bounty and gasping for air. Standing up alone seemed like a brutal task after having much of his energy drained by the Mega Weapon.

The black-skinned lord observed his latest 'creation'. In front of him were the ninjas, or more specifically, doppelgangers who looked exactly like them, save for the menacing blood red eyes mimicking those of their creator. But he didn't have time to gawk at a bunch of clones.

"The ninjas have met their match! At last, the ninjas will be destroyed and nothing can stop me from taking over Ninjago!"

"But sssssir what about the rumorsssss?"

The lord of evil, for once, took heed of the fangpyre goon's question.

What a way to destroy the atmosphere.

"If the rumors are true, then my brother has become so desperate to oppose me that he's now recruiting females to join his idiotic platoon of ninjas. It's been said that the female samurai has become one of them and they only managed to find one more. _Zane_…"

The nindroid clone gave his master a steely look at the mention of his 'name'.

"Rumor has it that the ninja you've taken your image from has developed an attraction for this new girl. If you find her, distract her. Make her stray from the path of the ninjas, do whatever it takes to keep her from assisting those pesky cretins."

"Yes, master." The robot replica's evil smile went unseen underneath his hood.

* * *

The guys were on their way to Darkley's School for _Good_ Boys on the Ultra Dragon. It was nice to have a break from training all the time, even more so because of the kunoichi being added to the group. But they were still wary of Heather's message of Garmadon.

"Do you think my dad's gonna do something soon? I mean, we haven't heard from him in a long time." Lloyd asked his teammates.

"I'm afraid even I don't have an answer." Zane started. "But we must prepare ourselves for he may strike when we least expect it."

"I'm not worried." Jay exclaimed arrogantly. "It's just him all alone, facing against all of us. Now, it's seven to one! We already got this!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Cole reminded the blue ninja, "First, Heather still hasn't learned Spinjitzu, second, we don't know where the water and wind kunoichi are, third, Garmadon still has the Serpentine to do his dirty work, and lastly, Lloyd will be the one facing him alone, and he is not even close to being ready."

"Oh thanks a lot Cole! Way to make me feel better!" The green ninja responded sarcastically.

"Look, Lloyd, it's just that- well… we… oh just forget about it and keep going!"

Zane's mind drifted back to Heather during the rest of the flight. 'I still haven't told her that I'm a nindroid. What if she rejects me? What will she think of me? I am NOT looking forward to the moment I tell her.' The ice ninja mused to himself, uncertain of what will happen in the future.

* * *

Heather was on her way to her and Nya's apartment, planning to unpack more of the stuff she took with her during her short break. With the guys at Darkley's and Nya at the auto shop, Wu allowed Heather to have some time to herself so she could get used to life away from Arbouria.

"Hey, babe."

Heather perked up at the familiar velvety voice and turned around the face Zane. Or the clone she thought was Zane. She couldn't tell he was evil due to his sunglasses hiding his red irises.

"Oh, Zane! How was your trip?"

"It's all good. Just joking with the guys, eating snacks, talking about Ninjago…"

"Really? I was thinking you wouldn't be back so soon from Darkley's. _Especially_ from some big event like a ceremony."

Heather didn't know the ninjas for long, but she can't deny feeling that something was up…

"We decided to head home early. Jay wouldn't shut up about 'missing Nya', and Kai and Cole were fooling around like a bunch of morons."

"Um… I see…"

"So how about we ditch this place and go out? You know, shopping, buying cupcakes, or just do whatever the hell you want."

"Zane? Are you… okay...?" Something was seriously wrong. Zane wasn't always this _informal_…

"When was I NOT okay? It's just you and me here in the big city."

The clone walked ahead, albeit only a few steps. Realizing Heather wasn't following him, 'Zane' turned around, he had to distract her or else he'll fail his mission!

"You aren't Zane."

The evil ninja was baffled. Apparently, the English kunoichi was more clever than she looked.

"Babe, what on earth are you saying?"

"You can't fool me anymore. The true Zane would never call me 'babe' or make fun of anyone! Tell me, who are you!?"

"Why should I? You couldn't even tell the difference between us." The evil Zane bragged at the nature kunoichi, but she had a plan to expose this imposter.

"If you really are Zane, answer me. What kind of bird came to me the day before we met?"

"A falcon." 'Zane' answered in a quizzical tone. He may be right, but Heather knew better and came up with more questions to ask.

"When I left Arbouria, what did you promise my mother?"

"I would always be there for you and protect you."

Heather knew that this Zane was right again, in a way, but she had one more question only the REAL Zane can answer correctly.

"What is the name of my dragon?"

The dragon of nature was only given a name once it reached Ninjago City. So far, only the guys, Nya and Wu knew it.

"Flower." 'Zane' was confident in his answer but failed to see the girl taking out her weapon.

The clone was struck by a sudden pain in his abdomen. The teal kunoichi took him completely by surprise by thrusting the Forest Staff at full length at him. The white doppelganger wrapped his arms around his torso and collapsed to the ground. He looked up to see the kunoichi glaring at him, realizing his sunglasses fell off, exposing his evil red eyes to her.

"You are NOT Zane! Who are you and what have you done to the REAL Zane!? Answer me!"

"Y-you…" The clone groaned, clutching his stomach. "You're not as dumb as I suspected." 'Zane' coughed out, "But soon, my master's wishes will be fulfilled."

"And who's he!?"

"Lord… Garmadon…" He answered weakly.

So the tree's premonition was true! Lord Garmadon already made his move. Heather had to do something, but what!? She still can't do Spinjitzu and she wasn't fully trained with her weapon, but she HAD to try! 'If I use my staff, maybe I can summon the forces of nature.' She thought to herself. Hoping it will work, the teal kunoichi thrust her staff onto the ground before her, vines sprouted from the area struck by the Silver Weapon. Before the evil Zane can escape, the plants grabbed him and held him onto the ground.

"Tell me! What is Garmadon planning to do!?"

"Why should I tell you?" The clone spat out.

"J-just tell me, or I'll- "

"Do what? Have your precious Zane come to your rescue?" The evil ninja sneered.

"Don't you dare speak of Zane that way! He is a sweet and honorable human being unlike you! YOU are a monster!" Heather yelled the copy of Zane.

Instead of flinching, the clone let a small yet malicious chuckle escape from his pale lips.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"Oh, really? Your precious Zane is as human as I am."

"W-what do you mean!?"

"You mean he hasn't told you?" The clone smirked at the teal kunoichi, disturbing her.

"I'm surprised he hasn't said anything. Zane's actually a- "

"Heather!"

Both good kunoichi and evil ninja turned their heads to see Sensei Wu in front of them.

"That is not Zane! He's an evil clone sent by Garmadon to destroy the ninjas!"

"It's about time you showed up! NINJA-GO!" The clone used his icy spinjitzu tornado to break free of the vines and make a break for it. Heather wanted to chase after him, but she was also concerned for her teacher.

"Sensei! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Heather. I've had my own run-in with the other clones. They went to the auto shop to get the Ultra Sonic Raider. They plan to go to Darkley's."

"But Nya's there! And the ninjas are in danger!"

"Go, Heather! You must warn them!"

"Got it!" Heather whistled for her dragon, who swooped down in front of its master.

"I'm sorry, Heather. I wasn't able to properly train you before all this happened. From here on, you will have to learn on your own."

"I understand, Sensei. But before I go, I have something to ask you."

Wu raised his eyebrow at Heather.

"Go ahead, my student."

"The evil Zane spoke as if the real Zane isn't human. What does he mean?"

Heather had yet to realize that Zane was a robot. Wu wanted to reveal the truth to her but he felt that the one person who should tell her was the nindroid himself.

"It is of no concern right now, you must go and find Nya and the ninjas before the clones do."

"R-right! Leaf! We have to head for the auto shop! Let's go!"

Under Heather's direction, Leaf flew above the buildings and made a beeline for its destination.

* * *

At Darkley's, the ninjas found themselves in a nasty situation as well.

"Great, just great! First, Heather just HAD to bring up Garmadon, and now, we've been bested by a bunch of little brats! Could this day get any worse!?"

"Kai, don't say that! You'll get us jinxed!" Jay yelled from the other side of the room. They and the teachers were still trapped. No matter what they did, they just can't get that stupid door to open! This was NOT good! If the boys manage to convince Lloyd to go back to being a hellion, chances that Ninjago won't be taken over by a certain evil lord will be second to none!

"Come on guys! Don't just stand there! We have to keep trying!" Cole, being the strong leader he was, tried to rally the others. 'Or I'll never get to eat cake again!' The black ninja thought to himself, thinking of all that sugary sweet goodness with light fluffy cream slathered on top, and how all that had been cruelly taken away from him.

Oh Cole, you and your obsession with cake…

Zane also wanted to leave, not because of the situation alone, but because of Heather and her words. If he and the others remain in here, who would guide her? He didn't want to break the promise he made to her mother. With Garmadon still somewhere in Ninjago, she and everyone else will be in danger unless the ninjas find a way out soon and fast!

'Heather, I hope you're alright out there.'

* * *

Nya was finished with her work on the Ultra Sonic Raider, wearing her casual dress. She stole a peek at the clock, pouting. 'Jay's almost always on time whenever I ask him to. Can't blame him though, Darkley's isn't really close to Ninjago City and something big like a ceremony could last a long time. I guess I can wait a while longer.' The black-haired kunoichi gave her boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. But she failed to notice a certain figure in blue approaching her, and no, it wasn't someone she should be seeing.

"Jay! You're back! You're usually never late."

"It's a whole new me, baby." 'Jay' leaned against the vehicle flashing his best smile at the metal kunoichi, who still had no idea who he really was.

'No wonder the other _inferior_ Jay likes this girl so much. Looks like _Zane_ isn't the only guy who can get a hot girl.' The evil Jay thought to himself. 'First, gotta find a way to get that stupid key.'

"How about we take this beauty for a joy ride? Bet a lot of guys will get jealous."

"Wow, I should've known spending time at Darkley's would turned you into a 'bad boy'." Nya hopped off the tank, the key still firmly grasped in her hand.

"Darkley's? So _that's_ where we were?" The evil ninja was undeniable caught off guard but he managed to hide it. 'Shit! Almost blew my cover! I HAVE to get the tank! Looks like I'm gonna have to take desperate measures, not that I mind.' The clone was willing to carry out his plan to trick the girl.

"What's gotten into- "

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The Japanese girl dropped the key in surprise as she turned around to see Heather and Leaf in front of the garage, the former looking more angry than she's ever seen her.

"Nya! Don't go near him! That's an evil clone of Jay sent by Garmadon!"

"What!?"

"Sensei Wu told me! He met them and I had my own encounter with the evil Zane! Don't let the evil Jay get the Ultra Sonic Raider!"

"Too late, bitches."

The blue clone insulted the kunoichi from inside the Ultra Sonic Raider, dangling the key in front of them.

'How did he- !?' Heather couldn't believe it! The clone now got a hold of the tank! Nya realized much to her horror that she let go of the key! 'Jay' must've grabbed it when the girls weren't looking! They both barely managed to jump out of the way as the large vehicle sped off.

"Oh no! The clones are after the ninja! This is all my fault! If only I didn't let go of that key!"

"Nya, get a hold over yourself! Do you know the way to Darkley's?"

"Yes." The yellow kunoichi remembered the journey she and the ninjas made there when it was a school for _bad_ boys.

"The clones may have the Ultra Sonic Raider, but we have our dragons! If we go at top speed, maybe we can get there in time!"

"You're right! NINJA-GO!" In a moment's time as a sparkling twister, Nya was clad in her ninja uniform and whistled for Star. The girls hopped onto their dragons and headed for the school.

In most tales, the guys always rescue the damsels in distress, but this time, it's the girls who'll be rescuing the boys…

* * *

**How was it? Was it faithful to the original episode? Is it too different? Please let me know!**

**Heather will also find out that Zane's a robot in the next chapter. How will she take it? Wait until it comes out!**

**Don't forget 2 review!**


	9. Black Tears

**Chosen by Destiny**

**This is it! The clones will get what's coming for them & some BIG stuff's gonna happen between Zane & Heather near the end! Knowing the title of this chapter, it CAN'T be good.**

**Be prepared for action, drama, and one graphic spider-filled scene!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Black Tears

The evil ninjas sped through the roads of Ninjago City in the Ultra Sonic Raider, going WAY past the speed limits, buzzing past red lights, and blatantly ignoring innocent citizens trying to make their way around the city. Their master, Lord Garmadon, appeared on the screen.

"So, have you pinpointed the ninjas' location?"

"They're at Darkley's." The evil Cole responded.

"And Zane, did you manage to fool the girl?"

The white clone sighed in humiliation. "I apologize, but I failed to accomplish my task, for I have underestimated the wench and her abilities."

"No matter," Garmadon decided to brush off the little bump in his plan, "You can deal with her and the other girl later, but at least we know where the ninjas are. Go to Darkley's, and destroy them!" The dark lord commanded from the Dark Bounty.

"It'll be our pleasure."

* * *

"Ha ha! Stop tickling me!" Jay's laugh echoed in the dark passageway.

"Dude, no one's tickling you." Cole couldn't see anything. He can't even see his hand in front of him and this had nothing to do with the fact that he's wearing black.

"Zane! Turn on some light!"

Zane turned on the light switch in his arm and his entire face glowed like a light bulb. What they saw was NOT pretty.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Spiders! Spiders everywhere! If it couldn't get any worse, the ninjas didn't bring their weapons with them! This was one _lovely_ situation the guys got themselves into.

"How the hell do we get rid of these things!? We don't have any weapons!" The lightning ninja tried to hide behind the others and away from the creepy crawling arachnids.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have the squish them!"

Kai raised his foot and…

SPLAT!

The guys cringed at the undeniable crunching sound of the 'poor' critter's bones being crushed under their teammate's foot. The red ninja lifted his leg to display the remains.

"Eeewwww, Kai! That's disgusting!"

They could see the stringy slimy guts, gnarled detached legs, and damp flecks of flesh sticking to the bottom of Kai's shoe. Zane lowered the wattage in his face in a vain attempt to reduce the feelings of repulsion caused by the gruesome display. It looked like something straight from the kitchen whenever Cole cooked! The black ninja himself lost his appetite for cake just looking at it, and that's saying a LOT!

"Did you REALLY have to do that?" Jay grimaced.

"Hey, it works." Kai dismissed the blue ninja's disgust and went back to crushing spiders. Sure it was gross, but the ninjas had no choice. Swallowing their pride, the guys followed suit and went on a stomp-fest all over the creepy creatures. The faster they get out, the better.

* * *

Lloyd wasn't faring any better than the ninjas or the kunoichi. Being tied up in ropes in a room with just a light bulb to illuminate the area surrounded by faces old and new, he felt like one of those guys who get interrogated in those cheesy police movies. He wasn't sure if it'll work, but the youth attempted one of those confusing mind games in order to trick Gene and the others into releasing him.

"Thank you for saving me, guys." The blonde boy tried to make his words sound believable as possible. "It's such a relief getting away from those annoying ninjas, I just couldn't STAND them and their stupid 'morals'. You can go ahead and untie me now!" The boys weren't convinced by Lloyd's ruse and surrounded their hostage.

"How do we know whether or not you're lying just so you can crawl back to the ninjas?" Brad, Lloyd's former roommate, glared at him. 'Uh-oh! Can't believe they caught me! Gotta come up with something!' Lloyd's mind raced for a way to dupe the others. "Well, if I'm good, I wouldn't be lying to you, WHICH I'M _**NOT**_, but if I were, wouldn't that make me technically evil? It'll go to show that I'm just like you guys and you could release me!"

…

"You liar!" Gene accused Lloyd in his nasally voice. "You're trying to trick us with mind games!"

Before the boys could try anything, crashes were heard outside. Even Lloyd was startled.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Star and Leaf flew as fast as they could towards Darkley's.

"Nya!" Heather called from Leaf.

"What is it?"

"I need to ask you something!"

"Go ahead!"

"It's about Zane." That brought Nya's attention. Why would Heather be so concerned with the nindroid? Well, she couldn't blame the new kunoichi, given the situation, but still…

"Have at it."

"Is Zane a human?" Now THAT caught the yellow kunoichi off guard. 'If I tell Heather, she'll be heartbroken! I can't tell her 'you're in love with a machine'!'

"W-w-why are you asking me this?"

"The evil Zane hinted that Zane may actually be something else entirely. I asked Sensei but he refused to say anything. I was hoping you have the answer."

"I-I'm sorry. Y-you'll have to get your answer from Zane."

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP TELLING ME THIS!? WHAT'S UP WITH ZANE ANWAY!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE!?"

Nya was taken aback by Heather. The normally calm girl was getting pissed and she didn't mean to make things worse for her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I… really like Zane… but what the evil clone said about him... was really creepy. I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry about that now. You'll know sooner or later. But we can't dwell on that now, we have to hurry and find the guys!"

"Right!"

The girls and their dragons continued on their way, hoping they won't be too late.

* * *

The ninjas were at their limits in the dark dank tunnel. All the crushed spiders left the soles of their shoes covered in guts, the tight space made them feel cramped, and having no weapons made them feel like defenseless puppies out in the figurative storm. After what seemed like an eternity, they bumped into a wall.

"Great! A dead end!" Kai slammed his fists against the wall in frustration.

"I believe that's the way out. I can sense a faint wind issuing forth from beyond the wall." Zane brushed his hands against the plaster, eventually finding a crack.

"There's a chance this could be a door. Now everybody, help me open it."

The four ninjas used all their might to push their bodies against the wall. Within seconds, the door opened, sending the guys falling face-first into the ground.

"We're out!" Cole was very happy to get out of the tunnel. "Finally!"

Realizing they had bits of spiders on their shoes, the ninjas awkwardly scraped the guts off on the floor. Now if they can just find Lloyd and get this over with.

"What the- !?"

The ninjas perked up at Jay's voice and faced…

THEMSELVES!?

"Um, this is getting too weird for us. We'll just stay in here until it's over!" The teachers backed away and slammed the door shut.

"Cowards..." Kai muttered under his breath.

The clones glared at the original ninjas, taking off their sunglasses and revealing their red eyes. Red eyes like Garmadon's. The evil Cole carried that Brad kid in his arm.

"Drop the boy, um… me!"

"He's of no use to us anymore!" The black doppelganger dropped the boy, letting him run away from the scene.

"It's time to face," the evil Kai sneered, "the worst day of your pathetic lives!"

"I told you not to say that!" Jay hissed at the real Kai about his statement in the locked office.

"My earliest assessment tells me this must be Garmadon's doing."

"_My_ earliest assessment tells me YOU will be destroyed!"

"NINJA-GO!" The good and evil ninjas charged at each other, exchanging fists. The ninjas and clones were too busy fighting to notice that Lloyd escaped and the other boys followed him.

"See! I told you my friends aren't evil. The evil ninjas are just clones created by my father."

"Fascinating…" Gene, for some reason, gained interest from Lloyd's words. "The clones are like reflections of a mirror. Their movements mimic each other, but at the same time, oppose one another, in perfect sync, and not one of them can land a blow."

"We must help them!"

"Which _them_?" Lloyd didn't like the smile on Gene's face.

"My friends, of course!" Again, the boys were ganging up on them.

"I-I-I mean the EVIL ninjas!" The green ninja cackled, attempting to sound evil…

"GODDAMMIT!"

Poor Lloyd was tied up for a _third_ time in the classroom. Yup, this was DEFINITELY his day.

* * *

The kunoichi finally made it to Darkley's, but…

"We're too late!" Heather and Nya were shocked by the ugly wreckage before them. Tire marks marred the courtyard, much of the stone fence was demolished, and the Ultra Sonic Raider was parked in front, covered in mud. All evidence of the evil ninjas' presence. The girls pressed their ear against the locked doors and they can barely hear faint banging sounds coming from inside. The ninjas were in danger! They tried to open the doors but they were locked. Nya tried to use the Steel Kunai, but they didn't work.

"Nya! I can control the element of nature with my staff! Perhaps if I can use my powers on the wood of these doors, I might be able to open them!"

The metal kunoichi stepped aside for Heather to approach the door, placing the tip of her staff against the wooden door, attempting to communicate with the natural material.

'If you can hear me, please, let us in. Our friends are in danger and we must help them.'

The teal kunoichi cleared her mind, only thinking about getting in the building and helping Zane and the others. As if granting her request, the wood shriveled and the planks curled away from the staff, allowing the kunoichi entrance into the school. Not wanting to waste more time, they ran straight ahead towards the source of the banging sounds.

* * *

No matter what the ninjas tried, they can't even hit the doppelgangers! The guys were at their limits, but the clones weren't.

"These guys' abilities are just like ours! No matter what we do, we can't land a blow!" Jay barely managed to complain whilst dodging his evil copy and vainly attempting to punch him.

"We can't give up! Just keep going!" Kai was also having a tough time against his evil self, but there's NO way in Ninjago he'll let Garmadon win!

"NINJA-GO!"

Both good and evil ninjas turned around to see Lloyd charging from the end of the hall, leading the boys who were all wearing clothes in red, white, blue, and black. Heading straight into the battlefield, the colorful group left the enemies unable to tell who was a ninja, and who was just a boy _dressed up_ as one. The one side effect was that the good ninjas got confused as well.

"Guys!"

The good ninjas and Lloyd faced the direction of the call to meet Nya and Heather.

"Nya! Heather! How did you get here!?" Kai asked from amidst the chaos.

"Sensei Wu told us about the clones! We've come to help!" Nya and Heather brandished their weapons and charged into the battle too.

"Don't let the numbers confuse you!" Heather called out to the group. "Target the ninjas with red eyes!" The teal kunoichi instructed the boys before hitting the evil Kai in the torso with her staff. The kids knew she was a girl with her voice, but this was no time to get grossed out by a couple of cootie carriers! There was a fight that had to be won!

First to go was the evil Cole, who was trapped by some of the kids surrounding him and the one way out was blocked by…

"GOODBYE!" Cole finally punched his evil copy right in the face, leaving nothing a cloud of black smoke where the clone used to be.

The siblings of fire and metal ganged up on the red clone. Without his weapon, Kai resorted to his fists but couldn't defeat his clone. But the clone didn't realize it was two against one and he ended up getting sucked into a sparkling gold twister. Kai watched as his evil copy disappeared in a black mist once his sister halted her spinning form.

"Nya!"

"What, Kai?"

"_I_ was supposed to finish him off!"

Jay still attempted to hit his clone, only for the evil ninja to catch his fist in his own hand.

"Huh, wouldn't have guessed the dumbest of the ninja would be paired up with that stupid cat, Nya." The evil Jay taunted the real blue ninja.

"What was that?" The lightning ninja growled menacingly.

"If it weren't for her idiocy, I wouldn't have gotten the Ultra Sonic Raider. Pity she's dating you, cuz she's a real looker. Could've ended up with _me_." 'Jay' gloated at the good ninja.

With a loud thunderous roar, the real Jay caught his evil clone's arm and twisted it painfully. He flipped through the air grabbing the doppelganger before he could recover and beat him into a pile of black dust.

"NOBODY says ANYTHING terrible about my girl!"

The nature kunoichi tried to help Zane look for his evil self. Before she could make her move, a hand grasped both of hers. Heather turned around to come face-to-face with the white clone.

"Well, if it isn't the rose with thorns?"

"Heather!" Zane rushed to her aid, but was stopped by his doppelganger when he gripped the girl's neck with his other hand, choking her.

"You move any closer, ninja of ice, and I will crush her, like a shrinking violet!"

Zane felt conflicted. He knew his clone showed no mercy, and if he tried to attack, the red-eyed ninja would most likely make good on his threat. But the kunoichi herself had other plans.

"Y-you already forgot…?" Heather managed to choke out. The robot doppelganger looked down at her with confusion.

"You may see me as a fragile flower, but I am graceful yet strong, just like the willow!"

With great determination, Heather squeezed her way out of the clone's grip.

"NINJA-GO!"

In front of the ninjas' eyes, Heather engulfed herself in a teal tornado. The kunoichi of nature spun across the hall in a flurry of windswept leaves which consumed the evil Zane. After seeing the last clone dissolve into nothing, the ninjas knew it was over and Heather stopped spinning.

"You did it!" Nya caught the nature kunoichi in a friendly hug. "You finally did Spinjitzu!"

"Really!? I have to say, I'm quite proud of myself!"

With the battle finally over, the young boys finally got a good look at the kunoichi. For obvious reasons, they weren't too thrilled.

"Lloyd, you didn't say there will be _girl_ ninjas!" Brad hissed at the green ninja.

"B-But- I-I-I… wha- I- I mean…"

"Yes, we're girls," Heather said, "and what's wrong with that?"

"Well, you're GIRLS and girls can't fight!" Gene accused the kunoichi.

"Oh yeah? Then who helped you defeat the evil ninjas?" Nya retorted at the bespectacled boy.

Gene couldn't come up with a response. He didn't want to believe it but she was right. He held his tongue with reluctance.

"No matter whether you're a boy or girl," the teachers got out of the secret door to commend everyone, "you have all done well to defeat those minions. This calls for a celebration!"

"That means we'll finally have cake, right?" Cole asked desperately.

"Cake…?"

"Don't ask." Kai dismissed the teal kunoichi, exhausted after having had a VERY long day.

* * *

The group headed back to Ninjago City. The ninjas (sans Cole) in the Ultra Sonic Raider, Nya and Heather on their dragons, and Cole went solo on the Ultra Dragon, elated to FINALLY have the wonderful delicious cake he desperately missed.

"Nya, you won't mind taking the tank back to the shop tomorrow?" Kai called out to his sister.

"Nah, the damage isn't too serious, I'll be able to fix it up in a couple of days."

"Zane…"

"What is it, Heather?"

"When we get back to the apartment, I need to talk to you…alone…"

Zane wasn't sure what was going on, but somehow, he didn't like it. The others thought Zane was in trouble with Heather, but this was something for the ice ninja to face alone…

* * *

At the roof of the boys' apartment, the white ninja met the teal kunoichi, who had a concerned look on her rosy face.

'Heather…' Zane said in his head, 'please tell me what's troubling you…'

"Zane… Are you a human?"

Zane's breath caught in his throat, if it was possible for a nindroid. 'It's inevitable, I can't delay the truth any longer.' The ice ninja thought. 'I knew this moment would come and I have always dreaded it ever since I met her. If I tell her, she will think of me in a completely different light. But I can't lie to her either. As Jay says, here goes nothing…'

"No."

Heather's eyes were wide as dinner plates, her body shaking uncontrollably, heart racing at top speed, and gasping for breath.

"T-then, w-w-who or w-what are you…?"

"I am an android, a humanoid robot, built to defend those who can't defend themselves. Look, I'll show you."

Zane took off only his gi and undershirt, exposing his slender yet strong alabaster body. Heather couldn't help but blush at the spectacle. Why, oh why did Zane's creator, whoever he was, had to build such a handsome robot!? Feeling a faint bump on his torso, he opened the panel on his body and exposed his true form to her. Heather stared at the man- no, _machine_ in front of her. Wires, switches, gears, and all sorts of gadgets whirred and buzzed within the ice ninja's body.

"Heather, I am so sorry for not telling you before, but please, if you- "

"Stay back." Heather backed away from Zane, her words dripping with venom.

The worst of Zane's fears came to pass. Heather couldn't see him the same way anymore.

"I-I've been a fool, entrusting myself to some heartless machine that can't feel love." Heather began to back away, her voice gradually rising. Why did this have to happen to her!?

Zane, fearing the worst, put his gi back on and tried to approach the kunoichi of nature.

"Please, Heather-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" The teal kunoichi screamed in rage, her face reddened with fury, hot angry tears running down her face.

Nya, curious of Heather's reaction to Zane's true identity, ascended upon the roof just in time to see Heather whistling for Leaf. There could be only one plausible reason for her to do this…

"GUYS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! HEATHER'S LEAVING US!"

By the time Heather got onto her dragon, the others rushed to the rooftop. This wasn't good! If one of the kunoichi leaves them, what will happen to Ninjago!?

"Heather! Don't do this!" Cole tried to appeal to the inconsolable girl. "Think about what you're doing! Everyone in Ninjago needs you here! We need you! _Zane_ needs you!"

"I CAN'T STAY HERE! I-I JUST WANT TO GET AWAY! AWAY FROM THAT… THAT… _**THING**_!"

'Thing… thing…thing…' Heather's last word echoed in Zane's head. He would've never thought one simple word could hurt him more than the fangs of the Serpentine.

"HEATHER! NO!"

It was too late. Leaf flew away, too far for the kunoichi of nature to hear her teammates' cries. The group looked at Zane, as frozen has his element, gazing in the direction Heather took off, his crystal eyes blank with despair.

"Zane…?" The earth ninja placed a hand on the ice ninja's shoulder. He flinched. Something the nindroid almost never did.

"Leave me. I want to be alone." Zane barely managed to whisper in a shaky voice, feeling like every gear in his mechanical being was shattered into millions of pieces. Before the ninjas could intervene, Nya shooed them back into the building, knowing the ice ninja needed some time to himself, deciding to check back on him in the morning…

The ninjas woke up in their room, noticing that Zane never came back. His bed was still tidy.

"What do you think happened to Zane?" Jay felt terrible for his brother. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if Nya rejected him for any reason.

"I'll go check on him." Kai didn't bother to change out of his pajamas and headed up towards the roof where Zane was. Greeting him in the sunrise was the nindroid, still staring at the sky in the same position.

"Zane?" Kai approached the nindroid and was greeted by an extremely disturbing sight.

Zane's unearthly pale face was stained with black oil running down from his optics, staining his white clothes, as if he was crying.

"Zane, were you… crying?"

The nindroid touched his damp cheek, looking at the oil on his fingers. He never knew his optics were leaking until that moment. He saw so many people cry whenever they were sad but never thought he could do it, even if he experienced the feelings of sadness. Since robots didn't have tear ducts, his optics leaked with crude oil. For the first time since he was activated, the white ninja had shed tears.

Black tears.

* * *

**Wow…**

**I am one sick bitch, but I have my reasons.**

**Most fics with Zane being paired up with an OC has the girl accept him being a robot straight away. But I wanted 2 take a more realistic approach. If a girl in real life was told the love of her life was not a human, she most likely wouldn't take it very well as seen with Heather. But don't worry, I'm not (completely) heartless. Zane & Heather will still end up together, they just need 2 resolve this issue (hopefully soon).**

**Now let me fetch my 'raging fangirl' shield & bring on the reviews!**


	10. Winter turns to Spring

**Chosen by Destiny**

**HOLY F %$IN' MONKEY SH#T!**

**I can't believe U readers actually LIKED the last chapter! I thought I would be the most hated person in the universe 4 making Zane cry, but your positive reviews just filled my heart with rainbows! (find out what game I'm referring 2 with that quote) Thank you! Now time 2 see if Heather and Zane can resolve their issue here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Winter turns to Spring

The ninjas told Sensei Wu how Heather left after learning that Zane was a robot. The old man went up to his mechanical student, whose face was still stained with oil. Not even the Finnish robot can hide everything from this wise old man. Looking at his once glowing optics, Wu gave a look of understanding towards the nindroid, because he knew how he felt. Believe it or not, he had a similar experience, so long ago…

"I do not blame Heather for her actions yesterday, nor should any of you."

"How can you say that!? You weren't there Sensei! That bitch just hurt our own brother- !"

Before Kai could finish, Zane did the one thing nobody ever thought he would do. Ice lashed out against fire when the ice wielding robot caught the fire ninja's shirt in his fists.

"Don't _ever_ call her that! Don't you _dare_ speak of her that way!" The nindroid _growled_ at Kai in an extremely threatening voice. Everyone, especially Kai, was taken aback by the usually calm ice ninja's anger. But the last thing the robot wanted was further conflicts between him and his teammates. The blonde ninja let go of Kai's gi and retreated to the back of the room before the situation could get ugly, giving everyone else nothing more than an expression of deep sorrow that seemed to be permanently stuck on his pale face.

"Gosh, I've never seen Zane like this. It's disturbing." Jay muttered.

"Come, my students. We'll continue our talk outside. Zane needs time to find himself again."

With everyone gone, the white ninja was left alone with his thoughts. The nindroid curled up in the corner of the room, burying his face in his knees.

'I doomed myself from the very start. I was never destined for any companionship. Heather is a real living human being who can feel true emotions, and I'm just a heartless machine, an _object_ doing only what it's programmed to do, not meant to have any feelings at all with an artificial personality easily altered with a simple switch.'

Zane's optics were empty, so he couldn't shed more oily tears. In spite of being a robot, he still can't get rid of the emotional pain plaguing his mind.

'But I can't erase this unbearable sensation within me. Why did I feel pain from her words if I'm not supposed to have any emotions? And how was I able to feel joy with my comrades, sadness when the Great Devourer swallowed Sensei, and anger when my evil copy made an attempt on Heather's life? Perhaps that was how my father designed me. Maybe he built me so I could feel and experience life not as a cold machine, but more akin to a human being. My own thoughts, the wounds I have suffered in countless battles, and the bond that I share with my teammates and Heather are all a testimony of my own free will.'

With a new resolve, the Finnish ninja cleaned his face and left to catch up with the others.

'I know who I am.'

* * *

The ninjas were back on the roof where Heather was last seen, discussing what to do next. Wu expressed his concerns over the situation and its impact on his plans.

"We all should've expected the kunoichi of nature to not take this information very well. I was hoping she would still stay, but not even I can be correct with everything. Unfortunately, we'll have to put the search for the third kunoichi on hold. At least, until we can convince Heather to come back to us. That is if we can find her."

"But we don't have a clue where she is. She could be anywhere in Ninjago." Cole explained.

"Heather hasn't been anywhere in the continent, except for here and Arbouria. She most likely went back to her hometown, where she would find some comfort in familiar grounds."

Wu still had to decide who should go get her but he had one person in mind.

"Nya," The yellow kunoichi looked up at the mention of her name, "Go and convince Heather to rejoin us. What she needs right now is a common friend she can confide the troubles within her heart to." Nya nodded and prepared to leave.

"Sensei!"

The group turned around to see Zane, whose face was no longer marred with oil.

"Sensei, I'm going to Arbouria too. I desire to make peace with Heather."

"Zane! Are you crazy!? Do you realize what she did to you!? She practically ripped your heart out of your chest and crushed it right in front of you!"

"I'm pretty sure robots don't have hearts, Jay."

"I didn't mean _that_ heart, Kai!"

"You are both right. I do not have the same physical heart as humans, but I do have feelings, my own personality, and my fair share of emotional joy and pain just like all of you."

"Zane is right, my students. Whether he's man or machine, he's still one of us. He must repair his relationship with Heather in order to collect the shattered pieces of his broken heart. Now, both of you, go and find our missing ally."

Nya and Zane hopped onto Star, and the duo began their lengthy journey back to the forested lands of Arbouria.

* * *

Heather locked herself in her room, first thing when she returned to Arbouria. She didn't go to the garden she cherished so much, she didn't even bother to change out of her uniform, and she didn't even greet her parents, who were VERY surprised to see her returning so soon. No, she confined herself in her own little sanctuary to shed true tears of sadness and heartbreak.

"Heather…? Sweetie? Is everything okay…?" Her mother asked from behind the door.

"I-I'm fine…" The English girl lied. This was her problem alone and she didn't want her parents to get involved in her personal drama.

"But… You don't sound fine at all. Is something bothering you?"

"No… I just have more tears to shed."

"Well, if you need anything, your father and I will be right here."

With her mother away, Heather sobbed more loudly, but she kept her voice as subdued as she could within her pillow, with no one to speak of her problems to but herself.

'I'm such a fool! I should've known Zane was too perfect for me. I should've known he was just a machine. No human could be that perfect, and so handsome… so… wonderful… so…'

The heartbroken girl tried to shake off her lingering attraction towards the ice ninja. Why would she want to be with him if the robot will just go for some younger girl once she grows old? He probably had the means to erase her from his memories, if he could record them. He could just forget about her with one flip of a switch. She knew there were other fish in the sea of potential boyfriends, but she still can't imagine herself with anyone else but Zane.

'Zane…' Heather wished she could forget all about him, but unfortunately, she wasn't a robot…

* * *

Zane and Nya traveled in silence. The yellow kunoichi should've known Heather wouldn't take this very well. She was, after all, the kunoichi of nature, who had an affinity for not just plants but all sorts of organic life, and a relationship with an inorganic being would be strange. But as Wu said, all she needed right now was someone's shoulder to cry on, and Zane also needed to patch things up with her.

"So Zane," Nya looked at the nindroid, "Do you really want to come with me? Heather was very upset yesterday. You might set her off again if you show up in front of her."

"I am actually aware of that, Nya. But I understand she is in pain too. We have to confront each other to repair our relationship. If we don't, Heather will never be able to trust me or any of us, and I don't want to carry this emotional burden within my circuits forever."

"I understand, Zane."

"Nya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you see me as nothing more than an object?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Face it, Nya. I'm an inorganic humanoid with no heart. I probably wasn't intended to have any emotional attachments. You all will eventually die while I remain the same, and I dread the day that will happen. Does that make me too different from the rest of you?"

"Zane, take this from me. You're our brother, no matter what. Your body may be made of metal and gears instead of ours of flesh and blood, but that is a completely shallow reason to think we wouldn't treat you as one of us. And your feelings, your emotions, they are real. So what if you were created and not born? You are who you are and you have a very special place within our group. You _are_ one of us, don't ever doubt that."

(*) "Nya, _kiitos._ Jay is a very fortunate young man to have someone as understanding as you."

"Oh stop Zane, you're making me blush."

However, Nya was glad to be there for Zane during his time of need. Now if only she could do the same for Heather once they reach their destination…

* * *

The kunoichi of nature continued to mope in her room, she already emptied all the tears she had to shed, but that didn't make her feel any better. Again, a knock came upon the door, but this time, her father called her.

"Heather, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Tell them this is not the right time." The heartbroken girl managed to say through her pillow.

"Actually, she says it's very important and she wishes to speak to you right now."

'She?' Heather was confused. Why would a girl visit her at a time like this?

"C-come in…"

The teal kunoichi's bloodshot eyes widened when she saw no other than Nya in front of her.

"Nya? Why would you come all the way here?"

"With what happened last night, you should know." Nya replied sternly.

Realizing why the kunoichi of metal came, Heather literally turned her back on her. But Nya was persistent. She sat herself next to Heather and turned her around so they can face each other.

"Heather! You can't run away from your destiny. You MUST come back to us. Not just for Zane, but for the entire world. We need to have all the kunoichi if we want to save Ninjago. You must make up with Zane, or at least, give him another chance."

"Nya," Heather began, "Zane and I weren't meant to be. I brought this upon myself for rushing into a possible relation with some non-human. We're through. He can just forget about me and move on. I just have to do the same."

"Don't say that! Zane may be a mechanical being, but he also has his own free will and has his own thoughts and feelings, just like us. He was hurt by what you said to him yesterday. Believe me, he's able to wipe out his own memories, but he doesn't want to."

"W-why…?"

"He's still one of us. He cherishes all the happy memories me made with his creator and us, he mourns alongside us during the most trying times, and he has his own desires and thoughts like a normal human. And he wants to continue making new memories with you."

Heather bit her lip to suppress a gasp of surprise.

'New memories? With me…?'

"Why would he…?"

"He has feelings for you he never felt towards any of us."

"B-b-but he's a robot!"

Nya decided enough was enough. She HAD to make Heather see Zane for who he was.

"Heather, answer me and be honest. How would you feel towards Zane if he told you he wasn't human from the moment you first met?"

"I-I would be shocked…"

'I wouldn't be surprised.' Nya thought.

"What else? Would your opinion on him change?"

"I… I…"

"Would you still see Zane for his personality and not his origins if you still gave him a chance?"

Heather tried to imagine herself and Zane the moment they met. Except he would tell her he's a robot and expose his inner circuitry to her. She may not go into an angry outburst, however…

"I… would still be upset, but…"

"But…?"

"His personality… There's something about it… If he told me, I still… might be drawn to it…"

"See? If you can just look past Zane's background and see him for who he truly is, you can still try to come to an understanding with him. Just give your relationship with him another try."

"I'm not sure if I can. Not after what happened."

"The past is in the past, Heather. We can't change what's already happened. But we also have to face the present in order to build a future for ourselves. What kind of future do you want?"

"I… don't know…"

"I understand, and I think there's someone you should see right now."

Nya got up to leave, whispering to someone behind the door after she opened it by just a crack. Heather looked up with curiosity as the ebony-haired girl stepped aside, allowing that person to come in. Standing next to the yellow kunoichi was none other than…

"Zane!?"

"Heather…"

The English kunoichi's gray-blue eyes welled up with tears. The brunette covered her face in her hands and cried again. Zane wanted to comfort her but when he got close, she backed off as if he carried some contagious disease. He actually expected this, but that did nothing to alleviate the anguish he felt because of her actions. Nya knew she can no longer get involved. This was Zane and Heather's problem and they had to fix it on their own.

"I'm gonna give you two some time alone, and Heather, remember what I told you."

Nya shut the door behind her, leaving Heather alone with just the robot she harbored feelings for. She still wasn't sure how to deal with this. No longer wallowing in tears, she finally looked up at Zane. The nindroid's eyes were filled with sadness and… concern…

"Zane, why do you want to see me? Especially after the way I treated you…"

"Heather, you can't change the past. I should've known you would react in such a manner. I do not blame you for your words or actions."

"W-why are you forgiving me for all this? I said those hurtful things to you."

"People say and do things that can hurt others, or put them in an unsavory predicament. It's a part of human nature."

"How can you understand that!? You're not human!"

"I may be a robot, but my father built and programmed me to go through life like a human as closely as possible. My thoughts and my own personality are all proof."

"But… y-you…"

Zane moved close to Heather, wiping away her tears. The girl didn't flinch at his touch.

"Heather, if there was any way for me to become a true human, I would gladly take it. But I am who I am and I can't change that. And what can never change is my bond with all of you. I don't want to delete my memories either, for both good and bad. I also don't want to change the way I feel… for you…"

This made the human girl finally realize, whether the ninja of ice was human or not, she would always have these warm feelings for him, and as for the blonde humanoid, it was mutual.

"I-I-I can't deny these feelings I have for you. I know you're not a human but even if I know only up to this point, I still can't break free from my emotions."

"Heather, if you want to know, I also have feelings for you I can't deny either."

Cold arms wrapped the girl's form in a warm embrace, and graceful subtle ones found their way around the robot's neck. Heather's tear-filled irises looked up to meet Zane's icy optics that told her more than any spoken words could. The nindroid felt something run down his face.

"Zane… are you crying…?"

The nindroid touched his cheek and found out that his optics were leaking with oil again.

"I do not understand. I am no longer sad, yet I continue to shed tears."

Heather brushed away the white ninja's dark tears, her face ever closer.

"Zane, humans also cry when they're happy. They're tears of joy. Do you feel happy with me?"

"Heather, I never thought I could understand human emotions, but thanks to you and everyone else, I'm able to experience and share new feelings with all of you."

"So…"

Even as 'tears' continued to leak from his eyes, the ninja of ice gave her a warm smile.

"Yes. I believe I am experiencing true happiness, which I can only feel with you."

Heather finally smiled for the first time since she left. Zane was a robot but nothing can change the way she felt for him. Eyes glistening with true tears, her lips were so close to his pale ones.

Their faces were very close, she could smell the wintery fragrance of frosted pine and mint. But instead of an anticipated touch of the lips, Heather rested her head upon the nindroid's chest, hearing the humming of gears in place of a heartbeat. The kunoichi of nature started to weep as her arms slipped away from his neck to let her hands rest on his chest, repeating his name.

Zane stroked Heather's light brown hair with his fingers, resting his head on her silky locks. The first kiss was considered by many as the defining moment of a relationship, but he didn't care. These feelings he and Heather felt and shared for one another was all he needed to understand the emotion humans called 'love'.

Even if he didn't get the chance to share a kiss with Heather, even if he would short-circuit or get struck by a virus, or even have his life taken from him at any given moment, he didn't mind. As long as he had this wonderful bond with the teal kunoichi, Zane was ready to face whatever lied ahead of his path in life. The nindroid only wanted a relationship with a girl who was willing to give him a chance in spite of his inorganic origins. He was pretty much okay with not having his first kiss here.

This moment was all Zane Julien ever wanted.

* * *

(*) _kiitos_ = thank you (Finnish)

* * *

**Awwwwww! How sweet & fluffy was that? Like Zane, I really don't find kisses necessary to make things romantic. I wanted this chapter to be more 'sweet' than 'mushy'.**

**I also wish to apologize for treating Zane like crap in the last chapter, I really hope not to do that again anytime soon.**

**Again, 2 my reviewers, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews really motivate me and this story. Now that Zane & Heather have reconciled, I can finally get 2 the third kunoichi and her relationship with one of the remaining guys (can't tell U, I hate giving away everything before I write it).**


	11. To the Wind

**Chosen by Destiny**

**WOO HOO! It's finally time for the 3****rd**** kunoichi to appear! Time 2 see which ninja's gonna get hooked up with her! Hope you're all looking forward to it as much as I am! XD**

* * *

Chapter 10: To the Wind

Right after Heather returned to Ninjago City, the ninjas went back to finding the other kunoichi.

"Tell me again, why are we heading east?" Cole asked Sensei Wu from atop the Ultra Dragon.

"I have consulted with the spirit smoke yesterday. Soon, the third kunoichi will awaken and the spirits have pointed eastward."

"Is there something special about the east?" Heather asked from Leaf, having readjusted to life as a kunoichi.

"The Fans of Gales." The old teacher replied. "They were last seen in the high plains to the east of Ninjago. Aptly, the plains are an arid land known for its windy climate."

"But why now? You could've at least given us a break!" Kai complained, upset that they had to go back on the search immediately upon the kunoichi of nature's return. The aforementioned girl hung her head. She was still ashamed for what she did but a reassuring gaze from Zane gave her some comfort.

"I understand your indignation, but we can't waste any more time. After that chaotic event at Darkley's, Garmadon is most likely aware of the prophecy of the kunoichi and we must find the remaining two before he does. We mustn't falter in our quest to save Ninjago."

After a brief moment of silence, Jay looked at Zane with a cheeky smirk.

"So Zane, how's it like being FRIENDZONED?" Jay asked the white ninja, saying the last word as loudly as possible. Zane apparently told the guys he and Heather never kissed back in Arbouria. The lightning ninja felt both happy _and_ sorry for the robotic ninja. First, he was glad that Zane and Heather made up, but he also thought it kinda sucked that they didn't have their first kiss. He and Nya already did so not too long ago and a part of the blue ninja felt like bragging.

"I'm afraid I do not understand your question." The nindroid gave the blue ninja a blank stare. "What is this 'friend zone' you're speaking of, and where is it?"

"The friend zone." Cole sighed with deep, albeit feigned, sadness. "It is a cold dark place where lovelorn men are imprisoned by their desires for that cruel, cruel mistress who says, 'Let's just be friends.', and once you're in there, there's little hope of getting out."

"But I can't I be in the 'friend zone' when I'm right here with you guys. And Heather and I share mutual feelings for one another that goes beyond mere friendship."

The English kunoichi had a vivid blush on her face, covering her light freckles. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that Zane acknowledged his relationship with her, or embarrassed that he said it in front of everyone just like that. She didn't even know if she should say something.

Talk about awkward.

"Enough, Jay!" The kunoichi of metal scolded her talkative boyfriend.

"Just because they haven't kissed doesn't mean they aren't in a romantic relationship! Do you remember? We began our relationship a long time ago and we never kissed until recently."

The Scandinavian ninja didn't want to admit, but Nya was right. Kisses weren't needed when it comes to entering a relationship with someone you truly loved. He and Nya were pretty much in love with each other and already established themselves as a couple long before that date at Ninjago Tower.

As for the brother of metal, he wasn't exactly against his teammates falling for the kunoichi, but he wasn't too keen in entering a relationship anytime soon. Kai also knew that he wasn't alone on that idea. Lloyd, being the child he was, still considered females (of any species) repugnant, and Cole was still a 'bachelor' as well. But the leader of the ninjas has yet to express his opinion on dating one's own teammate. It was possible the black ninja had thoughts about dating one of the remaining kunoichi, or any girl for that matter, and the red ninja didn't want to press his luck. In fact, he still too happy about the kunoichi joining the team.

'Why does Sensei Wu have to do this to us!? All the kunoichi will ever do is hold us down! Sure they may have a cute face and a nice ass, but seriously, they're just gonna whine and complain! Well, Nya's an exception, she IS my sister after all, but still, guys are better at being ninjas than girls are. I just have to keep myself from going down the same road as Jay and Zane. Those poor guys are WHIPPED.'

Yes. Kai Pyrrhus was sexist, despite having Nya for a sister, believe it or not. There's no way he's gonna let some crazy chick sink her claws into his flesh and take the freedom of bachelorhood away from him just because she was 'hot'. He will NOT be held down by the kunoichi! That he can guarantee.

But soon, all that will change. Kai had NO idea what destiny had in store for him.

* * *

Eventually, the ninjas felt the winds pick up as they flew above the dry plains of east Ninjago.

The Ultra Dragon, Star, and Leaf each gave a bellowing snort, trying to maintain a straight path within the strengthening gusts.

"Easy there, Rocky." Cole attempted to soothe one of the heads of the one dragon who used to be four separate entities. The kunoichi also tried to keep their own dragons steady.

"I sense the winds will not settle down any time soon." Zane observed the air around the group and how the dragons became restless from the strong currents. "Maybe we should find a town to stay in until flying conditions are more agreeable."

Sensei Wu took heed of the nindroid's concern.

"There's a settlement not too far from here. We can stop there and search for any hints about the Silver Weapon and the kunoichi of wind. Perhaps, the latter can be found in there."

"Then let's go, shall we?" Heather asked the group, who all agreed.

After several moments of turbulent flying, the dragons descended to rest their wings while the ninjas traveled on foot.

"Sensei, is there anything you know about this town?" Nya asked.

"Like Arbouria, I have never set foot in that place either, but I am aware of the history of even the furthest corners of Ninjago, thanks to my father and the scrolls I read as a child. Long ago, not long after history received its name, a civilization was founded in the arid plains of the east. The founders of this settlement were a people who worshipped the wind, and this area with its strong gales, was a perfect place for them to live amongst their favored element. It would also make perfect sense that the First Spinjitzu Master would entrust the Silver Weapon of Wind to the people who worshipped the same element."

"I guess I can understand that." Heather mused at her teacher's words, reminiscing over how her own Forest Staff was hidden in the Deep Woods.

"But don't you think it's possible that the Fans of Gales are the cause of this climate?"

"I wouldn't rule out the possibility of that theory, Cole. However, this area already had a windy and arid atmosphere even before the Silver Weapon of Wind was created." Wu answered the ninja of earth, whose element was the essential opposite, but wind can complement some of the other elements. Especially fire…

* * *

Before long, the ninjas and kunoichi caught sight of a town in the middle of the plains.

"Sensei, I detect a high probability that this is the same settlement you have spoken of."

"Yes, Zane. This is what used to be the main settlement of the wind worshippers, but time has taken its hold on the place. Now, it's a modern town."

The motely group approached the entrance and looked at the sign in front of the town saying, 'Welcome to Villa Celestia'.

"…Nice name…" Lloyd muttered.

For a moment, the group just gazed into the town nestled in the dry plains.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Jay rallied the others. "We got a kunoichi to find!"

"Right!"

The group headed into the main hub of Villa Celestia. Before they can go and ask questions to the locals, Lloyd felt a figure taller than his young frame bump into him, causing the boy to fall onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch it!" The green ninja got up to yell at the figure.

"Lloyd, don't be rude." Sensei Wu scolded his nephew in calm but stern voice.

"It's alright. It's my fault for bumping into the kid anyway." The other figure turned out to be a girl around the same age as the kunoichi, wearing a simple outfit consisting of khaki shorts and an open orange hoodie exposing part of her yellow tank top. She was also clad in roller skates and a helmet, hiding her short hair. Her voice was a bit high-pitched, yet robust, as she gave the green ninja a quick apology then looked up at the ninjas with curiosity.

"Ummm, why are you guys wearing pajamas?" The girl raised her brow at the group.

"And why are YOU wearing roller skates!? Nobody wears those anymore!" Jay retorted at the girl and her footwear.

"Says the guy who's wearing blue PJ's in public." The girl gave her own comeback towards the talkative ninja. The other guys snickered at him, even though they were also wearing what the girl considered to be sleepwear.

"Besides," the girl added, "who cares if nobody else wears roller skates? I think it's convenient for me to get around this place in a pinch." She explained as she took off her helmet, catching the eye of a certain ninja.

Kai could've sworn time had slowed down once he got a good look at the girl. It was like one of those slow motion moments in the movies when the hero meets the token love interest. It was as if only he and the girl existed at that moment. He had to admit, she was VERY pretty, and she was nothing like any other girl he ever met. Her dirty blonde hair flowing in the wind, olive skin suggesting vitality, and eyes just like the bright summer sky nearly took his breath away. At the same time, the girl had similar thoughts as she observed the stranger in red before her.

'Wow… this guy's pretty hot…'

The girl also looked at the red ninja with amazement. For some reason, he reminded her of fire. His smoldering amber eyes were almost red like flames, just like his suit. His deep tan implied years out in the sun, and his hair was much more spiky than she's seen in all the guys she met who wore their hair in such a manner. If she looked closely, she even noticed the scars around his left eye, one of them making his eyebrows asymmetrical to one another.

"Actually," his sister's voice brought Kai out of his reverie before anyone can notice, "they're wearing gi, ninja uniforms. The guys' look similar while us kunoichi, female ninjas, each have a more distinct look." Nya corrected the girl.

"Ninjas? So… what brings a bunch of guys like you here in Villa Celestia?"

"It's a long story," Wu replied, "if you're curious to hear about it, we should find a place more comfortable for all of us."

"I got time." The girl said, taking off her roller skates. "We can talk at my place but it may take a while getting there on foot, so have at it."

As the ninjas followed the girl to her residence with Sensei Wu told her everything he knew of the destined battle of the green ninja and the prophecy of the kunoichi. During the lecture, the girl would often ask questions like, 'What are the Silver Weapons?' or 'How do you know who's a kunoichi?' Meanwhile, Kai berated himself for getting distracted by her earlier.

'Dammit! I can't get worked up over some girl! Not like she's anything special. There's no way she could even be the next kunoichi. But she's still beautiful…'

The fire ninja could feel his face heat up at the thought and mentally kicked himself.

'What the hell is going on!? I'm NOT gonna be held down by some weak girl! Once we leave, I can just forget her in an instant. Simple as that.'

What Kai didn't know was that the olive skinned girl had similar thoughts towards him.

'Get hold of yourself, girl! Just because this guy's handsome doesn't mean he won't turn out to be some misogynistic jerk! Wait! Did I just call him 'handsome'? What's going on…?'

Fortunately, the girl's mind didn't have to dwell on the red ninja any longer, for now, since the group were now in front of her house. Her home, which had the name 'Fernandez' engraved on the door, was built out of clay and stucco like most of the buildings in Villa Celestia, most likely to withstand any powerful winds.

"Just to be curious, what are your names?" The girl asked everyone in the group.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Sensei Wu, son of the First Spinitzu Master." The old teacher bowed in a formal manner.

"This is my nephew, Lloyd Garmadon, the green ninja." The boy she bumped into earlier looked up with acknowledgement, deciding to let go of the earlier incident.

"I'm Heather." The girl with freckles on her face answered with an English accent.

"And my name is Zane." The ninja in white added. "And this is Jay," The blue ninja with the scar on his right eyebrow gave a small wave. "And the one in black is Cole, the leader of the ninjas." The raven-haired young man with thick eyebrows gave a quick cordial glance at her.

I'm Nya, and this is my older brother, Kai." The fair-skinned black-haired girl in yellow motioned towards the red ninja.

"You're siblings?" The blonde girl looked back and forth between the siblings of fire and metal with her sky blue eyes. "You two look nothing alike."

"Yeah… well our father was Greek and our mother was Japanese." Nya answered the girl. "Kai got his looks from both our parents while I got everything from our mother."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Aria!" Two voices called out to the girl and the group faced the direction the voices came from. There was a male in front of them who was a bit older than the ninjas and had the same dirty blonde hair as the girl but had a much darker tan. Next to him was a girl roughly the same age as Lloyd. The young girl sported the same light olive skin and had long chocolate brown locks.

(*) "_Fratello_! _Sorella_!" The girl, whose name the ninjas now learned is Aria, went up and hugged the older guy and the young girl.

"Aria? Who are they?" The older guy pointed towards the ninjas and kunoichi.

"They're a bunch of ninjas who came here to find this 'third kunoichi' or whatever, but hey? At least they're more interesting than anyone else around here."

"But what about mama and papa? They said they're coming home early today." The little girl looked up at Aria.

"Don't worry about them, Bella. I'll explain everything to them. Let's go inside."

* * *

In the living room, the ninjas, Aria, and her siblings settled down as Wu explained more about the prophecies and why the ninjas came to Villa Celestia.

"So, what's so special about Villa Celestia?"

"Do you know the history of this place and its surroundings?" Sensei Wu responded to Aria's question with another one.

"A little…"

"What do you know of it?"

"All I know is that the first settlers had an affinity towards the wind and they were entrusted with something very important from the First Spinjitzu Master. But at the same time, he hid it so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. But almost everyone here thinks it's just a legend."

*DING DONG*

"Got it!" Aria's older brother went up and opened the door revealing a middle-aged couple.

"Mama! Papa!" Aria greeted her parents, but they were too busy being distracted by the bunch of strangers in their home.

"Kids, who are these people…?" The woman with wavy brown curls asked her children.

"They're with me." Aria defended the group. "They're the ninjas that'll save Ninjago. They said they're looking for something very important around here and I like to learn more from them."

(*) "But _hija_…" The man who looked like a male version of his older daughter was still worried over the fact that they were still strangers to the town, "are you sure that's wise?"

Before the blonde girl could answer, Sensei Wu stepped up.

"I understand your distrust towards us but this is of an urgent matter. We'll leave once we're finished with our discussion."

"Come on, papa? Please?" Aria gave her father the 'puppy-dog eyes' look. Not even he could resist the charms of his daughter and caved in.

"Alright, Aria." He sighed, "But they must leave once they're finished, okay?"

"I know now that your encounter with us was no coincidence, Aria Fernandez."

"Sensei Wu…?" The blonde girl turned around to see the old man face-to-face.

"You are just like the winds that run through this town. You reach out to others, even complete strangers like us, and you seek communication with all kinds of people. That is the nature of the winds that travel all over the lands of Ninjago. I have a feeling, no, a realization, Aria…"

At the same time, Heather was in deep concentration with the small plants next to the window, trying to speak to them through her powers over nature, seeking clues.

'If you can hear me, please say something.'

'The wind… It is blowing…'

It was very frail, but the kunoichi of nature could hear the plants' words with little problem.

'What do you mean…?'

'Wake up…'

'Who are you trying to speak to? Nya and I have already awakened as kunoichi.'

'Take to the winds…'

'Is it the third kunoichi? Where is she? Who is she?'

'…Right here…'

After moments of deep thought, Heather finally realized what the plants meant.

Aria was the next kunoichi.

"You're the one!" The wise teacher and the teal kunoichi proclaimed simultaneously, catching the girl off guard.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"You're the kunoichi of wind!" Heather responded to the confused girl.

"…You're kidding, right?"

"We kid you not." Wu shook his head. "Now's the time for you to awaken and accept your fate. Aria Fernandez, you are a kunoichi. You must join our quest to save Ninjago. But I also want you to think about your destiny. This means you'll have to train so you can face the many trails that will come, and you'll also be leaving your home and your family behind and I do not know when you'll see them again."

Aria couldn't help but feel giddy inside. She finally got the opportunity to escape the doldrums of this little town, and she can have tons of adventures and show the world that a girl can just be as good as a guy in anything! But it wasn't all fun and games for her. It also meant she won't see her family again for a long time, and she'll be busy training all day. Every day. She wondered if little Bella can manage without her. Will Tony feel lonely without her to keep him company? She would also be stuck living with a bunch of guys she barely knew. But the kunoichi seemed nice enough. And there's also that super handsome ninja…

'Kai…'

Kai was… conflicted over the news. The number of kunoichi were adding up, which he wasn't all too thrilled about, after all, she WAS a girl. But part of him was glad that he and Aria won't have to part ways anytime soon. He never had this feeling back when he found out Nya was Samurai X or when Heather joined the ninjas. What's wrong with him…?

"I…" Aria's voice snapped Kai out of his mental thoughts.

"What is your decision?" Sensei Wu asked.

Silence filled the room once Aria gave her answer.

* * *

(*) _Fratello_ = Brother (Italian)

(*) _Sorella_ = Sister (Italian)

(*) _hija_ = daughter (Spanish)

* * *

**I'm sure you all know what she said, but I think I should end the chapter here.**

**As U can see, Kai's the least willing of the ninjas to let girls on the team, which can be seen as sexism in some way, although Nya was already with them back in her 'Samurai X' days. The guy can be arrogant as hell sometimes! But that might change once Aria comes along.**

**Yeah. The journey to love may not be so easy for both of them! Makes it all more interesting! XD**

**One more thing! I was NOT thinking about ponies when I came up with the name of Aria's hometown! Seriously! I was actually inspired by the game Twilight Princess (specifically the City in the Sky).**

**Review please!**


	12. The Tempest

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Heh heh! Writing this chapter was such a blast! Hope U all enjoy it!**

**WARNING: There's gonna be blood somewhere in the middle of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Tempest

She said 'yes'.

That thought echoed in the minds of everyone in the room. From the ninjas to Aria's family.

"A-Aria…!? You can't be serious…! You can't possibly…"

"Mama, please. This is what I want. This is my chance to prove myself."

"But…"

"Forgive me Mrs. Fernandez, but we need Aria to come with us if we are to save Ninjago."

"But Sensei Wu," Tony, Aria's brother, interrupted, "Aria's my little sister. She still has a lot to learn before she can leave Villa Celestia."

"Tony, please! I may be younger than you, but I'm not a baby!"

Nya gave Aria a quick look of understanding, also having an overprotective older brother. Aria turned around to face Wu.

"Sensei, I want to come with you. I will finally find my place in the world."

"I commend your decision, Aria. But I do not want you to leave Villa Celestia without thinking about the consequences of your choice. Becoming a kunoichi is not as easy as it seems."

"But- "

"I'll give you time to think about your future. Until then, we're staying right here. I recommend that you get to know your teammates for the time being."

Even though she wouldn't get to leave until later, Aria's face brightened up as she grabbed Nya and Heather's arms and ran up the stairs.

"Come on! Let's go to my room."

Aria led Nya and Heather into her room and locked the door before anyone else could get in.

* * *

The trio made themselves comfortable on Aria's bed.

"So…" The olive-skinned girl started, "What do you girls do as kunoichi?"

"As Sensei Wu said," Heather lectured Aria, "being a kunoichi isn't easy. There's gonna be tons of challenges in the future. Not only do you have to train, but you also have to be prepared for Lord Garmadon and his plots against us."

"Lord Garmadon?"

In spite of the weird name, Aria had a bad feeling about that guy. But Heather continued.

"He's our main enemy. He's completely hellbent on taking over Ninjago, no, the entire world."

"Sounds rough…"

"But he's also Sensei Wu's brother, and you know Lloyd, that kid you bumped into earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"He's Lord Garmadon's son, and he's the green ninja. He's destined to fight his own father in order to save all of Ninjago."

"That's brutal."

Aria wasn't sure how she would feel if she was in the boy's shoes. She was very close with her own family, even though she, Bella, and Tony would squabble once in a while. But hey? That's how siblings worked.

"Aria," The blonde girl glanced at Nya, "Remember, you're not alone. You have all of us and we have you. We must support one another if we want to succeed in saving Ninjago."

Aria mused over Nya's advice. She wondered what it'll be like fighting alongside the ninjas and kunoichi. What would it be like working with Kai?

The Mediterranean girl wanted to know more about the handsome ninja of fire.

"Just to be curious, what's Kai like?"

Nya could tell that there was a growing attraction between the new kunoichi and her brother. But she was also aware of Kai's opinion of girls in general, which wasn't all that different from Lloyd's views on them, but she didn't want to lie to Aria.

"Um… Kai can be… pretty arrogant sometimes. He always underestimates me, even today."

"Well, that sucks."

'I knew he was just another sexist jerk.' Aria thought to herself, but she couldn't help but feel a bit saddened that she and Kai would not get along.

"Yeah. But I dealt with him most of my life, and I'm fine as long as Jay's around."

"Jay? The guy with the funny eyebrow?"

"Hey, at least they're not at thick as Cole's." The kunoichi of metal retorted.

The three girls giggled as they continued their conversation.

* * *

Downstairs, the guys and Wu were discussing over similar matters with Aria's family.

"Does that mean we'll never see Aria again?" Bella's eyes welled up with tears at the prospect of never seeing her older sister again.

"Not at all, little one." Sensei Wu patted the girls head to comfort her. "She will not leave you and your family forever. Once everything is all over, she'll come back."

"But Aria has no 'fighting' experience, and she can be a bit… _flighty_." Mr. Fernandez said.

"Don't forget, she also has a habit of saying and doing things on a whim." Tony added.

"Don't worry about that. Nobody's perfect. The ninjas will train her and I believe she'll master the way of the ninjas in no time."

"I'm still not sure…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez, listen. One of the hardest things a parent has to do is to let their child go. If you don't, Aria will never gain the experience she needs to survive on her own. No matter what, she's still your child and will always be your daughter. You must let her go."

Aria's parents thought about the old man's advice until they heard Aria's bedroom door open and saw their older daughter approaching them.

"Mama, Papa, Sensei Wu." Everyone in the room looked up at Aria.

"I'm ready to become a kunoichi."

Her parents also made their decision for their daughter as well.

"Aria, if this really is your destiny," her mother got up to face her daughter, "I won't stop you."

"Mama… Are you saying…?"

"Yes." Aria's father answered for her. "You will go with the ninjas and save Ninjago."

* * *

After Aria packed up all the things she needed, she embraced her parents.

"Mama, papa. I'll make you both proud."

"We'll miss you, Aria."

"I know… I'll miss you too."

After saying her goodbyes to her parents, the new appointed kunoichi bent down to her sister's height, seeing the brunette girl face-to-face.

"Be good, Bella."

"Where will you go, sis?"

"I'll go with the ninjas. Wherever the wind guides them."

"Will we see you again?"

"Don't say that, Bella. We _will_ see each other again. I just don't know when..."

The blonde kunoichi hugged her sister.

"Until I get back, take care."

Letting go of Bella, Aria got up and patted her brother's shoulder.

"See you later, big bro."

"Good luck, Aria. Although you already got that Kai dude to depend on."

"S-shut up! I barely even know the guy!"

"Oh, really? Don't go thinking I never noticed the way you two look at each other."

"B-but… How- !?"

"Aria, I'm your big brother. I only know so much about you."

"Tony…"

"And I also know you'll be fine. I believe in you, sis."

"That's means so much coming from you." Aria chuckled at her big brother's sentiment.

(*) "Just be sure to come back and tell me all about the… you know… _boda_." Tony smirked at his sister, but not without giving a quick glance at Kai's direction. The last word flew right by Kai's head, but Aria clearly understood what he was saying.

"_**TONY!"**_

Aria slapped her hand over her brother's mouth, her tanned face red as a tomato but Kai could still see that cute little beauty mark on the outer edge of her right eye.

"Mmmphhh!"

"There's NOTHING going on between me and Kai! Never did! Never will! _**GOT THAT**_!?"

Suffocating from the lack of oxygen, Tony nodded and Aria let go, letting him catch his breath.

"Bye… sis…" Tony barely managed to utter as Aria got ready to leave.

The ninja of fire was still confused and wanted to know what that 'boda' thing was.

"So what did Tony say back there?"

"Nothing!" Aria answered abruptly.

"But you- "

"It's nothing! Just go!" Aria dismissed the fire ninja's question and ran off, dragging Heather and Nya with her, but not without saying a final 'goodbye' to her family. Zane and Jay immediately followed in order to catch up with their girlfriends.

'What the hell was that about?' Kai was still perplexed but decided to follow Aria. Somehow, he felt the need to be there for her, and not just because of what Tony said. He wasn't sure what it was, but her presence alone wanted the fire ninja to bring out the best in him. Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly followed the girl he felt a faint growing attraction to with Sensei Wu sauntering not too far behind.

Lloyd and Cole just stood there. They couldn't believe it. Not only did they lose Zane, but they also lost Kai, the last person they expected to be doomed by women. Jay didn't count because he was already in love with Nya from the very start. This had the earth ninja feeling a little left out while Lloyd felt nothing but disappointment towards the wielders of fire and ice. Now it's just the two of them against the couples.

"Lloyd…?"

"Yeah?"

"We have entered… 'The Forbidden Zone'."

"I hear ya, dude."

The two remaining virgins gave a sigh of discontent and caught up with their companions.

* * *

After making a good distance between herself and Villa Celestia, Aria looked at the kunoichi and their uniforms.

"So…" The blonde girl started, "when do I get that kind of get-up or something?"

Sensei Wu stopped in his tracks, followed by the others.

"Right now."

Aria raised her eyebrow.

"Um… now, as in changing my clothes right here in front of you?" She asked incredulously. The old man only shook his head in response.

"NINJA-GO!"

Aria was suddenly engulfed in the old man's golden whirlwind. Once he zoomed past her, she stood there in a new outfit.

Kai was speechless.

Aria's uniform was in orange, similar to Nya's being yellow and Heather's in teal. She had the same shorts and tall boots as the kunoichi of nature, but her shorts also had a thick belt with a hoop on each side of her waist. Long gloves went up to her upper arms and wrapped around her middle finger, leaving the rest of her hands bare. Her small top also exposed much of her toned abdomen and had a translucent diamond-shaped keyhole in the center above her chest. It was all topped off with the 'kunoichi' mask that only covered the bottom half of her face.

"Wow…" Aria observed her new clothes in awe.

The fire ninja couldn't stop staring but he felt something on his nose.

Was it raining?

Lloyd looked at Kai with disbelief written on his face. Jay was laughing his lungs out, Cole shook his head, and Zane had a perplexed look on his face. Heather couldn't help but giggle and tried to hide it by putting her mask up, clinging to Zane's arm for support while Nya and Aria glared at him.

"What…?" Kai asked with annoyance. Was there something on his face?

But the group weren't sure if they should tell him…

"WHAT?"

Zane decided to be the one to break it to him.

"Kai… Your nose…"

The fire ninja touched his nose and felt something wet. Confused, he brought his fingers up to his face and saw…

"GOD FREAKIN' DAMMIT!"

Kai was mortified that a _girl_ made him bleed. Especially from his nose. He tried to wipe off the blood with his sleeve but it only made more of it smear on his face in a revolting way.

"PERVERT!"

Aria took this as an offense, and with one arm wrapped around her exposed stomach, slapped the red ninja, causing more blood to splatter on the ground. Jay laughed harder as it only made things worse for Kai. Not only was he suffering from a nosebleed, but his face was now graced with a red hand-shaped mark.

"Settle down, Aria. We need to focus on the task at hand." Sensei Wu the newest kunoichi as Kai rubbed his cheek in pain. The old man went straight to business with her.

"Aria, is there any remarkable ruins or landmarks around the plains?"

"There's a ruin not far from here called 'The Stairway to Heaven'."

"The 'what to the what' now?" Jay asked.

"The Stairway to Heaven lies in the mountain range east from Villa Celestia. I've seen it a couple of times."

"What's it like?" Zane asked.

"It's pretty much of bunch of stairs carved into the mountains, and they got their name because nobody's been able to climb all the way to the top. At least, there's no records of anyone who managed to reach it."

"A stairway that leads to an unreachable summit…" Sensei Wu mused over this information. It would've made sense for his father to hide something as valuable as the Silver Weapon of Wind in a location that can't be reached by evil.

"Then that's where we're going."

"Why?"

"Because Aria, the legend of the artifact the First Spinjitzu Master gave to the wind worshippers is actually true. That item is the Silver Weapon of Wind. That weapon belongs to you. We must climb to the top in order to obtain it."

"Alright!" The blonde girl was ready for her first adventure as a kunoichi. "Let's go!"

The newest kunoichi was interrupted by a scoff from Kai.

That guy just won't learn.

"Excuse me, but is there something you'd like to say?" Aria asked in an ominous tone.

"You really think you can climb all the way to the top?" The fire ninja responded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You probably won't even get halfway through." Kai mocked the newest member of the team.

"What makes you think that!?" The blonde kunoichi glowered at the red ninja.

"Oh, I don't know, being a _GIRL_!"

Loud gasps filled the air.

Oh no he didn't!

The kunoichi were appalled by Kai's words. Aria looked ready to beat up the arrogant jerk while Heather slapped her forehead, embarrassed FOR him. The guys all gave the fire ninja a look that basically said 'It's been nice knowing you.'

"Forget everything I said about Kai and I being related. He's adopted." Nya sighed in annoyance over her brother's sexist remark. Aria walked up to Kai with a dangerously calm face. Once she was right in front of him, she raised her leg and…

WHAM!

Kai emitted a piercing cry when Aria kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ooooooohh!" Everybody else winced.

The red ninja collapsed onto the ground, clutching his wounded area and groaning in agony.

"Kai," Nya bent down to the hurt ninja's level. "Why can't you learn something for once?"

The fire wielder can only give a high-pitched squeak in response.

Aria only glared at her victim and marched towards the Stairway to Heaven with Heather right behind her. Even the usually polite kunoichi had no sympathy towards chauvinists.

The guys supported Kai as he got up, but not without extreme pain. It took everything in them not to laugh as the fire ninja limped in a way that reminded them of a baby taking its first steps.

"Guess you don't have to worry about having kids, right?" The sister of fire asked snidely.

"Leave me alone…" Kai ignored the guys as they can no longer contain themselves and laughed at his voice, which now sounded like a sick chipmunk. After regaining their composure, (which took quite a while) the guys prepared to conquer the Stairway to Heaven.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Cole whined in an uncharacteristic way. The group all started climbing the stairs as soon as they reached it. All those steps were really taking it out of the strong ninja of earth. During the climb he could've sworn he actually saw several clouds _below_ him.

"So… many… stairs…!"

Jay gasped in between breaths, struggling to climb the everlasting stairs. They just kept going and going! There seemed to be no end to them!

"I can see why these stairs received their name…" Even Zane felt like his energy was drained by the possibly eternal steps.

The ninja of fire didn't say anything. The long climb up was particularly brutal for him, especially since he's now most likely sterile thanks to Aria. Meanwhile, the green ninja has had it with the ridiculously long stairway.

"That's it!" Lloyd screamed impatiently, tossing up his arms in frustration. "I'm done! I'm going back!" The blonde kid turned around, ready to make the descent.

"And take just as long going down?" Cole retorted as Lloyd prepared to retreat.

"I can just call the Ultra Dragon!" The boy argued back.

"The air currents here are too strong for the dragons to fly safely. There's a high probability of the Ultra Dragon losing control and you'll fall off as a result." The nindroid also tried to prevent Lloyd from possibly committing suicide.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"We're almost there!" Aria interrupted Lloyd's protests. "I can feel it!"

The Mediterranean kunoichi continued to run up the stairs with her seemingly endless vigor. Lloyd was forced to give up on his downward journey and followed the others to the top. The guys were exhausted. When are these stairs gonna end!?

"We're here." Wu gave his students some relief with the news.

"Finally!" The ninjas and sat down on the summit, grateful that it was all over.

The summit was flat like a plateau. The only sign of human activity from the past were several broken pillars jutting out of the dais that covered much of the summit. In the center was none other than…

"That's it." Sensei Wu exclaimed. "That's the Silver Weapon of Wind. The Fans of Gales."

The two fans were placed in the center of the dais. From a distance, they looked like any other ordinary folding fan, but upon closer inspection, each rib was really a thin blade. The weapons were also surrounded by strong visible gusts of wind too strong for humans to go near it. This looked like something only a certain kunoichi can handle. Aria wasted no time approaching the Silver Weapon. The strong gales dispersed once she got close, recognizing her as the kunoichi who deserved the Silver Weapon.

"Even the winds have deemed you the rightful owner of the Fans of Gales." Wu goaded her.

No sooner had Aria grasped the fans, the whole group heard a loud roar.

Swooping down in front of them was a third dragon. This one had orange scales and a pattern like arrows adorning its body. Aria was prepared to challenge it with her new weapon but Wu kept her from doing so.

"Aria, don't attack. That dragon is the guardian of the Silver Weapon and isn't evil. Convince it that you're not an enemy."

"How!?"

"Just say something."

Swallowing any uncertainties she had, the olive-skinned kunoichi walked up until she was right in front of the dragon. She could even feel its breath as it inhaled and exhaled.

"Listen here… whoever you are!"

The dragon's gaze softened as Aria continued to speak.

"I am Aria Fernandez, the kunoichi of wind. We ninjas are on a journey to save Ninjago from the evil Lord Garmadon. You must either let us leave with the Fans of Gales, or you'll have to take it from us."

After moments of silence, the dragon gave a low and strange sound like a purr as it laid down on the ground in front of Aria.

"The dragon has also acknowledged you as the kunoichi of wind." Wu told Aria.

"So… that means we're leaving?" Heather asked and the old teacher nodded.

"Does that mean we have to go down those stairs!?" Jay complained.

"No. The winds have died down. It's now safe for the dragons to fly."

Wu was right. After Aria got her weapon and dragon, the air was finally calm and peaceful.

"Phew! I NEVER want to see anymore stairs for the rest of my life!" Lloyd was elated that the group won't have to walk down those god awful stairs again, eagerly whistling for his dragon.

Nya and Heather followed suit, and soon, the Ultra Dragon, Star, and Leaf landed next to Aria's dragon, ready to leave the dry plains.

"Now let's return to Ninjago City. Garmadon may be aware of our plans and we still have one more kunoichi to find." Wu explained to his students as he hopped onto the Ultra Dragon.

"Ninjago City… It's been a long time since I've been there." Aria muttered.

"You actually went there before?" Heather asked. "That's neat! I've never been in Ninjago City until I joined the ninjas! When did you go?"

"It was only once and I was just a small child, so I don't remember much about it."

"No matter. Let's go back and you can begin your training."

"Sure."

As the group prepared to leave, the fire wielder took a look at the kunoichi of wind. He finally realized that she was far from weak, given the lingering pain in his face and… lower regions.

"Aria!" The red ninja was grateful that his voice was no longer squeaky.

"Kai?"

"Maybe you do have what it takes to be a ninja." Kai rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He was never really good at complimenting others, even his own sister.

Aria felt her face heat up by the fire ninja's comment.

"Thanks… I guess..."

The orange kunoichi also had a strange and new feeling in her heart towards Kai. Perhaps he can be a pretty cool guy if she gave him another chance.

"Oh, and Kai…?"

"What?"

…

"I guess you're not _always_ a jerk."

The fire ninja, for some reason, felt _warm_ from Aria's compliment, despite it being half-hearted.

Could it be…?

"So what you're REALLY saying is that I'm a badass?" Kai asked with his cocky attitude. Aria only gave him an annoyed look from atop her dragon.

"We're getting along for once. Don't ruin the moment."

Yup. It's definitely love.

* * *

(*) _boda_ = wedding (Spanish)

* * *

**What do U guys think?**

**I wanted 2 make different reactions for each kunoichi when they join the team. First, Heather had mixed feelings while Aria quickly accepts. It may not seem realistic, but sometimes, when people are bored with daily life like Aria was, they tend to make big decisions on a whim, like she did. I know. It happened 2 me a couple of times.**

**Will things work out 4 Kai & Aria?**

**How will Cole and Lloyd survive being the only virgins left?**

**Stay tuned 4 the next chapter!**

**Review, please!**


	13. Romance in the Air

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Well, there's nothing BIG going on in this chapter, but I felt like writing some romantic stuff 4 the couples & have more fun with Kai & Aria. But that's not all! We're gonna C how Lloyd & Cole live the bachelor life!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Romance in the Air

Aria woke up not in her own bedroom, but in the apartment she's sharing with the kunoichi.

It was safe to say that it was WAY better than the guys' crappy one-room residence. Thanks to Nya's part-time job and her ties with the ninjas, she managed to find a good place for the girls. The only bedroom had two bunk beds, Heather and Aria shared one while Nya got to have the other one for herself until they find the kunoichi of water. The living room had just a sofa and TV, and the kitchen had a tiny yet functional stove and fridge. It was all good.

Sensei Wu decided to let the group have this day to themselves so Aria can become familiar to Ninjago City while he sought after clues to the last kunoichi. That meant the girls were in their casual clothes as Nya and Aria waited for Heather, because it was her turn to cook for the first time, which the kunoichi of nature wasn't too thrilled about, and for good reason…

"The edges of the toast are burnt!" Aria pouted like a child once Heather placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her.

"The yolks are also a little too runny." Nya also gave complaints, poking her eggs.

"Fine! I can't cook! Happy!?" Heather raised her voice and lowered her head in embarrassment. She felt like she was enforcing a stereotype, given her English roots.

"Don't get so worked up about it, Heather. Nobody's perfect." Nya patted the brunette's back to comfort her. "At least you're a step up from Cole."

"You mean Cole's worse?"

"Worse would be an understatement."

"How so?"

"Last time he tried to make a salad, he ended up with purple goo."

"That… doesn't make sense."

"All I'm saying is, you and Aria are VERY lucky to have never had Cole's cooking."

At that moment, an idea popped up in Nya's head. Picking up the phone, she knew what to do!

RING! RING! RING!

Much to her delight, the ninja she wanted to call answered.

"Hello?" The silky voice of a certain ninja of ice answered across the line.

"Zane! Do you think you can come over to our place?"

"Why? Is there something troubling you and the kunoichi?"

"Nothing… Other than Heather's not exactly 'Iron Chef Ninjago'." The kunoichi of metal gave a smirk the nindroid can't see. This was perfect! Heather can't cook, but Zane's a wonderful chef! This was a great chance for them to bond!

"So how about it? I'll give Aria a tour of the city, while you teach Heather how to cook."

"I don't mind." Zane was more than willing to spend time with the girl he loved.

"Good! Aria and I will go out while Heather will wait for you! Meet her at our apartment!"

After Nya hung up, she and Aria got up.

"Alright, Aria. Let's hit the town!" The Japanese girl got up, followed by the blonde girl, but not without observing Heather's blush, which almost hid her light freckles.

"Zane's a pro at cooking. After a few lessons from him, I bet you can whip up a gourmet meal in no time!" The ebony-haired girl teased the kunoichi of nature, riling her up.

"S-stop it! Just go with A-Aria and leave me be!" The last thing Heather wanted was to get even more flustered, and she just wanted to have a moment of peace before Zane arrives. Nya and Aria took leave, ready to explore the city, the latter already having ideas on what to do before they even got on the streets.

"Woo hoo! Let's get some gelato and check out a good movie!" The perky girl exclaimed.

"How about taking the guys with us?" Nya suggested, wanting to play 'matchmaker' with Aria and her brother.

Aria blushed once the red ninja entered her mind. Despite the rough- wait, scratch that, _terrible_ start, she still had these feelings for him that was NOT unpleasant. It was like her mind was split into two halves. One half was still mad at Kai for his sexist remark, but the other half wanted to be by his side for reasons she had yet to understand. But which side should she choose?

'Yes…' The one half that wanted to be with Kai said in her mind.

"No!" The other half who wanted to avoid him said aloud.

"Oh well." Nya shrugged. Looks like she won't have Jay to carry her stuff for her…

* * *

At the guys' apartment, Zane was getting ready for his cooking lesson.

"Any word from Nya?" Jay asked, also wanting to spend time with his girlfriend.

"She said she's taking Aria to see Ninjago City while I teach Heather how to cook."

"So… like a date?" The blue ninja gave the nindroid a teasing glance.

"I am only giving Heather a lesson in preparing a meal. I don't know if a lecture in life skills can be considered romantic."

"Dude, as far as I'm concerned, it's still a date. You get to spend time with your girlfriend." Jay continued to tease the somewhat oblivious robot, putting emphasis on the last word.

"So what do WE do? With Nya and Aria out shopping or whatever girls do, the rest of us will be stuck here." Kai was still pretty sore from yesterday's torture. The cheek Aria slapped was still a little red and his _personal_ area had a lingering pain.

"Why are YOU concerned? Can't hang out with Aria?" Jay switched his target from Zane to Kai. The fire ninja felt his face heat up when Aria's name was mentioned. He was still confused over how he felt towards her. He knew she was more than a pretty face, she was also a strong young woman who was so… free. Just like the winds she'll learn to master.

At the same time, Cole has had it with all the girlfriend talk.

"That's it! Come on, Lloyd. Let's get the hell outta here." The last remaining bachelor got up to leave with the green clad boy who was sick of all the romance going on.

"Where are you guys going?" Zane asked out of curiosity, unintentionally causing the normally serious earth ninja to lash out.

"YOU'RE NOT COMING!" Cole yelled at the guys and slammed the door behind him and Lloyd.

The other guys weren't sure how to react to Cole's irate mood, which became more noticeable as more kunoichi were found. The black ninja was acting like some jealous green-eyed monster, even though his irises were already emerald green to begin with, but still…

"What's eating _him_?" Kai muttered.

"Cole must be jealous of our relationships, but hopefully, he'll find what he's looking for in the kunoichi of water once we find her. Until then, he's all by himself." The nindroid felt sorry for his leader. Shortly before he met Heather, he was also a little envious of Jay and Nya's bond so he (somewhat) understood how he felt.

"I better get going. Don't want to keep Heather waiting."

The nindroid also left, leaving the red and blue ninjas alone. They had only one thing in mind to spend the day off…

A full-blown Fist-2-Face marathon!

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Heather opened the door and was greeted by the nindroid.

"Oh, Zane! I was expecting you!" The English girl greeted her robotic boyfriend in a hug.

"Nya told me that you needed my help in cooking."

"Yeah… sorry…"

"Don't apologize, Heather. Nobody's perfect. Not even me."

"Really? Even _you_ have flaws?"

"Well, Jay always tells me I take some things a little too seriously..."

The kunoichi of nature chuckled, trying to imagine Zane in that type of situation.

"But enough about myself, let's get started. How about we make something simple?"

The blonde ninja headed over to the cupboard to find some ingredients, only to find a box of spaghetti, a can of tomatoes, and a couple of dry herbs.

"This is perfect. Pasta isn't that difficult to make. Let's prepare an Italian meal."

"I don't know. Every time I try to make pasta, it always end up being too firm or squishy."

"But making pasta is easy once you get used to it. It's all about the timing."

Heather was nervous yet confident. With a tutor like Zane, maybe she'll finally make something that was actually delicious.

"Okay. I'm ready."

"The first thing to do, Heather," Zane started. "Is to bring a pot of water to a boil…"

* * *

Nya admired her new outfit she just brought at Eternally 18 in the Ninjago Mall. Her sugar pink blouse decorated with a white butterfly pattern and pleated purple skirt were so cute! Out of the corner of her hazel eye, the Japanese kunoichi saw Aria standing by another mirror, holding a DRESS in front of her lithe figure. She walked up next to her with a cheeky smile.

"So, found something you like?"

"N-N-NO! This isn't what it looks like! I-I just found it lying here and I was gonna put it back!"

Aria's darkest secret was that she sometimes liked to wear something girly once in a while, but at the same time, she wouldn't be caught dead in a dress! Only her immediate family knew of her secret and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Aria. Buy it. My brother will _die_ if he sees you in that!"

"You don't say…?" The blonde replied, clenching her fist at the idea of beating the daylights out of the fire ninja.

'Maybe I should buy the dress if it means that jerk will die.'

Obviously, Aria had a scenario of Kai's death that was different from what Nya meant. A smirk grew on the sister of fire's face that she didn't like at all.

"How about we make a deal? Over Rock Paper Scissors. If you lose, you'll have to buy the dress and wear it in front of Kai."

"And if I win…?"

"If you win, I'll wear this blouse inside-out and backwards for the rest of the day. Deal?"

There was a fifty-fifty chance she'll lose the bet, but the kunoichi of wind hoped that Lady Luck would smile down on her today.

"…Deal."

"ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

* * *

Cole and Lloyd were at the Cold Rock Creamery, ordering a whole ice cream cake they'll eat all to themselves. No leftovers for those lovey-dovey morons.

"This sucks! I hate that we can't do stuff as guys anymore, like burping out loud, scratching our armpits, or taking off our shirts when it gets very hot!" The young boy ranted towards the older ninja. Unlike Cole, he wasn't envious of the other guys having girlfriends, he couldn't care less about romance and all that kind of crap. But Kai and Aria TECHNICALLY weren't a couple (yet), because… well… everyone knew what happened yesterday. But it was too late. The girls burst his 'all-boys club' bubble, and the kid was still vexed that they HAD to be here, or else he might lose the final battle.

"I know, kid. But what can we do? At least there's some hope for the burping. Kai and Jay still do it once in a while, and I doubt the kunoichi of water will come up anytime soon."

"Number seventy-nine!"

The black ninja got up and took his order, a chocolate cake layered with cake batter ice cream with peanut butter cups and chunks of cookie dough mixed in covered in vanilla frosting with a border of crushed chocolate cookies and topped with chopped candy bars and marshmallows with a caramel drizzle. Yes, the perfect consolation for two lonely souls with a sweet tooth.

Setting the wonderfully indulgent treat on the table, Cole raised his fork.

"To perpetual virginity." The ninja of earth muttered.

"To perpetual virginity!" Lloyd repeated in a more enthusiastic manner, his fork meeting Cole's like glasses during a round of 'Cheers!'

Thus, the two virgins erased their sorrows in sugary calorie-laden goodness.

* * *

"Now all that's left is to top it off with some cheese if you like." Zane and Heather just finished making some Bolognese spaghetti. The plant wielding kunoichi was so happy! She finally made something that was neither burnt nor undercooked!

"Wow! I can't believe it! My first culinary success! Zane! What would I do without you?"

The brunette embraced the ever so talented robot, who gave her a warm smile.

"Don't speak that way, Heather. All that matters is that I care about you as my lover. As long as you're happy, I'm also happy as well. That's all I need."

Heather felt even better having such a wonderful person to be there for her.

"So, we're well into the afternoon. What would you like to do now?" Zane asked.

"Um, if you want, we could watch some TV and chat for a bit. Let's try the pasta before it gets cold, I really don't want it to go to waste."

The nindroid nodded and got two plates of pasta for himself and his lover. Placing themselves in front of the humble TV, they finally got a taste of their culinary creation.

"This is delicious! Zane, if you weren't already a ninja, you should be a chef!"

"I wouldn't say that. You made your contribution to this dish, too. You have also done well."

Even if her boyfriend was a robot, Heather loved Zane for his sweet and charming personality and his skills in many different areas, from martial arts to cooking. Despite her reaction when she found out about his origins, she could no longer imagine him being different from what he is now, and she couldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Aria's first day in Ninjago City after a long time did NOT go as well as she hoped. She was on her way to see Kai. Wearing a dress. The kunoichi of wind was glaring daggers at the oblivious Nya as she stood in front of the door to the boys' room.

"Kai!" The sister of fire called, knocking on the door, keeping Aria away from view until the right moment. When Kai opened the door the first thing he noticed was Nya's new clothes.

"What's with the get up?" Kai raised his notched eyebrow at his sister's new look.

"What about it? I can't just wear the same kind of clothes forever."

"Hey, Kai!" Jay called out to the fire wielder as he got out of the bathroom, "We're running low on toot- " The talkative ninja's voice caught in his throat once he saw his girlfriend wearing an adorable outfit.

"A-a-am I dead? Surely this MUST be heaven, cuz I'm seeing an angel!"

Kai glared at Jay while his sister just smiled at her lover's pick-up line, but there was a reason why she was here. The guys' curiosity perked up when she closed the door until it was open by just a crack, whispering to someone hiding behind the large piece of wood.

"Come on! We made a deal and you lost!" Nya hissed at Aria, away from the ninjas' sight.

"No…!" The newest kunoichi wanted to back out on the deal but Nya wouldn't have that.

"Don't back out on me Aria! Just show him!"

"I said no!"

"I don't care! A deal's a deal, and you lost fair and square!"

"NO!"

With patience running thin, Nya grabbed the dressed up girl's arm in a death grip and burst the door open with Aria right beside her in plain sight.

The brother of metal's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets (both figuratively) at the beauty in front of him.

Aria had blossomed into a true woman!

Kai thought he would never see Aria wearing a dress such as the one she had now. The layered skirt was frilly with a floral pattern embroidered on it, the chest portion was covered with lace and had a large ribbon in the center, and the flowing sleeves were made of fluffy material, all in baby blue, making her brilliant eyes stand out.

The red ninja felt his nose to make sure he wouldn't lose more blood. Much to his relief, there wasn't any because he already lost plenty of it before.

"Kai, it's not polite to stare." The sister of fire said flatly, still grinning at the dumbfounded look on her brother's face.

Aria wasn't sure how to react. Kai just kept staring at her, and she, for some reason, felt these new yet slightly familiar emotions. But that didn't keep her from scowling at the fire ninja.

Jay was almost as astonished as Kai. Life was just full of surprises.

"Where did you get the idea to wear THAT!?" The lightning ninja asked the tomboy.

"It's all Nya's fault! She forced me to wear it!"

"Hey! Don't lie, Aria! It's YOUR fault for agreeing to the bet!"

"Well you should've talked me out of it!"

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place!? But now's your chance to really hit it off with Kai! Have fun you two!"

Before the tomboy could do anything, the kunoichi of metal bolted right out the door giggling, taking Jay with her, leaving Kai and Aria alone, the latter in a frilly dress.

Destiny just _loved_ to mess with those two…

* * *

Waiting until they were out of the apartment, Jay seized opportunity by its face, holding Nya's petite figure against his and giving her a passionate kiss. Nya's mouth engulfed with the sweet and sour fragrance of apples as she eagerly kissed back, fingers running along Jay's brown hair until the need for oxygen was too great for them to continue.

"Nya! How is it that you always stay so amazing!?" Jay admired his girlfriend's new look.

"Stop, Jay! It's not like you to be THAT cheesy!" Nya teased, but not before giving her boyfriend a sweet peck on the lips.

"Now that I got you away from all those video games, let's spend some time together!"

The blue ninja followed his girlfriend, as dazzled with her as the moment they first met.

"So," Nya asked, "What do you want to do now?"

"I _am_ starting to get a little hungry…" The blue-eyed brunette suggested.

"We can try that nice sushi place I found a couple of days ago! I heard it got rave reviews!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Really? You're not in the mood for anything else?"

"Nope. It's all about you, Nya."

"Aw, Jay. You're _so_ sweet!"

(*) "Anything for you, _älskling_."

The lightning ninja and kunoichi of metal walked off arm-in-arm, basking in each other's love.

* * *

Kai and Aria just stood there, having absolutely no idea what to say or do. One phrase repeated itself in the former's head in a mantra.

'Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts.'

"So…" Aria started, bringing the fire ninja out of his inner thoughts.

"I guess… I should leave. You already saw me in this ridiculous dress. That's all Nya wanted me to do, so I'm done." The blonde girl went for the door, wanting to change back to her clothes or even her new kunoichi uniform. Before Kai knew what he was doing, he went ahead of her and blocked the only way out.

"No! Don't leave!"

"What the hell do you want!?"

"S-stay here. I want to know more about you."

"Why…?" The Mediterranean girl asked, a light blush appearing on her sun-kissed face.

"I… you… you're nothing like any other girl I've met. I know I was kind of a douche on the first day, but I have to admit, you've proven me wrong about girls being weak and helpless."

"Really?"

"I'm positive."

Neither Kai nor Aria realized how close they were to one another. Sky blue orbs gazed straight into blazing amber as the kunoichi of wind's nose was invaded by hot spices and Kai caught the bright fragrance of windswept orange and lemon blossoms.

At the right moment, the door swung open, nearly hitting Kai's back. Cole and Lloyd just came back from the Noble Barns bookshop and were greeted by two blushing faces. Both the couple and the bachelors realized that the former were eerily close to doing what both duos thought they were going to do.

Needless to say, this only seemed to irk the virgins.

"Aw, man! I'm outta here!" Lloyd screamed, leaving before he got a good look at Aria's dress.

"Right behind you!" Cole added, following the disgusted child.

Even though the intruders didn't comment on her clothing, they still killed the mood for Aria.

"D-don't get any ideas, you jerk!" Aria shoved Kai so hard he fell down as she and bolted out of the room, but not without stealing the blanket on his bed and wrapping herself in it, so no one could see her dress once she was outside.

She was finally away from _him_ and can get something more suitable to wear.

…

But why was she unhappy…?

* * *

Kai was on his back on the hardwood floor, staring at the ceiling. With Aria gone, he felt more depressed than he ever was. Not even when he lost his father, whom he was very close to.

'Aria…'

Kai couldn't keep his mind off of the spirited young woman he grew more and more attracted to. Even if she made yesterday a living hell for him. He still tried to sort out his feelings for her but it seemed to only make things worse. Initially, he wanted nothing to do with the kunoichi, but ever since Aria waltzed into his life, he couldn't imagine himself in the near future without her close to him. This was the first time he felt something like this towards anyone.

What exactly were these feelings Kai had for Aria?

Why does life have to be so complicated?

No one ever said that love was easy…

* * *

(*) _älskling_ = love (similar to 'sweetheart') (Swedish)

* * *

**What do you guys think? Wasn't that romantic? Tell me in your reviews!**

**BTW, if U have a chance, look my profile, and check out my poll 4 Ningyo Hime I've been having 4 quite some time! I'd like to get some more votes by the deadline on September 8. The fate of my brain baby that may or may not see the light of day is up to U so PLEASE vote!**


	14. Ready! Set! Go!

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Alright! The ninjas and kunoichi are back in action in this version of 'Ninjaball Run'! Again, if some stuff from the episode was skipped, that's because it stays the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Ready! Set! Go!

The ninjas and kunoichi had a big day back at the dojo. This was the first real training session for the new kunoichi of wind. Sensei Wu was currently explaining how things worked.

"Aria Fernandez, your element is wind. Since Spinjitzu as a whole, entails your element, there's a possibility that you'll learn more quickly than the others."

Aria wanted to learn more about Spinjitzu, but even she knew this was just the beginning.

"First, you must learn to control the ever changing air currents so they can move in your favor. Let's start by using the Fans of Gales."

The others looked on as the newest kunoichi examined her weapon.

"So, what exactly can a pair of girly accessories do?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, my student. Just try them out on these dummies." Wu placed a couple of cotton-filled figures in front of the blonde girl. Aria took a look at her weapon again. She gave an experimental swipe with one of the fans, and unexpectedly (or expected in Sensei Wu's case), a powerful air current was sent forth from the Silver Weapon that was so strong it sent the mannequins flying. But it nearly knocked the spectators off their feet too. Literally.

"That's impressive!" Heather commended the orange kunoichi but not without making sure her hair wasn't a mess.

"I… guess…" The olive-skinned girl sighed, her mind drifting away from her recent feat towards something else. Or some_one_…

"Aria? Is something wrong?"

(*) "_Nada_…"

Aria tried to avoid Kai after what happened the day before, but since they were all stuck in the same building, it was difficult for her to not even look at him. He may no longer be some kind of sexist pig, at least not towards her, but she still wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't out of dislike or hatred. It was because she… really liked Kai. A lot. But that WAS the problem. Aria had no idea how to confront the fire ninja about these feelings.

If only love was more simple…

* * *

The next part of the training session for the day was training Lloyd.

"In order to bear the burdens of the world on your shoulders, you must first bear the weight of _all_ of us."

The kid's task was brutal. He had to carry the ninjas and Wu. With his feet. While standing on one hand. It was honestly a pretty comical sight to see. The kunoichi couldn't help but giggle at the 'Leaning Tower of Ninjas'.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! THIS IS SERIOUS STUFF OKAY!? STOP GIGGLING!" Lloyd yelled at the kunoichi from the bottom of the teetering pile, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Or was it up?

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. But you guys look like a bunch of cheerleaders!" Nya laughed, but she calmed down a bit when she saw Jay's slightly offended face.

"Do you guys hear something?" Aria asked. She could've sworn she heard something like a large vehicle closing in on the building.

"Hear what?" Cole asked from the top of the tower. None of the guys were aware of a weapon of mass destruction coming from behind the window.

"_**LOOK OUT!"**_

The ninjas could barely heed Heather's warning as a giant wrecking ball came crashing in! Lloyd, Wu, and all the ninjas were sent flying! Thankfully, the tea Wu was drinking didn't splash on any of them, but the cup and tea pot still shattered upon impact on the floor, much to the teacher's unspoken displeasure. Nya and Heather rushed to their boyfriends' sides.

"Zane! Are you alright!?" The teal kunoichi checked on her boyfriend.

"I am alright, Heather." The nindroid replied, dusting himself off.

"Oh thank goodness!" The English girl gave Zane a kiss on the cheek, more than happy that he was okay.

"Jay!" Nya supported the lightning ninja as he got up.

"Jay, are you hurt?"

"Nope! With you, I'm always okay!" The talkative ninja bragged, causing his girlfriend to roll her hazel eyes.

Cole and Lloyd checked on Sensei Wu, concerned because of his aging body, but the son of the First Spinjitzu Master was relatively unscathed from the disaster.

Aria would've checked on Kai, but she was still unsure how to react and only watched as he also managed to get on his feet, much to her relief.

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!"

Dareth ran through the beaded doorway and up to the demolition men.

"This wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!?" One of the men spoke exactly what everyone else were thinking.

After being corrected, the demolition men left in a cheery mood, leaving a despondent Dareth.

"Dareth?" Cole asked. "What's going on?"

Dareth knew there was no way out of this one. He had to tell the truth.

"I-I fell behind on the bills. Some company called 'Darnagom' is gonna buy the whole block to make room for some stupid frisbee golf course or something like that. If I don't come up with fifty-thousand bucks by tomorrow, this dojo is done for!"

"But we can't lose the dojo!" Jay exclaimed. "We already lost the Bounty to Garmadon. If we lose the dojo as well, where will we train Lloyd!?"

Something caught Zane's optics as he looked closely at a billboard that said 'Darnagom' on it.

"Wait. Look at that name, 'Darnagom'. If you rearrange the letters, it spells- "

"O Grandma?" Jay answered incredulously.

Missed.

Missed by a long shot.

"No, you idiot! It's Garmadon!" Kai hit the lightning ninja upside the head.

"Oh… right…" Jay never felt so awkward in his life, rubbing the back of his head.

Dareth clung to his fake trophies, which have all been dented by the disastrous encounter with the wrecking ball, until two certain girls got his attention.

The wannabe's anxiety quickly disappeared once he noticed Heather and Aria, whom he never met prior to these events.

"Well, _hello_."

Before the self-proclaimed 'ladies' man' could make his move, Zane got in front of Heather in a protective manner, giving the grown man a glare as cold as his element. At the same time, Kai also kept him from getting close to Aria, growling and cracking his knuckles. Even if the ninjas of ice and fire didn't try to defend them, they still wouldn't be interested in Dareth anyway.

With that hideous chest hair, he was far from their type.

"That reminds me!" Nya interrupted, saving Dareth from possibly meeting his doom (again).

"The Ninjaball Run's coming soon!"

"Ninjaball Run?" Everyone but Nya asked.

"It's the biggest and most famous race in Ninjago! I saw promotions for it on TV last night! The winner gets one hundred thousand big ones, and it's going on tomorrow!"

But Dareth heard of it and knew what went on in Ninjaball Run…

"I REALLY appreciate it, but it's the most dangerous race in the world. Even the most seasoned racers won't stand a chance."

On the other hand, Kai had an idea.

"Nya! You already fixed the Ultra Sonic Raider, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe we could win this thing!"

"And I can enter with the Ultra Dragon! I sure can use some practice!" The green ninja added.

"So we all agree." Wu interjected. "We'll enter this Ninjaball Run to save the dojo."

The kunoichi of metal caught the 'brown ninja' crying again.

"Are you still crying?"

"No… these are tears of joy."

Dareth may not be a real ninja, but he was still a good friend to the group, and that made him all the more relevant to them, and he couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

Trucks, motorcycles, and all kinds of vehicles were lining up at the starting line for the big race.

"Welcome to the annual Ninjaball Run!" One of the announcers spoke through the microphone as the crowd already cheered and Wu and Dareth took their seats. While Nya applied a couple of finishing touches on the Ninjas' ride.

The Ultra Dragon landed next to the Ultra Sonic Raider, with Lloyd at the 'driver's seat'.

"Hey Lloyd!" Cole called out to the green ninja. "You look nervous. Are you okay?"

"Nervous? Maybe for YOU guys…" The boy teased in response.

"Will the kunoichi compete in the race with their dragons as well?" Zane was curious if the girls will also participate in the race. If they managed to enter, the group would have a better chance at winning, and that would be convenient for them.

"We'd like to, but we can't. Heather and I have teach more of the basics to Aria, so we probably can't see you guys win." Nya sighed sadly as she hopped down to the ninjas' level.

"But don't worry about that. I also installed a cool upgrade that can help whenever you're in a pinch. If you ever get into trouble, pull the lever. What it does is…"

_**VROOM!**_

The students of Darkley's revved up the engine in their bus, blocking out Nya's words.

"WHAT!?" Kai and the others strained their ears but the bus engine just kept going. Even Zane can't decipher what she was saying with his advanced audio receptors.

(*) "Gotta go! _Ganbatte_!"

"Nya! Wait! We couldn't hear you!" Kai called out to his sister but she was out of earshot.

Driving up at the starting line close to the ninjas was a pick-up truck. Standing in the back was a singing quartet wearing fancy black suits. The one with a mustache waved to them.

"Look! It's my dad!" The earth ninja recognized and smiled back at his father.

Another vehicle drove up and Jay saw two people he wished he didn't see.

"Oh no…" Covering his face, he prepared for…

"Jay! JAY!" Edna called out to her son but the blue ninja wouldn't even look up.

"Oh look. He sees us, Ed." The bespectacled woman turned to her husband, whose graying hair and eyes were hidden under his helmet.

"Well you don't have to embarrass the boy, Edna. I see him too." Ed defended their son, but Jay still didn't appreciate them being there.

"Is there anyone we don't have to compete against!?"

As if answering Jay's question a portal opened up, a monster truck made of bones flew out and landed next to the pirates. The Skullkin laughed maniacally as they showed off their ride.

"You just _had_ to say that, didn't you?" This was one of those rare moments Zane had his humor switch on.

* * *

Sensei Wu drank some more soothing green tea with his new tea set as Nya approached him.

"So, Sensei. Heather and I decided to train Aria elsewhere. Tell me how Jay and the others are doing while I'm away, okay?"

"I understand, Nya. You go and teach more of the basics to Aria while Dareth and I watch."

What the kunoichi of metal said was technically true, she and Heather did plan to lay down the basics with Aria, but they also had something different in their agenda for today, but the guys and Sensei didn't need to know that right now…

* * *

The ninjas finally got a look at what they were up against as the announcers gave the layout and details of the racetrack. Obviously, they'll literally be given a run for their money. Unbeknownst to them, some of the boys from the bus loosened some of the gears on their vehicle…

"On your mark…"

Lloyd clutched the reins of his dragon with determination.

"…get set…"

The Ultra Sonic Raider's engines and those of all sorts of vehicles revved up.

"GO!"

All vehicles were off and the green ninja flew in the same general direction of the race. But the Ultra Sonic Raider barely passed the block when it malfunctioned and came to a grinding halt.

"We've been sabotaged!"

Cole peered over to discover one the treads had fallen apart.

The ninjas had to fix this problem, pronto! Or they can kiss the dojo goodbye!

* * *

There was barely anyone at the park since everyone wanted to see the race. Heather and Aria were there so the latter can learn more about Spinjitzu.

"Spinjitzu is when we basically become of tornado based on our elements. Sensei Wu says that the ability to use it is already deep within us, but we have to awaken it before we can actually use it. It's also pretty convenient when we need to change into our uniforms. I'll show you."

Heather, wearing her casual sweater and long skirt, stepped back from Aria, who was wearing her ninja uniform.

"NINJA-GO!"

The kunoichi of nature became a human-sized tornado in front of the kunoichi of wind. Leaves swirled around the teal twister until the kunoichi of nature came to a halt, clad in her kunoichi clothes in teal.

"Wow… When do I get to use Spinjitzu?"

"HEY!"

Heather and Aria were greeted by a shimmering gold tornado approaching them, once in front of them, the twister dispersed revealing Nya in her yellow kunoichi uniform.

"Now that we're all here, it's time we fill you in on what we're up against."

Nya and Heather spent many long minutes explaining life as a ninja to the newest kunoichi. It a good thing that Aria was a fast learner.

"So all we need to do after the ninjas win the race is find the kunoichi of water, and then some 'key' for the final battle will be revealed?"

"Yup. Do you now understand how important we all are to Ninjago?" Heather asked.

"I understand."

"Great! Now let's get crackin'!" The kunoichi of metal proclaimed.

The girls prepped themselves for their _other_ plan for the day. It was Aria who suggested it but the other kunoichi had to admit, the orange kunoichi had some pretty good ideas!

The guys have NO idea what hit them…

* * *

Garmadon's day was both good and bad at the Dark Bounty.

The good part was that the dojo where the ninjas were training his son and the kunoichi will be torn down thanks to his 'company', deterring Lloyd's chances of becoming the green ninja who will defeat him. The bad part was the recent rumors of a third kunoichi being found. That and the evil ninjas he created before were eradicated so quickly. Those foolish ninjas might lose the dojo, but he still had to keep them from finding the last girl.

"Although the dojo will be destroyed, I must do whatever it takes to keep those moronic ninjas from gaining another ally. We may have to put out all the stops."

"And the ninjas are back in the race!"

The evil lord's speech was interrupted by the TV in the corner of the main room. Flashing on the flat screen was none other than the Ultra Sonic Raider racing across the city and into the open.

"The ninjas still have a long way to go if they're to win the huge cash prize!"

All four of the black-skinned man's fists shook with rage. This was the last thing he needed.

"I can't believe this! They're actually trying to save that damn dojo! Set sail for the race! Now! We mustn't let those pathetic brats win!"

The turbines flared up in full blast as the gargantuan flying ship sped off towards Ninjago City.

* * *

The Ultra Sonic Raider zoomed across the Crash Course Canyon, beating the pirates. But stakes were still high with the Snake Bus (and the police cars chasing it) butting in on the race, adding more competition. They still haven't heard from Lloyd since the Ultra Dragon strayed from the route. Unfortunately, the kid's whereabouts was the least of their concerns with a dark shadow looming over them.

"You have nowhere to run ninjas." Garmadon chuckled evilly while his snake goons aimed their cannon towards them. Not wanting to risk losing the race by stopping, the ninjas were finally an easy target for the four-armed villain. There was no way out.

Wu was dismayed by his brother's entrance into the race. Ever since he began his search for the kunoichi, Garmadon has become more ruthless and dogged in defeating him and Lloyd.

"I can't bear to watch!" Dareth covered his face in terror as the crowd's faces were glued to the screen on the edges of their seats.

As suddenly as it drifted off course, the Ultra Dragon flew right behind the Dark Bounty. Using all four heads, it rammed into the back of the ship, shifting the cannon just as it fired. The Ultra Sonic Raider drove through the billowing smoke from where the heavy chunk of metal landed, barely missing them while the four-headed beast followed and flew ahead of the Dark Bounty.

"Nice work kid!"

Trying to grasp the reins, the blonde boy fell off the dragon, managing to catch them, which left him literally hanging right in front of the tank's windshield.

"Lloyd! You did it!" Zane commended the boy who was blocking their view.

"I did? I-I mean… Yeah! Damn right I did!" The green ninja proudly proclaimed.

"How about we work together?" He suggested to the ninja, before climbing his way back up to the seat on the dragon's back.

"Sounds like a plan!" Cole and the others agreed.

"NINJA-GO!"

All five ninjas had their heads back in the game, ready to win the race!

* * *

Cole couldn't help but be embarrassed when his dad and his quartet lost the race but still kept singing their hearts out, not caring that they just got eliminated.

"Guys! I know a shortcut around here! Follow me!"

The ninjas in the tank followed the boy on his dragon as it flew into the cold region that is the Birchwood Forest.

"Looks like we're catching up!" The nindroid observed the other races that fell behind from a distance, such as the mailman in his souped-up bike and the Darkley's boys in the bus.

The Skullkin also noticed the ninjas catching up. They might pass but they had other plans.

"Heh heh heh! We'll get them THIS time!" Kruncha cackled from the driver's seat while Nuckal aimed the bone claw at the Ultra Dragon's leg and the sentient skeletons steered away from its path, sending the once airborne creature crashing into the ground.

But this also left their ride a total wreck, thus disqualifying both their enemy AND themselves.

Lloyd got up and checked on the injured dragon but the damage was done. The green ninja was out of the race, but there may be some hope left for the ninjas in the Ultra Sonic Raider…

* * *

"Oh no. With Lloyd eliminated, we're on our own against so many others."

"Don't give up, Zane. We need to give it our all!" Cole encouraged the white ninja.

The guys were interrupted by a sudden roar piercing the heavens above.

Did Lloyd and the Ultra Dragon manage to get back into the race?

Facing the direction of the sound, the ninjas couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Holy crap…" Jay's usually loud voice was barely a whisper.

That was their exact sentiment thanks to what they were seeing right now as they looked up.

Good thing they were out of Birchwood Forest, or they would've crashed into a tree, because what they saw was neither a bird nor a plane.

* * *

(*) _Nada_ = Nothing (Spanish)

(*) _Ganbatte_ = Good luck (Japanese)

* * *

**So what did the guys just see?**

**What was Aria's plan earlier?**

**Will they win- oh, wait. We all know the answer to THAT one. My bad.**

**Just hang on to the edge of that cliff and keep guessing! In the meantime, review please!**


	15. And the Winner is

**Chosen by Destiny**

***sigh* Another summer's gone by. School's starting again. It's gonna suck T_T In order 2 'celebrate' here's the conclusion to my version of the Ninjaball Run.**

* * *

Chapter 14: And the Winner is…

The ninjas couldn't believe what they were seeing up in the sky.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jay said.

"Oh my gosh…" Zane said.

"I-is that…!?" Cole said.

And Kai opened his mouth to say…

* * *

In Arbouria...

WHUMP!

"Honey!" Mrs. Stuart caught her husband fainting by what they saw on the live broadcast of the Ninjaball Run.

* * *

In Villa Celestia…

Bella and Tony did a complete spit take while watching the big race, soaking the high-def screen in diet cola.

Nobody in the Fernandez household could believe what they were seeing!

* * *

Back at the race…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Kai screeched at the top of his lungs at the three intruders riding on a trio of dragons flying right above them. Probably because they were none other than the kunoichi, who've snuck into the race.

"Don't get mad at US! This was Aria's idea!" Nya responded atop Star.

"Aria!? YOU'RE behind this!?" The brother of metal questioned the kunoichi of wind.

"We couldn't just sit back and let you guys take all the glory!" The newest kunoichi argued back while riding on her dragon, which she named Breeze.

"We also figured you could use some help!" Heather added from Leaf.

"I really appreciate that you're trying to help us," Zane started off as politely as he could, "but you still have so much to learn. I don't think it's very wise to rush into a situation as perilous as this, and with so little experience."

"Come on, Zane. Don't you remember? I saved you guys before back when I was Samurai X."

"That _is_ true…" Cole remembered how Nya rescued and even surpassed them several times in the past when they had yet to discover their true potentials.

"So what do you say?" Aria asked the ninjas below her.

"How about we work together so you guys can win?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that might work!" Jay was the first to comply with the kunoichi. Probably had something to do with Nya.

"With Lloyd out of the race, I guess we could use some help." Cole added.

"Are you out of your minds!?"

Looks like Kai's at it again.

"This race is very dangerous! Even DARETH said so! You could get killed!"

"Kai. Nya already has experience in the battlefield. She could teach and even protect Heather and Aria along the race. Besides, they're already here. It's too late for them to turn back." Zane also sided with the kunoichi, much to the fire ninja's displeasure. Outnumbered, Kai relented (albeit reluctantly) and both ninjas and kunoichi set off into the Glacier Barrens.

* * *

The audience were just as shocked seeing the kunoichi intruding into the race. With Garmadon and the Serpentine butting in earlier, it was nothing new, but it wasn't any less surprising.

No one was as surprised as Sensei Wu and Dareth. The old man almost choked on his tea once the kunoichi appeared on screen, and it took a LOT for him to do something like that. Dareth on the other hand actually fainted at the thought of three beautiful girls helping him keep his dojo. Wu also knew it wasn't over. They still had a ways to go before the finish line.

'Nya. Heather. Aria. I hope you know what you're doing.'

* * *

Skales was _still_ being hounded by the cops at the icy wastelands.

"Dammit! Won't thesssse guysss ever quit!?" The Hypnobrai snake sped up the bus, only to see the police cars zoom past him like he was NOT a criminal.

"Sssseemssss like they're more consssserned with winning than you." Acidicus, former leader of the Venomari, observed. For once, in Skales' mind, being ignored was a good thing.

With more racers wiping out, the Ultra Sonic Raider was getting closer to first place.

"Look! We have less competition! There's a greater chance for us to win!" Heather shouted.

Unfortunately, the engines of the tank started to give.

"We're almost out of fuel! We're gonna lose!" Cole yelled in frustration.

HONK! HONK!

"Looks like you need some help there!"

The Walkers' vehicle drove up next to the tank until they drove side by side.

"We heard over the radio that you're in this race to save Dareth's dojo!" Ed called out to his son and his teammates.

"Yeah! We're SO proud of you!" Edna gushed towards her 'sweet little baby'.

Jay was usually embarrassed by his parents but now wasn't the time to get red in the face! The Dark Bounty and the Serpentine bus were still after them!

"This isn't the right time, Mom! If we run out of gas, we'll lose the race!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ed brandished one end of a pipe from the car.

"Dad? What are you- "

"Just take the rest of the fuel from our car, son!"

"But how!? We can't stop or we'll lose!"

"Don't worry about that. I know just what to do."

Leaving the driver's seat, Ed made the short yet precarious journey to the gas cap on the back of his car and plugged one end of the pipe into it.

"Now attach the other end to the Ultra Sonic Raider's fuel tank, Jay!"

"Got it! Nya! Watch my back!"

Jay leapt out of his seat and made the dangerous trek towards the Ultra Sonic Raider's gas cap.

"Ready, Dad!"

The lightning ninja plugged in the other end of the pipe as Ed activated it, beginning to transfer the fuel, keeping both vehicles close to make the transmission easier.

The kunoichi's involvement in the race was doing wonders for Garmadon's mood.

"NO! _NO_! _**NO**_!" The black-skinned man banged his fists against the railing of the Dark Bounty.

"Those wretched curs _dare_ get in my way!?"

The Serpentine could only watch as their boss raged on.

"What are you doing!? Get this ship to go faster!"

"But sssir, we're already at top sssssspeed, and the wind'ssss going the oppossssite direction!"

"Then we must get rid of the excess weight." The dark lord muttered cryptically.

"What exssesssss weight?" The Constrictai underling didn't like the sound of that…

The four-armed man callously threw his snake minions off the large vessel, bringing down a rain of serpents onto the earth below. Some had the 'advantage' of landing on the bus with the four former Serpentine leaders, but for those who didn't, the snow managed to soften their landing.

"Get them! Get the ninjas and the kunoichi! Stop them!"

The Serpentine regained whatever composure they had left and marched towards the tank.

"Uh oh! Girls! We have to stop them!" Nya called out to Heather and Aria.

"Right!" Both kunoichi affirmed.

Flying low until the dragons barely skimmed the snow, the kunoichi leapt off their dragons and onto the tank to stop the snakes.

"NINJA-GO!"

Nya and Heather used Spinjitzu to send any snake coming their way flying. Aria, who still hasn't learned Spinjitzu, resorted to the Fans of Gales. Fully aware of their power, she gave a warning.

"Girls! Jay! Grab hold of something!"

Jay and Heather crouched down, clinging to the metal of the tank while Nya clutched Jay's arm like her life depended on it as Aria took out her Silver Weapon…

(*) "_Viento_!"

With just a single swipe, a fierce wind gushed forth from the seemingly useless fans. The snakes had no hopes of resistance and were literally swept off their feet and off the Ultra Sonic Raider. But some managed to copy the ninja and kunoichi by clinging to the tank. In the end, they were still no match for the Spinjitzu users.

Just as the gas transfer was complete, a fangpyre was flung by Jay's electric whirlwind right into the Walkers' car, sending both vehicles into a careening frenzy. The ensuing chaos caused both the kids of Darkley's and the Serpentine leaders to wipe out. Heather began to lose her grip and before she could do anything else, her hands slipped.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Heather!"

Zane leaped out of the four-man cockpit of the Ultra Sonic Raider and barely managed to grasp the teal kunoichi's hand in his own white one before she could meet a swift but terrible end.

Everyone on the bleachers gasped as the various vehicles spun out of control. Wu managed to keep his composure as he usually does. As for Dareth…

He fainted again. Right after regaining consciousness from going out cold earlier.

After the vehicles finally came to a halt, the ninjas, kunoichi, and Walkers assessed the damage while the dragons swooped down to check on their mistresses.

"Mom! Dad! Are you alright!?" Jay ran up to his parents but they were both in one piece.

"We're fine, son. Wish we could say the same for our car." Edna lamented, now that the vehicle was devoid of fuel.

"Such a shame she won't make it to the finish line." Ed added sadly.

The lightning ninja felt a pang in his chest seeing his parents so heartbroken. Staring at the now defunct vessel, he had an idea. Hopping up to the front, he took out a chunk of metal.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure part of it will."

"Jay! We don't have time to get sentimental! Garmadon's still on the move!" Heather reminded the blue ninja as she let go of Zane, who was holding her like there was no tomorrow after what nearly happened to her, and hopped onto Leaf. The kunoichi followed with their dragons and the ninjas got back in the tank.

"Right!"

After attaching the chunk of metal in front of the Ultra Sonic Raider (for luck), Jay and the other ninjas were back in the race while his parents looked on with pride.

"Ed?"

"Yes, Edna?"

"Our little baby's all grown up, isn't he?"

"He sure did, dear. He sure did."

* * *

The ninjas and kunoichi pressed onward in the Badlands until they spotted the Dark Bounty.

"It's just us and Garmadon." Cole muttered.

Hitting the accelerator, the ninjas' vehicle sped forward and zoomed past the flying ship.

"NO! DAMN YOU NINJAS!"

It was time for Garmadon to use his life-draining weapon, but with the finish line so close, the four-armed tyrant was more than willing to take the risk.

"Hear me, Mega Weapon! Create an obstacle so great, so insurmountable, that the ninjas will have absolutely NO hope of passing through and rob me of my victory!"

The golden staff in the evil lord's dark fist glowed brilliantly, an irony knowing the wielder and his villainous motives.

A great crack split the parched earth below, continuing to break the ground ahead of the Ultra Sonic Raider. The fissure kept getting bigger and bigger, until there was nothing but a canyon between the ninjas and the dojo's salvation.

"CRAP!"

The tank was already at top speed. The ninjas hit the brakes before they could make a dive into the abyss and came to a grinding halt with nearly half of the vehicle hanging over the edge. The ninjas were forced to go back before the Ultra Sonic Raider could plummet into the dark abyss.

"That no good cheater!" Jay slammed the palms of his hands against the sides of his seat.

"It's impossible to get across that chasm!" Zane said, also unsure what to do.

"Look, we don't have to be the ones to win the race, as long as one of the kunoichi gets to the finish line first, it'll still be OUR victory." Cole reminded the team.

Too bad that wasn't likely, because the kunoichi's dragons were flying _away_ from the race.

"What are they doing!? They're quitting on us NOW!?"

First, the girls snuck into the race. Now, they chickened out at the last minute!?

'I knew it!' Kai thought bitterly. 'They could never handle something like this.'

"I'm sure they have their reasons. Let me take a look."

Before they were out of his peripheral range, Zane used the zoom-in feature in his optics to get a close-up of the dragons. What he was seeing, or NOT seeing, astonished him.

"The kunoichi…! They're gone!" The nindroid gasped.

"WHAT!?"

"I got a close-up of the dragons' back, and the kunoichi aren't there!" Zane answered Cole.

"But- ! How!? Why would Nya do something like that!?" The yellow kunoichi's lover exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Cole responded. "But we must do something quick, or Garmadon will win and take down the dojo!"

It was hopeless. With a crevasse standing between the ninjas and the victory, and the kunoichi seemingly abandoning their allies at the worst time possible, it looked like there was nothing the ninjas could do.

But then, the brother of metal remembered something.

"Guys, remember the lever Nya told us about?"

* * *

Garmadon laughed hysterically seeing the Ultra Sonic Raider far behind him.

"I did it! I _finally_ defeated the ninjas! Nothing will stop me now!"

Suddenly, the ship shook violently with an unexpected turbulence.

"W-what the- !?"

Rushing to the deck, the evil man felt his blood boil at what he saw. The kunoichi of wind held her Fans of Gales towards the sails, sending a powerful current of air in the _opposite_ direction of the finish line, slowing down the ship. In front of Garmadon were Nya and Heather.

"What!? How did you sneak up here!?"

"It's over, Garmadon! It's time to get what's coming for you!" Heather struck the ground with the Forest Staff. The wooden planks below Garmadon's feet started to warp and weaken until it caved in, trapping the four-armed man halfway through the floor, hindering him.

"Ah! Damn you!"

"Nya! Now!"

The kunoichi of metal dashed for the control room, taking hold of the steering wheel, followed by Aria and Heather before Garmadon got out of the teal kunoichi's trap.

"Nya, do you remember how to control this thing!?" Aria asked.

"It's been a long time, but I think I remember enough!"

The metal wielding girl turned the steering wheel turning the ship away from the finish line.

Garmadon almost lost his footing right after freeing himself from the broken planks just in time to see the cockpit of the Ultra Sonic Raider carrying the ninjas pass him.

"_**NOOOO!"**_

The kunoichi also saw the guys pass on one of the screens.

"They did it! They pulled the lever!" The sister of fire shouted with joy.

"Hell yeah! We'll finally beat that four-armed freak!" Aria cheered too.

With the ninjas picking up speed, things were looking up. But not if said 'four-armed freak' had something to say about that.

"Meddling bitches! Do you realize what you've done!?" The four-armed dark lord burst into the control room, furious with the kunoichi's constant interferences.

"Helping the good guys win, what else?" Heather replied coldly.

"With the Mega Weapon already used and being outnumbered, you can't stop us." Nya added.

"I don't care! I WILL destroy you little pests if it's the last thing I do!"

In a fit of blind rage, the black-skinned lord harshly pushed Heather and Aria aside and shoved Nya away from the steering wheel, regaining control of the ship. Back at full speed, the ship and the tiny compartment of the Ultra Sonic Raider were practically neck to neck upon returning to Ninjago City. The guys were too caught up in winning the race they hardly paid attention to the Dark Bounty's jerky motions before. They can worry about that once this was all over.

The kunoichi went at Garmadon with their weapons but the evil lord's dark armor managed to withstand the Silver Weapons. With one arm at the wheel, he used his other three to fight off the girls as they tried to buy more time for the guys.

"It's down to two, folks! It's gonna be a close finish!"

It all happened so fast. The Dark Bounty and the Ultra Sonic Raider were the only ones to finish the race and crossed the finish line right next to one another.

What was left of the Ultra Sonic Raider skidded to a halt and the Dark Bounty dropped anchor. The crowd cheered for the ninjas but the officials still had to replay the video to see who _really_ won the race. The fans lifted the ninjas, who took off their hoods, while Garmadon jumped off the ship, also believing he won.

"And we have a winner!"

This was it. This moment will reveal who was the true victor.

"It's the ninjas! The ninjas win!"

It took everything in Dareth to NOT faint for a third time today.

"WHAT!?"

The replay showed that it would've been a tie. Only if it weren't for the piece of metal Jay took from his parents' car attached to the front had it truly been a tie.

"I _knew_ it would bring us luck!" The Walkers' son held up the metal piece in triumph as the fans went wild while Garmadon shook with fury.

"That's not even an original part of their vehicle! It doesn't count!"

"Really? Looks like it counts to me." A high-pitched yet robust voice answered from the ship.

"Aria…?" The fire ninja recognized the kunoichi of wind's voice.

The three kunoichi appeared on the deck and leapt off to greet the ninjas.

"So THAT'S what you've been up to!" To say Cole was surprised would be an understatement.

"Heather! Thank goodness you're not hurt!" Zane caught the kunoichi of nature in his arms and held the girl as if he'll lose her if he let go.

Nya only gave a jaded look as her protective brother wailed on her and the orange kunoichi.

"NYA! ARIA! DON'T _**EVER**_ DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I can't guarantee that, Kai." The sister of fire responded flatly.

"Me neither." Aria added, just to get under his skin.

"Nya! I knew you'd come around!" Jay held the kunoichi of metal in her arms, saving her from any further rants from her brother.

"This isn't over yet! At least I still have the Bounty!"

"Not anymore!"

Garmadon turned around and saw none other than his own son and the Ultra Dragon standing on the Bounty with his hands on his hips triumphantly, reclaiming the ship for the ninjas.

"I believe THIS belongs to us now!"

"Lloyd! You're alright!" Nya and the others were relieve to see the green ninja before them.

"How did you get here so fast?" Zane asked.

"After the Ultra Dragon was able to fly again, around the time my dad used the Mega Weapon, I followed you guys and I actually just got here."

Before the green ninja's father could do or say anything, he was confronted by the police.

"Lord Garmadon! You are under arrest!"

This was NOT Garmadon's day! First, he lost the Ninjaball Run, second, his ship was taken under his nose, and third, the cops were now on his ass!

Skidding to a stop between the dark lord and the police was the Serpentine Bus.

"Look who needssss who now!" The once demoted Hypnobrai leader taunted him.

With nowhere else to run, the four-armed man was forced to swallow his pride and unwillingly took refuge with the Serpentine lords he once usurped and the bus sped off.

"This _won't_ be the last we'll see of him…" The black ninja uttered.

"Still, at least we have the Bounty back." The robotic ninja of ice reminded Cole of the positive outcome of this day.

"Yes! We can finally kiss that crappy apartment goodbye!" Kai was glad he and the others can finally leave that run-down shack behind.

"Now that the dojo is saved and we have finally regained the Bounty," Sensei Wu approached the winners of the Ninjaball Run, "This calls for a celebration."

The old man smiled as his students did what they could to live in this moment.

Jay completely threw inhibition out the window when he grabbed Nya and locked lips with her in front of the cameras to celebrate their victory, not caring if Kai would have him roasted alive, while Cole and Lloyd just enjoyed the attention they were getting from the fans.

Aria and Heather couldn't help but take advantage that they were on live television! They just HAD to make the most of this moment!

"Yeah! We won the Ninjaball Run! Beat that Tony!"

"Mother, father, look! I'm on TV!"

Kai and Zane couldn't help but chuckle at their girls' moment.

In the end, no one was happier than Dareth, whom the ninjas won the race for in the first place.

"Ooohhhhhh! I've always WANTED to do this! CANNONBALL!" Dareth made a dive in the huge trophy full of cold hard cash, kissing the precious money as the others looked on with laughter.

In spite of all the craziness, this was a GREAT day to be a ninja.

* * *

(*) _Viento_ = Wind (Spanish)

* * *

**And that concludes the Ninjaball Run! The dojo will B staying & and the ninjas finally have Destiny's Bounty back. But Aria still hasn't learned Spinjitzu & there's 1 more kunoichi to find. Stick around 4 the next chapter & please review!**


	16. Fanning the Flames

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Holy shit. I have over fifty reviews. I thought I would get some 30-ish by this chapter but over fifty!? FIFTY!? I can't believe it! I'm SO happy and grateful 4 all your reviews! Thank U!**

**Now here's the (possibly) last chapter of Cole being single!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Fanning the Flames

It was kind of ironic, really.

Yesterday, the ninjas and kunoichi were on a rat race to save Dareth's dojo, only to have their beloved ship back, meaning they didn't have to train there anymore. But they promised Dareth they'll keep in touch with him once in a while.

After taking down the tattered dark sails and a bit of redecorating, the ship now truly belonged to the good guys.

Since there was only the kunoichi of water to find, Sensei Wu ordered the ninjas to take to the seas, where hints of the last kunoichi's whereabouts would likely gather. Since there wasn't any stronghold for the dragons like the one at the old monastery, they got to fly freely over the land of Ninjago, but they would always come to Lloyd or the kunoichi when they whistled for them.

As the ship sailed in the skies towards the nearest beach, the ninjas took their time getting used to life back in Destiny's Bounty while Nya gave Heather and Aria a tour of the vessel.

"Here's the kitchen!" Nya cheerfully announced, showing the girls all the tools and appliances Zane often used to keep up with the ninjas' food-related demands.

"Just don't let Cole go anywhere near it, okay?" The sister of fire playfully warned them.

Both girls still wondered how awful the earth ninja's cooking was, but they both heard of the phrase, 'curiosity killed the cat', and they had NO plans of leaving this world anytime soon, so they decided it was better safe than sorry.

"Okay…"

"Good! Now let me show you the living room."

* * *

Out on the deck, the ninjas watched as Lloyd dodged the swinging chains with great agility.

"Keep going kid! Sooner or later, you'll beat the record!" Jay goaded the blonde child.

"Kai? You haven't spoken much today. Is something wrong?" Zane asked the fire ninja.

"No, I'm fine." Kai hated himself for lying, but he didn't want to ruin the day for everyone.

The red ninja was still pissed off that the Aria and the other girls barged into the race. It wasn't that they couldn't handle 'guys work', since they've already proven otherwise, it was because of what would happen if his sister or Aria got hurt, and then…

'No…!'

The spiky-haired ninja shook his head, trying to shake off that dreadful thought before he could conjure an even worse picture in his mind. He hated dwelling on the worst case scenario of just about anything in life. He knew all too well what those were like…

BOOM!

The green ninja used a ball of pure energy to obliterate one of the punching bags. All the ninjas' eyes were as wide as saucers examining the smoking wreck.

"Whoa…" The black ninja whispered.

Exactly the guys' sentiment.

"You're making progress, Lloyd. Sooner or later, you'll be ready for the final battle."

The youngest ninja beamed at the nindroid's comment, boosting his gradually rising ego. Cole started to become even more wary of the possibility of a second Kai Pyrrhus.

"Hey, guys!"

The ninjas turned to face Nya and the kunoichi, who just finished their tour of the ship.

"We just finished our tour and it looks like your training session's done."

Jay went up to his metal wielding girlfriend and laid his arm across her shoulders.

"Yup. Just in time to be with you."

Heather couldn't help but roll her greyish blue eyes. The lightning ninja can get REALLY cheesy and lovey-dovey sometimes. She was kinda glad Zane wasn't so over-the-top like Jay was.

"Heather."

The English girl jumped at the velvety voice of certain Finnish robot.

"Oh my god! Please don't be like Jay!" The plant wielder blurted out, not realizing what she just said until it was too late.

Everyone stared at the often polite girl, particularly the ninja she just mentioned.

"What do you mean 'don't be like me'!?" Jay asked, feeling rather insulted.

Heather's face was as red as Kai's gi! She couldn't believe she just said that out loud! Looks like there was no way out of this one…

"I-I-I'm sorry, but… sometimes, y-you can get a bit TOO sentimental whenever Nya's around."

"That's true." Kai agreed, sneering at his sister's boyfriend as even Cole and Lloyd nodded.

"And what's wrong with that!?"

"Oh I don't know, _annoying_ the crap out of the rest of us with clichéd lines?" Aria retorted.

"I-I'm not THAT bad!"

"She DOES have a point, you know." Nya, of all people, took Heather's side.

"Nya! How could you!?" The lightning ninja was absolutely shocked and appalled.

"Sorry, Jay. But there are times I wish you wouldn't try too hard to make me happy."

Jay hung his head and sighed in despair.

"But you know what?" Nya walked up to him.

"What?"

"You're the best you. I like you just the way you are."

"Nya…"

Jay gave his ever faithful girlfriend a quick kiss on her forehead, ignoring Lloyd's gagging noise.

"I still have to admit, those two are so cute together." Heather whispered to Zane.

"They sure are, but do you really think I'll end up like our teammate?"

"No. It's nothing against your OR Jay. I just want you to be yourself, too."

"Don't worry Heather. I'll try not to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Zane."

Noticing Lloyd and Cole's discomfort at all the romance, the sister of fire brought all the mushy atmosphere to an end.

"So, with all that boy talk aside, what do you think of the Destiny's Bounty?" Nya asked.

"It's great. It definitely has everything we need for training and has plenty of space. How about you, Aria?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool, being a flying ship and all."

"I'm glad you like it."

Aria's psyche kept drifting towards a certain spiky-haired ninja, no matter how hard she tried to avoid him. Ever since the Ninjaball Run they just couldn't even LOOK at each other. Every time one would try to take a peek, the other would turn their head away. This kept going all day and with no end in sight. Kai was only concerned for the orange kunoichi's wellbeing while Aria just wanted the fire wielder to see her as an equal. If only they knew…

"So, what now?" Lloyd asked, since his training for the day was done and the girls also finished their little tour.

"I don't know about you guys, but _I_ have plans!"

Jay bragged as he took Nya's hand in his and headed off for the control room to look over some blueprints for his gadgets.

"What about you, Zane?" Heather asked her significant other.

"It's almost time for dinner. I could use some help preparing a meal." The pale nindroid offered the teal kunoichi some more culinary lessons.

"What do you plan to make?"

"I haven't thought about what to serve for dinner, but you can also help me decide."

"It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

Once it was officially break time, Lloyd made a beeline for the living room to play video games until his belly roared with hunger. Cole, still a single man, locked himself up in the guys' room, catching up with latest on the Famine Games.

Jay went back to doing what he loved best, tinkering in the ship with Nya by his side. Zane went on to prepare another tasty meal, with some assistance from Heather, of course.

It would be a while before dinner was ready, so Kai and Aria passed the time by sparring, which was the only way for them to interact with each other. Since the Sword of Flames and the other Golden Weapons were lost to Garmadon, Kai ended up with a normal sword, which didn't seem fair going against Aria and her Silver Weapon of Wind. Every gust emitted from the fans nearly knocked him off his feet. He really wished he had his Golden Weapon, because the flames it'll create would only be fueled by the winds.

Aria knew about this, thanks to one of Sensei Wu and Nya's lectures, so she took advantage of the loss of Kai's Golden Weapon.

(*) "What's wrong, _fiamma_? Lost your spark?" The blonde kunoichi taunted the fire ninja.

With a battle cry, the amber-eyed ninja charged at her, but she dodged at the last second. Aria somersaulted over him and took him by surprise. Kai turned around, only for the wind wielding girl to hold one of the Fans of Gales _very_ close to his neck, a couple of the 'rib blades' pressing against his tan flesh.

"Sensei wasn't kidding when he said you'll learn fast." Kai managed to speak. Although her face turned pink from the flattering comment, Aria smirked.

"Really? Remember what he said about me learning Spinjitzu?"

(*) "_Nani_?"

"My element is wind. And Spinjitzu is basically a tornado based on the elements."

Reddish amber eyes widened with a sudden realization…

"NINJA-GO!"

Kai was literally blown away from Aria's awakened ability. An orange tornado, slightly similar to his fiery whirlwind in appearance, spun in the center of the deck, having a much stronger wind then that of the other elemental ninjas and kunoichi. The fire ninja couldn't stop staring in awe at the bright miniature cyclone spinning wildly in the center of the deck.

The kunoichi of wind came to a stop, taking a good look at Kai's bewildered face.

"How's that? If _that_ didn't blow your mind, I don't know what will." She teased.

The red ninja had no idea if that little pun was intentional or not.

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Dinner's ready!" Heather's English accent echoed across the ship.

"Good! I'm starving!"

As the orange kunoichi dashed for the interior of the ship, the fire wielder only stared for a long while before following her. At the dining room, Aria greeted her teammates and mentor.

"I learned Spinjitzu!"

Aria proclaimed proudly, her voice loud and clear in the dining room.

"That's great, Aria!" Heather congratulated the olive-skinned girl.

"You've done well, Aria Fernandez. With your newfound ability, we have made great progress in our quest in finding the key." Sensei Wu commended the orange kunoichi.

"Wanna see me do it now?"

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed at once. She was the kunoichi of _wind_ after all.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Aria pouted as Kai entered the room.

"Now that we're all here, let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

While everyone else feasted on chicken and rice, Kai and Aria STILL couldn't make eye contact with one another. It was even more difficult because they were sitting across from each other. Aria's sky blue eyes would gaze everywhere, from the wooden walls to the food on her plate, but she refused to look at the young man in front of her.

Things weren't any better for Kai.

His mind was plagued with all the possibilities of what could've happened if Aria failed to help him and the others back in the race. What if Garmadon won anyway? What if he didn't use the Mega Weapon to create that chasm and used it on the kunoichi? What if something even more terrible happened to her and he couldn't save her?

"Kai. You've been zoning out a lot lately. Are you alright?" Nya noticed her brother's brooding behavior throughout the day. It wasn't like the brother of metal to be all silent and gloomy. Did it have something to do with the kunoichi's interference in the Ninjaball Run?

"Aria, you don't look well. Is everything okay?" Cole asked Aria, purely out of concern.

"I'm fine." The blonde girl growled through clenched teeth. The earth ninja was a little startled by the kunoichi of wind's rising temper.

"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off!"

"Sorry, it's nothing against _you_. It's _him_…" The Mediterranean girl sighed, giving a quick glance at Kai with the last word.

"What about Kai?" Lloyd asked, swallowing his food first so his uncle won't scold him.

"He's been ignoring me all day. All we ever did together was train and that doesn't even count. We never really talked since the Ninjaball Run. Probably thinks I'm a weakling."

Kai, who became even more frustrated with the orange kunoichi's mistrust, abruptly got up and left, not caring to put away his unfinished plate.

"Hmph! Serves that arrogant jerk right."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Aria. Kai was only worried about your safety." The ninja of ice tried to maintain peace in the dining room, for it was no place for arguments and conflicts.

"Don't worry about him." The sister of fire stated, "He's always like that every single time _I_ try anything he considers 'too dangerous for a girl', which is a lot. Just let him blow off some steam and he'll come around."

"No. I'll go talk to him. By myself."

The blonde girl put both hers and Kai's plates in the sink and she left the dining room, ready to confront the usually fiery ninja.

* * *

Kai was back on the deck, taking out his frustrations on another punching bag. Each punch was more powerful than the last.

'What the hell is HER problem!? Who does she think she is judging me!? All I did was win that race! Isn't that good enough for her!?'

"You keep that up and you'll break that thing off its hinges."

The fire wielder reacted to a familiar robust voice, turning to face none other than Aria.

"Aria!? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About why we keep avoiding each other."

"Look Aria, I just didn't want you to put yourself in danger like that yesterday."

"Is this STILL about the Ninjaball Run? You guys would've lost if it weren't for us girls!"

"No! You should've never entered the race! You could've gotten hurt or worse!"

"So that's it!? You're just like every other guy! Always thinking girls are weak- !"

"I DO NOT! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO COME _**NOT**_ BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL!"

Kai was sick of Aria seeing his actions to protect her as chauvinism. It didn't make him feel any better yelling at her but he wanted her to finally come to an understanding with him. This also meant he had to come clean with his true feelings.

"I-I was… afraid."

Aria was already stunned by Kai's outburst towards her, so his words took her by surprise. From the beginning, the fiery ninja struck her as one of those stubborn fearless types.

"You were?"

"What? You're gonna laugh? Go ahead! Laugh!" The fire ninja angrily retorted.

"No. I want to know… Why were you scared?"

"I… couldn't imagine what I would do if something terrible happened to you. I already lost my parents and I almost lost Nya to Garmadon when I first met Sensei Wu and I don't want to lose you. I became a ninja so no one else could get hurt or lose anyone important like I did."

"Your parents… are dead…?"

Kai sighed, looking back at some of his more painful memories.

"Yeah. First, I lost my mother. She always had a very delicate health. A long time ago, when Nya and I were very young, a serious epidemic hit our hometown of Ignacia. She fell ill and… didn't make it."

The kunoichi of wind covered her mouth to hide her gasp. She couldn't imagine losing a family member at such a young age.

"Kai, maybe you should stop. I don't want you- "

"It's fine, really. I feel like continuing. My dad didn't take her death very well, but he did his best raising me and Nya on a tight budget, being a blacksmith. But one day, he had a bad cough. As time went by, it got even worse, until he was diagnosed with pneumonia and it was advanced. The doctors did everything they could to save him, but his condition quickly deteriorated, and he died within a month. That was a couple of years ago."

"I'm… sorry…"

"It's nothing. I can't dwell in the past, there's nothing I can do about what happened."

Aria would've never thought someone as hot-headed as Kai had went through something that painful in the past. She began to feel bad for her harsh attitude towards him.

"Kai…"

The blonde kunoichi wrapped her arms around the red ninja's strong torso, burying her face in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Normally, Kai wasn't comfortable getting this sort of attention from anyone. Not even from his own sister. This kind of treatment only made him feel like a burden to others, but with Aria, this was different. With her, he felt something he never felt before. It made him feel like Zane and Jay whenever Heather and Nya were around. He never really understood romance until he met the spirited girl embracing him. Standing back just enough to get a good look at her, he started to finally understand why the two Nordic ninjas always wanted to be with their girlfriends.

He traced the Mediterranean kunoichi's dirty blonde hair with his fingers. He noticed how there was a single strand of hair that strayed from the rest of her windswept bangs, resting near the center of her forehead, which only made her more distinctive in Kai's hot amber eyes.

Aria decided it was time to be a little more honest with her own emotions too.

"Kai?"

"What is it?"

"…I don't hate you."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much…"

"That's all I'm gonna get, right?"

"Not _everything_."

Before the fire wielder could speak, Aria placed one hand against his warm tanned cheek and Kai almost jumped when the kunoichi of wind pressed her lips against the other.

This was the first time Kai has ever received a kiss since his mother passed away.

Before she could bring her hand away from his face, Kai grasped it in his own, keeping it there, secretly relishing her gentle touch. The wind user faced him so he can finally see her baby blue orbs after a long day of avoiding her.

The two gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Aria freed her hand from Kai's grasp, much to the Eurasian ninja's dismay.

"Aria…"

The kunoichi of wind finally retreated to the kunoichi's room, but before she was out of hearing range, she turned back to the red ninja.

"Tell anyone, and I'll break your arms."

Despite her threat, Aria would cherish that little kiss for the rest of her life, but it will always be her secret and hers alone.

The fire ninja didn't seem to notice (nor care about) the tomboy's last words, but he remained at the same spot, touching the bit of flesh caressed by Aria's lips.

Maybe that's why Kai liked Aria. She was not one of those helpless princesses he's seen all too often in fairy tales, video games, and even in real life. Aria was bold and willful. She was ready for adventure and was definitely no pushover, always capable of making a stand. And she was pretty hot to boot.

But Aria didn't need to know THAT.

In fact, she should be glad Kai didn't say that last part out loud.

* * *

(*) _fiamma_ = flame (Italian)

(*) _Nani_ = What (Japanese)

* * *

**How's that? Aria finally learned Spinjitzu & the search 4 the last kunoichi begins!**

**BTW, my poll 4 Ningyo Hime's ended, and here's the result…**

…

**It's gonna happen! And just in time for the 'Cole & Luna' arc, since Luna's the kunoichi of water! ^_^ But since Chosen by Destiny's still my top (literary) priority, updates for Ningyo Hime WILL B slow, so PLEASE B patient!**

**In the meantime, review please!**


	17. Tides of Destiny

**Chosen by Destiny**

**DUN DUN DUN! Happy Friday the 13****th**** everyone! It's been a busy week 4 me, but I'm just in time 2 update! BTW, trying 2 work on 2 stories at once sucks the life out of you! O_O**

**Hell yeah! Saving best for last folks! I've been looking forward 2 this part since I first started this fic! Unfortunately, Luna won't appear in THIS chapter, but at least Cole won't be all alone any longer. 8D**

**I'll shut up now & happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Tides of Destiny

This was the first time the ninjas slept in the Destiny's Bounty after many an unbearable night in an urban apartment. Sure, the beds were still small and a bit uncomfortable, but it definitely beats the noisy nightlife of Ninjago City.

It also looked like Kai and Aria gotten over their dilemma. They managed to acknowledge each other right before everyone went to sleep, drifting into dreamland.

But one ninja was having a bad time in the world of dreams…

Or nightmares to be more accurate…

* * *

_Grey sky…_

_Dark clouds…_

_No signs of life._

_Was it day or night?_

_Cole Charbonneau found himself standing upon the black earth. The soil was unsuitable for any plant life and crumbled to dust in his hands._

_Then he heard an extremely faint sound, like a tiny drop of water from far away, but the earth ninja's trained ears caught it and he turned around, only to find a path of shimmering precious metals before him, in spite of the dark sky. With nothing else around him, Cole walked along the path, the earth gradually growing fertile as grass began to sprout underneath his feet. Soon, all types of trees, flowers, and plants grew from the land and then there was a gentle breeze. The air before was stagnant yet chilly, and the wind brought a welcoming warmth, like the heat of a comforting flame in the dead of winter. But it also offered a comforting coolness like a light rush of wind during the peak of summer. Cole had a pretty good idea what this all meant._

_The precious metals, the trees, and the air. They represented the three kunoichi who've already awakened and joined the ninjas._

_Continuing further, he saw three figures carrying a weapon. Upon further inspection, he realized they were all girls._

_One was clad in yellow and carried the Steel Kunai, sparkling eyes brimming with courage._

_The face of the second one was full of spirit, wore all orange, and wielded the Fans of Gales._

_The last girl was calm yet steadfast, with the Forest Staff in her hand and dressed in teal._

_This was no ordinary trio, the ninja of earth knew who they were._

"_Nya? Aria? Heather?"_

_The kunoichi faced him, but they weren't really looking AT him. It was like he was invisible in this strange grey world. Then they turned their heads towards a spring he at first failed to notice._

_But it will be just another barren patch of land as the little remaining water continued to dry up._

_At the other end of what used to be the bank was another girl who was wearing purple, but Cole didn't recognize her._

_She must be the kunoichi of water, whom the ninjas and kunoichi are still searching for, but why was the water disappearing?_

_Lying at the girl's feet was a whip, also made of silver, lying in a small dreary mud puddle. It was the Whip of Oceans, the Silver Weapon of Water, but she didn't pick it up. It must've been night because the clouds parted and a crescent moon glowed behind her graceful form._

_Cole tried to approach her but she took a step back._

_Somehow, he could tell she was sad, even though he couldn't see her face. The kunoichi held out their hands towards her but she only turned her back on them and began to walk away, leaving them and her Silver Weapon in the metaphorical dust. The spring has now completely dried up except for the tiny puddle the whip rested on. The three girls looked on, their faces showing a hint of despair, but Cole ran after her._

_For some reason, he didn't want her to leave him._

_He kept running, but although she walked, the girl only seemed further away. Cole ran as fast as his powerful legs can carry him and extending his arm to reach her…_

* * *

"_**NO!"**_

Cole abruptly got up from his bed, panting heavily and soaked in cold sweat.

(*) "Cole! _Håll käften_! It's three in the morning!"

Jay hissed from the bunk bed above him.

Kai and Lloyd were still sound asleep, given that they were the heaviest sleepers of the ninjas.

Not getting a response, Jay went back to his dreams of his sweet Nya.

Okay, too much information. Moving on…

"Cole. What's wrong?"

The earth ninja turned around and almost jumped seeing a pair of icy eyes staring and glowing within the darkness.

"Zane?"

"Cole, you look uneasy. What happened?"

"It's just a bad dream." Cole sighed, "Go back to sleep."

"But- "

"Zane, I really don't want to raise my voice at this hour. Go to sleep."

The ice wielding robot gave one final look of concern towards the leader before obeying him.

(*) "…Very well. _Hyvää yötä_."

As the nindroid rested his head on his pillow again, the raven-haired ninja of earth looked at the clock on the nightstand. Jay was right. It was only three.

'Like that's gonna help.'

Cole didn't want to sleep anymore, not wishing to see that vision again. The things he saw in his nightmare continued to haunt him in the hours of the night and into the first hours of morning. He kept tossing and turning until the others woke up, ready for the challenge of the day, but he was still greatly disturbed by what he saw.

'I better talk to Sensei about what I saw…'

As Cole got ready for the day, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror after combing his hair but before putting on his black gi.

It would be beyond some people why he STILL doesn't have a girlfriend.

There were practically tons of girls all over Ninjago who considered Cole Charbonneau to be an extremely handsome young man.

Especially when he had no top on, Cole was pretty much the envy of so many other guys. Even Jay would send a jealous glance at him once in a while whenever he exposed his torso.

Who could blame the lightning ninja?

With a completely full-blown six-pack, muscular pecs, rippling biceps, powerful legs, a chiseled chin, long and thick ebony locks that curled just a little bit, and eyes just like pure emeralds, it was no wonder so many girls would swoon just by a single glance from him.

But Cole wasn't always the tall and muscular 'prince' lots of girls classified him to be. When he was young, he was actually very skinny and short, but that's another tale for another day. Cole finally put on his undershirt and gi and went to meet his teammates.

* * *

No sooner had he gotten on the deck, Sensei Wu called for a meeting at the control room.

"So, Sensei. What's the big news?" Aria questioned the old man.

"I have some unfavorable information about the next step of our journey."

"Unfavorable? Does it have to do with the next kunoichi?" Nya had a worried look on her face.

"I searched through the scrolls and consulted the spirit smoke, but neither gave absolutely no hints of the kunoichi of water's identity or where she may be, but there is only one clue to the location of the Whip of Oceans."

"Then where is it?" Heather asked her teacher.

"The First Spinjitzu Master aptly hid it in an isolated islet somewhere in the furthest reaches of the Great Ocean. We must set sail now, because it may take days before we find it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find it!" Kai proclaimed.

"That's the issue. The _exact_ location of the island was never recorded. We have to scour every inch of water in order to find it. It may take days, or even weeks, but we will do what we must for the sake of Ninjago."

"But if we leave, Ninjago will be at the mercy of Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine." The earth wielder reminded the group of the consequences of leaving the mainland. "But if the kunoichi of water and her weapon remain missing, the world will be in greater danger."

The ninjas mused over their biggest dilemma yet. Whether or not they leave, Ninjago will be in jeopardy. Garmadon and the Serpentine could take advantage of their absence and ravage the continent. On the other hand, they needed the kunoichi of water if Lloyd were to save Ninjago.

The black ninja considered staying behind, thinking about what his vision meant.

"We'll set sail right now." Sensei Wu ordered his students.

"But what about Ninjago? Who's gonna defend the people from Garmadon?" Kai didn't want to let the innocent inhabitants fend for themselves while he would be stranded in the sea.

"I know it's a great risk leaving now, but our immediate objective is to find the Whip of Oceans. But we'll all go back to the mainland first thing once we get the Silver Weapon."

"Yes, Sensei." All the ninjas and kunoichi bowed simultaneously and began to leave one by one until only the emerald-eyed ninja remained.

Cole wanted to talk about his nightmare to his teacher, but the old man left the room before he could even say one word, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

'But what if the kunoichi of water leaves us anyway? Like she did in my dream…'

* * *

Out on the deck, Zane kept watch, using his advanced optics to see any bit of land besides that of the main continent while his falcon was sent further ahead to find more information. Jay and Nya examined the maps of the Great Ocean, Kai and Aria sparred in the training room, and Cole was all by himself on the deck, leaning on the railing, gazing at the waters below him.

Cole was relieved to have some time to himself away from the couples. It wasn't until after Aria became the kunoichi of wind when he realized how _lonely_ he was, being the only bachelor left.

The usually strong and solid ninja felt his own heart yearn for companionship. He had a bit of an understanding on why each ninja and kunoichi were hooked up.

Metal was a natural electric conductor and lightning was attracted to metal, much like how Jay was in love with Nya from the very beginning.

Some plants such as the evergreen remain strong and still stand during the icy winters, just like Heather, who remained by Zane's side, even after finding out he was a robot.

And wind obviously fuels fire, as seen with Aria and Kai's attitude with one another.

But how would Earth and Water complement each other?

Earth would only disrupt the flow of water, and in turn, will soften into mud. That was all Cole can think about when those two combined, which made the poor guy even more doubtful of a potential romance with the kunoichi of water, whoever she may be.

"Cole?"

The black ninja almost lost his balance and would've fallen overboard if he hadn't grabbed the railing in time, facing the source of the call, only to see Lloyd a couple of feet away.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking about stuff."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Knock yourself out."

The bored child joined Cole in staring at the rippling waters surrounding the ship. With no one to talk to, the black ninja decided to confide his inner frustrations towards the green ninja.

"Lloyd, have you ever felt… you know… left out?"

"All the time! You wouldn't believe it!" The young ninja complained. "You guys get to go on all sorts of adventures and never let me go! You're always like 'you can't come, you're just a kid'! I'm the green ninja, dammit! I- "

"That isn't what I meant, Lloyd!" Cole stopped Lloyd's ranting before things could get ugly.

"Then why did you bring it up in the first place!?"

"I didn't mean THAT kind of 'left out'!"

"Why are you saying this now?"

"I meant, well… about relationships."

"Relationships?"

Expecting the boy's instinctive abhorrence towards girls, the lonely earth ninja continued.

"Don't you ever want to be… _loved_? Maybe get a girlfriend?"

Realization punched the boy with the green and red eyes in the face. He backed away from Cole like he was a leper.

"Oh my god! No!"

Cole looked on as the boy's face contorted with complete disgust.

"So the prestige lineage of the First Spinjitzu Master is gonna end with you?"

Lloyd only gave the black ninja a deadpan expression.

"I'm gonna die a virgin."

"I take that as a 'yes'."

"Pretty much."

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with the kid, the raven-haired ninja decided to finally talk to his teacher about his nightmare and made his way towards the old man's room. He found him meditating in the center of the floor.

"Sensei?" The mostly French ebony-haired ninja approached him, feeling a slight sense of guilt for disturbing the aged man in deep concentration.

"Ah, Cole. I wasn't expecting you at this hour."

"Sensei, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead, my student."

"Actually… I'm kinda embarrassed to talk about it. It's… um… you see- "

"Cole. Don't try hiding anything from these weary eyes."

Cole bowed his head in defeat.

"Sensei. I… had a nightmare, no, a premonition."

The 'fearless' leader of the ninjas expected the old man to do as so much as give him a strange look, but his teacher's stoic face didn't change.

"Cole, everyone has nightmares. I still do. Tell me about yours."

"Sensei…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think the kunoichi of water will be joining us."

Instead of shock or dread, which Cole expected, the old man gave him an empathetic look.

"Then you've had the same vision as I did."

"You saw her? Was she walking away from you?"

"Walking away, leaving the kunoichi, leaving the Silver Weapon, I've seen it too."

Cole should've known Sensei Wu would maintain a stoic air even when given bad news. He was always good at hiding his true emotions.

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't want to alarm the ninjas. If they knew about this, it would affect their motivation in a negative way, which would hinder us all even further. We must not tell them, yet."

"What about you? How do feel about this?"

"I can understand if the kunoichi of water doesn't want to join us. Remember? When we first met Heather, she wasn't too keen on joining us immediately. The last kunoichi will need more time than the rest of the girls when we found them, so we must find her and convince her to answer the call of destiny before it's too late."

"I understand…"

* * *

After a few days at sea, Zane's falcon finally returned. Plugging it to the main computer in the control room, its recorded sightings were displayed. What they saw may be a good omen.

"There," Zane pointed at the screen, "there's a small island in the distance. Given the falcon's direction, it's to the southeast from where we are now."

"Great! Full speed ahead!" Nya commanded the ship towards the tiny isle.

Within a couple of hours, the finally saw it. It was definitely unimpressive in size, but once they dropped anchor, the ninjas and kunoichi noticed a small entrance into a grotto that descended underground. If they go in, they would also descend under the Great Ocean.

"Remember, students," Wu goaded the group as they made their way in, "The Whip of Oceans will be guarded by a dragon and only the kunoichi of water will be able to tame it. Once you all find it, take it and run back here immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

"Got it!" The motely group journeyed into the cave, and were quickly engulfed by the dark and dreary caverns, their only companion being the echoing drops of water.

The ninjas and kunoichi spent many minutes venturing in the cave, the only source of light was Zane's glowing eyes until they reached the end of the cave, where the Whip of Oceans rested.

Only the handle itself was made of silver. The actual whip was made from a purple material and there was a tiny marble at the end of it.

But no one wanted to go near it, for they might awaken the dragon.

"Okay," Without the kunoichi of water, Cole decided to take the weapon, "the moment I grab the whip, we run like hell all the way back to the Bounty and we take off as quickly as possible. Got it?"

The ninjas nodded as their leader held his breath. After a moment's pause, he grasped it.

"RUN!"

No sooner had Cole touched the Whip of Oceans, the ninjas made a mad dash for the entrance of the cave as a terrifying roar echoed across the damp chamber. The cavern practically shook under the guardian's rage but the ninjas and kunoichi ran as fast as they could. Once they were out in broad daylight, they wasted no time and got onto the Destiny's Bounty.

"NYA! GET THIS SHIP MOVING! GO! _**GO**_!" The brother of metal ordered his younger sibling.

The moment the ship lifted anchor, the yellow kunoichi set the vessel on full speed, the engines roaring to life as the isle quickly became further and further, but everyone still heard one more deafening roar from the beast within.

"Phew! That was close!" Lloyd muttered between deep breaths.

"That was quite a rush!" Heather panted, clinging to the railing.

"You said it." Aria added, gasping for precious air.

"Too bad we'll have to go back once we find the last kunoichi, and I'm pretty sure that dragon will want revenge." Cole couldn't help but look back at the time he was actually afraid of those large scaly creatures.

"Now that we have the Whip of Oceans, how will we find the kunoichi of water?"

The group pondered over the nindroid's question for a good several seconds.

"Maybe the weapon will show us."

The ninjas looked at the kunoichi of wind as if she was some homicidal psychopath.

"Are you out of your mind!? Where did you get that idea!?" Jay SHRIEKED at her.

"Think about it, us kunoichi were found first and we guided you all towards our Silver Weapons. What if the Whip of Oceans, since we got it before finding the kunoichi of water, will guide us to her? What do you think, Sensei?"

Wu pondered over the Mediterranean girl's theory, and he had to admit, it seemed possible.

"With the spiritual link you all have with your weapons, I honestly find that feasible."

"Uncle, did some of that 'spirit smoke' whatchamacallit get into your brains?"

"No Lloyd," Wu answered his nephew dryly, "When the First Spinjitzu Master made the Golden and Silver Weapons, he imbued them with a special ability to recognize only the ones who're destined to wield them and that only _they_ can tap into the weapon's true powers."

"How the hell will this thing lead us to the next kunoichi?"

As Kai fiddled with the whip, the ice ninja caught something peculiar with the marble.

"Kai, stop. Try moving the whip more slowly."

As the fire ninja did so, everyone saw it too. When facing a certain direction, the marble at the tip of the Silver Weapon glowed.

"How is the marble doing that?" Cole and the others were awed by the glowing mineral. Sensei Wu examined the bright agate orb with aged yet scrutinizing eyes.

"The weapon is most likely reacting to the kunoichi of water's presence. We must use it as our guide back to Ninjago and our last ally."

"Like a compass?" The kunoichi of metal asked.

The old teacher nodded and left without another word.

The whole group had no choice but to follow his advice and use the Whip of Oceans to journey back to the main continent.

* * *

After another few days, the Destiny's Bounty finally reached land, using the glowing marble on Whip of Oceans as a compass. Fortunately, neither Garmadon nor the Serpentine did anything in the continent while they were gone, so that was a relief to the ninjas. As the ship flew above the mainland, the marble kept glowing. This time, it led them towards the western parts of the land, the tiny marble ever radiant.

"When will we find the kunoichi of water if that damn thing keeps glowing!?"

The ninja of fire's short temper was at its limits and he just wanted to grab that stupid whip and chuck it off the ship.

"I can't help but notice that the marble's glow has become stronger the further we travel west. Perhaps it would 'peak' once it's close to the kunoichi of water, herself."

Heather pointed out. Now it was HER turn to be given a bunch of strange looks from the others.

"You're right, Heather. The marble's even brighter than it was when we first retrieved it."

Wu grabbed the Whip of Oceans and pointed it towards the west.

"But we just passed the westernmost known settlement in Ninjago! We'll end up stranded at a dead end on the coast unless the kunoichi of water's a mermaid or something for all we know!"

"Calm down, Jay." Nya consoled her high-strung boyfriend before he could get into one of his notoriously lengthy complaints.

"Actually, there's one more place beyond here where humans would gather." Sensei Wu said with a pensive air, knowing a certain someone wouldn't be happy about this.

The leader of the ninja felt his breath hitch in his throat and his heart skip a beat, and not in a romantic way.

(*) "_Non_…" Cole barely whispered, his slightly light skin tone now almost as pale as Zane's.

To the ninja of earth, this was NOT good at all!

Because it means he would have to go THERE…

Back to where it all started for him…

* * *

(*) _Håll käften_ = Shut up (Swedish)

(*) _Hyvää yötä_ = Good night (Finnish)

(*) _Non_ = No (French)

* * *

**Now where will the ninjas will B going that's leaving Cole a mental wreck?**

**(Hint: Look my profile!)**

**Hey, at least he'll meet Luna in the next chapter! WHOOOOO!**

**If anyone's curious about Ningyo Hime, I'm STILL working on the first chapter & as I said, updates 4 the story will not be as frequent as Chosen by Destiny, so please bear with me.**

**On the other hand, PLEASE review!**


	18. Part of Her World

**Chosen by Destiny**

**This is it guys! Cole will FINALLY meet Luna! Hopefully the long wait was worth it! And this is where the fic starts 2 divert from what happened in the actual show, but I DID say this will (at least) B an AU-ish story. And the song 'Part of that World' isn't mine! It belongs 2 Disney and their crappy rendition of the original story, The Little Mermaid (owned by Hans Christian Andersen). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Part of Her World

Cole Charbonneau was NOT the type of person to show any signs of weakness. He was the ninja of earth, the stable element that gave shape, substance, and support to all beings.

He was ashamed of himself for his cowardly reaction.

"I was hoping I would never go back there."

"Go back where?" Heather raised one eyebrow in question. Apparently, Cole never told the two new kunoichi of his past.

"The Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts." He whispered ominously.

"What's so bad about that place?" Aria asked with well-meaning curiosity.

"That 'school for the gifted' is hell on earth! I'm NEVER going back there!"

Heather and Aria were confused, their leader never told them about his background or where he came from.

"Cole. It's time for you to reveal your background." Sensei Wu reminded the green-eyed ninja.

A deep moan of sorrow escaped from Cole's lips as he lowered his head, his thick bangs hiding his emerald orbs.

"I guess it's time to tell you more about my life before I met you guys."

Zane, Jay, and Lloyd already knew but politely stood back to let him speak.

"Oh boy, here we go." Kai rolled his eyes but Nya pinched the skin on his hand for his rudeness.

"OW!"

"Thank you, Nya." Cole sighed as everyone gathered around their leader, who was ready to tell them about his not-so-happy childhood.

"You see, when I was little, my dad wanted me to become a dancer just like him and sent me to that hellhole. No matter how hard I tried, I was never good at dancing, and I was often bullied because of it. I couldn't stay there any longer, so I ran away and wandered all over Ninjago until the day Sensei Wu found me and I became a ninja. I finally found something I was good at and I liked it. But I never told my dad because he would've been disappointed if I told him I ran away, so I… lied to him. One day, we had to go back to where I was raised and that meant I had to see him again. I didn't want him to find out the truth, but he did anyway and didn't take it very well. But after I saved him from Pythor, we've reconciled, so it's all good between us now. Yet, I still HATE that we have to go back there. The name itself brings back bad memories."

"But why didn't you say no earlier? At least give your dad your reasons not to go."

"I couldn't, Heather. I wanted to make my dad proud, but I didn't want to do it by becoming a dancer like him."

"What about your mom? Didn't she say anything?"

Aria's questions only seemed to make things worse for the black ninja. He abruptly got up, gave everyone a hostile glance, and retreated to the training room without another word.

"What's HIS problem?" The green ninja was just as surprised as the others by Cole's reaction.

"Yeah, all Aria did was ask about his mom and he just walked out on us. Talk about rude!" The blue ninja shot a disapproving scowl to where the earth ninja used to be.

"Now that I think about it, whenever we talk about our families, Cole NEVER mentions anything about his mother." Zane observed.

"Do you think something may have happened between them?" Lloyd mused.

"Or if she's alive…" The fire ninja muttered.

"Kai…! How could you say something like that!?" Heather asked, completely astonished.

"Hey, it's possible. _My_ parents are dead."

The sister of fire gave a solemn nod over their parents' fate.

"I-I guess…"

"Uncle," Lloyd addressed the ninjas' wise mentor, "Do you know anything about Cole's mom?"

"Yes. Cole told me about her shortly after I found him, but I promised him not to tell anyone."

The ninjas and kunoichi perked up, hoping he'll make an exception for _them_.

"And I intend to keep every promise I make."

So much for THAT one. Looks like they'll have to get their answers somewhere else…

* * *

This was the day Cole had dreaded for years.

He had to go back to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts…

He wanted to make sure he wasn't recognized, so he wore something VERY different from his usual dark attire. He borrowed some of the guys' clothes and ended up choosing a pair of baggy jeans, a bright striped T-shirt, a sideway baseball cap hiding his bangs, which he held up, and a pair of sunglasses to hide his eyes. And with a LOT of bravado, he even trimmed his eyebrows, which was quite a shocker to everyone.

"Wow, umm… you don't really look like, well… _you_." Nya stuttered, not sure how to respond to seeing Cole with 'normal' eyebrows.

"What? Is that a bad thing?" The earth ninja raised his now thin brows.

"O-of course not. It's just that we've been accustomed to you having thicker eyebrows that we couldn't imagine if you had thinner arches of hair above your eyes." Zane replied as politely as he could without trying to offend his teammate.

Since all the ninjas were going, they were dressed in normal attire, but the kunoichi each had a handbag concealing their weapons, in case of an emergency, since the Steel Kunai were already small, the Fans of Gales were kept closed, and the Forest Staff was short when 'dormant'.

Taking the Whip of Oceans in a backpack, Cole guided the ninjas to the one place that haunted him for years.

"It's kinda weird seeing Cole wearing anything other than black." Jay muttered.

"Yeah," Kai whispered to the girls, "When I first saw him, I actually thought he was emo."

"I did too." The kunoichi of wind admitted.

"I couldn't say the same for myself, but yeah. I can see why." The teal kunoichi chuckled as well.

"Shhh, be quiet! Cole's looking at us!" Zane hissed under his breath the moment he caught the ninja of earth looking at them.

"Sorry…" The others muttered, making their way to where the kunoichi of water might be.

The large gates marked the entrance to the school itself, a large complex building created with the abstract designs of modern architecture. Everyone but Cole gazed at awe at the school. He can only think of those awful times just by looking at it.

"Here's the plan," The leader gave his teammates their main agenda, "I'll take the whip and use it to track down the last kunoichi. The rest of you go around the school and ask questions about any particular girls here or if there's been anything suspicious lately. Once I find the girl, I'll call you guys and meet me at where I would be. Understand?"

The others nodded at once and they split up in order to explore the 'hallowed' grounds of the Marty Oppenheimer School of Peforming Arts…

* * *

As much as he hated to admit it, Cole never forgot the layout of the school. Using the Whip of Oceans' glowing marble as his guide, he wandered through the halls he still hated so much until he was at the familiar doors leading to the 'main' stage of the school. Out of pure curiosity, and to his chagrin, slight nostalgia, he looked up at the poster taped in front. It was a promotion for auditions for a musical adaptation of the famous fairy tale, 'The Little Mermaid'. The schedule also stated that there would be auditions for the eponymous heroine, which was going on now, given the time. He could even hear faint voices coming from beyond the doors, meaning some students were already auditioning.

Putting away the whip to avoid attention, he opened the doors as quietly as he can and went in to see if there were any candidates for the kunoichi of water inside, but there were already lots of people in the audience.

The second he walked in, a melodious song filled his ears.

_Up where they walk, Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wondering free, Wish I could be_

_Part of that World_

A voice that was beautiful beyond measure echoed across the large room and everyone were in awe by this wonderful songstress. Even Cole was completely mesmerized by her voice. Walking towards the front of the podium he finally got a look at the diva, who kept singing.

The very moment he laid eyes on the talented girl, a single word echoed in his mind.

(*) '_Belle_…'

Her physical beauty matched her voice. Long and slightly wavy auburn hair reaching her thighs, aquamarine eyes glistening like the sea, and pale skin that wasn't as unearthly as Zane's caught Cole's emerald eyes. However, her outfit was the exact opposite of extravagant. Clad in nothing but a plain bluish white spaghetti strap dress, she continued to enchant everyone in the room with her voice, especially a certain ninja.

"Who's that Sheila singing up there?" The earth ninja in disguise asked a fellow spectator in the audience. Not wanting to arouse suspicion of his identity, he even took on an Australian accent for this mission.

"You mean you don't know her!? That's the new girl, Luna. She hasn't been here for very long and she's already making a name for herself in this school."

'Luna… the moon…' Cole looked back at his vision and how a crescent moon appeared behind the last kunoichi.

"Even though she's from this small village called 'Meerheim', she sure has talent!" the stranger continued, "She has the voice of an angel! She'll definitely get the starring role!"

Once the girl finished, everyone in the room, including Cole, clapped in ovation.

The ebony-haired ninja was so fascinated with the singer that he almost forgot about the whip.

Wait a minute…

The Whip of Oceans!

Cole ran to a far corner of the stage and took out the Silver Weapon, concealing the small orb in his hands to avoid unwanted attention.

He looked at the marble and it was glowing more brightly than ever before when he pointed it towards the stage, and only Luna was there.

That could only mean one thing…

"Congratulations, Luna Hoffman!" One of the judges in front of the podium exclaimed, breaking Cole from his revelation. "You got the part of the Little Mermaid!"

"Me? Really!?"

Even her voice was very pleasant to listen to when she was only speaking.

"You sure did!" Another judge piped up.

(*) "_Danke Schön_! Thank you all so much!" The girl thanked the judges in her native German.

"Okay, people! We have our Little Mermaid! Auditions for the part is over, but we still have to find two more people to play the prince and the sea witch! Auditions for the prince starts in a couple of hours, so anybody who's interested, please consult us now."

As people from the audience began to leave, Luna ecstatically went backstage to tell her mom about the great news via phone.

"Luna!"

The auburn haired girl turned to see her two roommates and best friends at the school.

"Mei Ling! Rosa!" Luna ran up and greeted them.

Mei Ling was a sweet looking Chinese girl with apricot skin and long black locks who wanted to be an actress, while Rosa was the definition of sexy with her dark eyes and mocha skin tone due to her Brazilian background and was also an aspiring dancer. In fact, they'll both star alongside Luna as two of the heroine's sisters.

(*) "_Gōngxĭ_! You got your first musical role, and it's the main character to boot!" The two girls gave their roommate a group hug.

"Thank you! I wouldn't have succeeded if it weren't for you two!"

"Don't say that, girl! You practically nailed it with that voice of yours." Rosa teased her friend.

"But you're the ones who convinced me to try out for the play so we can be together."

"Come on, Luna. Try taking some credit for yourself. You said you've always wanted to become a singer since you were a little girl." Mei Ling objected to her roommate's innate modesty.

"I know, but…"

"Luna, stop being so hard on yourself," Rosa sighed, "We all know you love singing more than anything. If you keep looking down on yourself, you won't be able to become a great singer like you've always dreamed of. Try to have more confidence in yourself."

The German girl looked up at her roommates, more grateful than ever for their friendship.

"Mei Ling, Rosa… What would I do without you?" It was Luna's turn to give her friends a hug.

"Now don't talk that way, Luna. Your voice can wow just about anyone." Mei Ling responded.

(*) "By the way, when are you gonna go and tell your _mãe_ about the good news?"

"Oh! R-right!"

Luna rushed off to get her cell phone in the trio's room at the dorms to call her mother. Cole, who couldn't keep his mind off the diva, remained in the corner of the podium the whole time, was frozen in astonishment by his latest discovery.

This girl, whose voice and beauty could stop even the earth ninja in his tracks, was the destined kunoichi of water, and possibly the _one_ he's been looking for.

* * *

The ninjas' perceptions of the Marty Oppenheimer School were blown off the window by what they've seen. The school may have primary focus on the performing arts, which they expected, but it also taught way more than that. There were also classes teaching many subjects found in normal schools such as math, science, and history, and it even had elective classes like painting, foreign languages, and even sports. Still, with no word from Cole, they gathered in front of the cafeteria, all with 'visitor' tags pinned to their chests.

"I gotta say, this place isn't so bad." Jay admitted, "I don't get why Cole hates it so much."

"We must remember that he made some bad memories here in the past and that's all he'll ever associate with this school." The nindroid reminded the inventive ninja.

"True that."

"Anyway, did any of you guys find anything?" Nya asked the group.

"Nope." The brother of metal answered.

"But it wouldn't hurt to search through the school again. Perhaps there's someone we haven't spoken to who knows something useful." The kunoichi of nature suggested.

"But what about Cole? He has the Whip of Oceans with him. Maybe _he's_ found something."

As if Aria's timing couldn't be more perfect, Jay's latest gadget buzzed. During their journey in the Great Ocean, the blue ninja (with some help from Nya) built a little communication device, one for each ninja and kunoichi, so they can contact each other if they were to be separated.

"Cole?" Zane addressed their leader through the wristwatch-like gadget, the screen displaying the raven-haired ninja's disguised face.

"Guys, I just found the last kunoichi. Meet me here at the main stage."

"Really? Is she there?" The green ninja silently prayed that this was a joke, or he'll have no one to share the life of bachelorhood with.

"Actually, she just left a while ago. But her name is Luna Hoffman. Now that we got her name, we can ask more about her once we meet up, got it?"

"Loud and clear, captain." The orange kunoichi affirmed with slight humor.

Once the transmission ended, the whole group knew they saw it. They saw how Cole, in spite of his sunglasses, seemed out of it. As if he found a long lost missing puzzle piece in his life.

It finally happened.

Cole has _finally_ found the girl of his dreams. Now poor Lloyd was truly alone.

(*) "_Shitsurei_. I need a moment outside." The ninja boy walked away from the group and into the courtyard of the school with false calmness. Once he was in the middle of the open space, not caring about the students going about their day, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

_**"I'M A PILGRIM IN AN UNHOLY LAND!"**_

* * *

Cole didn't have to wait TOO long before the ninjas finally arrived at the stage, but he couldn't help but notice the smirk on some of their faces.

"Looks like you've found the one." The fire ninja teased him.

"W-what!?"

"Don't even try to hide it, dude." Jay snickered at the (usually) black ninja. "You're in love."

"You seem to be attracted to this 'Luna Hoffman', am I correct?"

"Dammit Zane! Now you're siding with THEM!?"

"Come on, Cole. Tell us about her!" The kunoichi of metal pressed him to give details.

With a wistful sigh, the leader of the ninjas looked back at the stage where Luna sang.

"She was… wow… I don't even know where to start describing her. She's that beautiful…" Cole kept his emerald eyes at the spot where the diva with aquamarine eyes shared her vocal talent with everyone who were in the room. "I know I've only seen her for the very first time, but still, I just can't stop thinking about her…"

Lloyd rolled his two-colored eyes at Cole's enamored attitude while the kunoichi giggled.

"Okay, we get it Cole. You're head over heels in love with this 'Luna', but where is she now?"

The Eurasian earth ninja scowled at Heather for a quick second before answering.

"I don't know. After auditions ended, she went backstage and I lost track of her."

"Wait! What about the Whip of Oceans? We can use it to find her." Aria suggested.

Remembering the Silver Weapon, Cole took it out of his backpack. The marble glowed towards the directions of the dorms, which he (unwillingly) remembered.

"She's probably somewhere in the dorms. With the Whip of Oceans, we'll find her in no time."

Once the ninjas left the stage, Cole hid the Whip again and guided the others with his memories towards the rooms. Along the way, another bitter memory hit him, and no, it wasn't about the school itself. It was about his nightmare. How the kunoichi of water deserted the others, even as destiny called out to her. It might not just be a premonition of the girl's refusal, but it could also mean that she'll reject him, leaving him with a sick feeling in his chest.

But only time will tell if those events will ever come to pass…

* * *

As for Luna, she was in the dorms, speaking to her beloved mother.

(*) "_Ja_! I'm going to be in the Little Mermaid!"

"I'm so proud of you, Luna! When will the musical start?"

"They're still doing auditions for a couple more roles, but I'll tell you once they announce it. I'm gonna have my hands full with training and such. I'll try and stay in touch with you."

"Just so you know, everyone here in Meerheim are all so proud of you."

"That means so much to me. If only I can express my gratitude to you all."

"You don't have to. All we want you to do is to achieve your dreams and do a good job."

"Mom…"

(*) "Just don't overwork yourself and sing with all your heart, Luna. Once they reveal the day of the premiere, please tell me so I can be there for your big debut, okay? _Auf Wiedersehen_."

"_Auf Wiedersehen_."

No sooner after she hung up, Mei Ling and Rosa entered the room.

"So, what did she say?" The mocha-skinned Brazilian asked.

"She said she and all the people back home are proud of me."

"Is she gonna come for the premiere performance?"

"She promised she would once we have the date," Luna answered the Chinese girl, "I'm actually really excited…! I hope I won't mess up…"

Before her friends could respond, a faint rumbling sound from far away interrupted them.

"What was that!?" The trio asked simultaneously.

* * *

Once the ninjas reached the dormitory area of the Marty Oppenheimer School, the sounds of a far off explosion caught their attention.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kai and the others were startled. Now prioritizing investigating the noise instead of finding Luna, the group headed for the entrance to the school. Once they made it out of the entrance the ninjas were greeted by a familiar slithering voice.

"Hello, ninjasss."

"Skales…" Cole glared at the red-eyed snake, who were accompanied by the other three leaders of the Serpentine tribes.

"How did YOU get here!?" Nya kept her hands on the Steel Kunai for extra measure, as did the other kunoichi with their own.

"Why, we followed you. Honestly, it was hard resssisssssting to attack while you were gone, but we thought it would be better if we let'sss ssssay ssssurprisssssed you." Fangtom explained, his two heads switching between one word at a time.

With this unwanted problem complicating their plans, Cole secretly handed the Whip of Oceans over to Nya, "Girls, use the whip to find Luna and get her out of here as soon as possible. We'll deal with the Serpentine."

"What!? We have a better chance with the Silver Weapons! How will you fight- "

"Just go!" The disguised ninja hissed at the kunoichi of wind. Giving a final concerned glance at the guys' directions, the girls ran back into the building to find their last ally. The snakes tried to go after the kunoichi but the ninjas blocked them.

"You will not leave here in one piece." Zane maintained a calm voice, even when threatening a bunch of villainous snakes.

"We're totally gonna kick your asses!" Lloyd's threat was a little more enthusiastic.

"Yeah? You don't even have your precious weapons. What are you gonna fight us with? Those puny fleshy fists of yours?" Skalidor of the Constrictai mocked the seemingly weak humans.

"No," the lightning ninja sneered, "We may have lost the Golden Weapons, but at least we can still do this!"

The ninjas readied themselves for their trademark moves.

"NINJA-GO!"

Signaled by a flurry of five elemental tornadoes, the battle for the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts began…

* * *

(*) _Belle_ = Beautiful (French)

(*) _Danke Schön_ = Thank you (German)

(*) _Gōngxĭ_ = Congratulations (Chinese)

(*) _mãe_ = mother (Portuguese)

(*) Shitsurei = Excuse me (Japanese)

(*) _Ja_ = Yes (German)

(*) _Auf Wiedersehen_ = Goodbye (German)

* * *

***sigh* It's love at first sight 4 Cole, but what about Luna? How will she take 2 him? Will Cole's nightmare foreshadow any events in the near future? What about Cole's mom & what happened 2 her? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Send in the reviews & we'll find out!**

**BTW If anyone's curious, Mei Ling & Rosa are just minor characters with 1 more appearance (maybe) and they're actually based on a couple of my friends in real life.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter & I hoped U all enjoyed it! Review, please!**


	19. A Nightmare come True

**Chosen by Destiny**

**So, here's the REAL chapter & I hope U all read my note! As I said, this fic will B completely AU & B different from the show. Anyway…**

**Wow… I'm still surprised I got all those reviews 4 Ningyo Hime! I was NOT expecting that much! Again, thank U all SO much! Now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Nightmare come True

"NINJA-GO!"

Within seconds, the guys were clad in their ninja uniforms, ready to kick Serpentine ass.

"No matter what guys, we CAN'T let them get into that school and take Luna!" Cole ordered the guys as they charged at the Serpentine, ready to use everything they got against them…

* * *

Luna can hardly comprehend what was going on around her. It was only moments ago she had her mind set on the musical, with training, choreography, costumes, and above all else, seeing her mom in the audience during her big day. Now, she was quivering in the corner of her room, clinging to Rosa and Mei Ling.

The Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts was suddenly under attack.

"All students and staff please retreat to the dormitory areas immediately."

The alarm droned repeatedly across the halls as the students, teachers, and staff ran towards the dorms and away from the dueling snakes and ninjas.

The kunoichi pushed their way past the scurrying civilians, using the Silver Weapon to find the dorms and the last kunoichi. With the glowing marble as a guide, the trio were led in front of a door locked shut from the assault outside. Next to it were three tags with a name on each. One of them read 'Hoffman, Luna'.

It was Luna's dorm room.

BANG! BANG!

Luna practically squeaked and shivered more than ever.

"Don't come in!" Rosa shouted at whoever was banging at their door.

"This is very important! We must speak to Luna immediately!" A feminine voice answered, but none of the three girls trusted whoever was out there.

"How do we know if you're really here to help or you're a bunch of bad guys in disguise trying to get to us!?" Mei Ling asked accusingly, as she and Rosa guarded their more timid roommate.

"Please! This is an emergency! We must see Luna now!" Another voice, this time, with a British accent, replied from the door.

Still, the Brazilian and Chinese girls didn't trust whoever was out there.

"That's it! I'm busting this thing down! WIND!"

Using the Fans of Gales, Aria sent a strong gust of air that blew the door off its hinges, although it nearly hit the girls hiding in the room.

The auburn haired girl stared at the strangers before her. The one walking towards her wore an Oriental red dress and short black hair. The second girl had dirty blonde hair the same length as the first girl and light olive skin, while the last one had light brown locks several inches past her shoulders and freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"W-who are you…?"

"We don't have time to explain! You must come with us!" The black haired girl responded. But what exactly did they want with her!?

"But why me!?"

"I'm sorry, we have no time for an explanation! We have to get you out of here!" The girl with freckles, who was the one who spoke with an English accent, grabbed Luna's wrist and bolted out of the room with the two strangers.

"Rosa! Mei Ling!" The German girl called for her friends but she was already out of the room.

As Luna was dragged off by the girl with light brown hair, she looked back just in time to see the bewildered expressions on Rosa and Mei Ling's faces. She could do little more then be dragged down the halls, her eyes wide with fear as she was led to the entrance of the school. Goodness knows what's going on out there!

In front of the once peaceful school was the tarnished courtyard, now occupied by a bunch of guys in strange uniforms of different colors with hoods covering their heads except their eyes, one of them appearing no older than twelve, in a violent brawl with the treacherous Serpentine Luna only heard about in the news and from old folklore back at Meerheim.

"NINJA-GO!"

Before Luna's eyes, the three girls who took her out here engulfed themselves in human-sized tornadoes, each a different color, and dispersed just as quickly. Now, the girls wore something VERY different. They were no longer wearing casual clothes and had strange uniforms the same color as their tornadoes but the one thing they all had in common was their masks that covered the lower half of their faces. The girl with light brown hair in teal, the blonde in orange, and the 'leader' in yellow.

Taking out weapons made out of pure silver, the three strangers joined the battle. Again, each of the girls had their own type of weapon. The one in yellow had a pair of kunai, the girl dressed in orange had a pair of war fans, and the teal girl carried a staff.

Everything was in slow motion to Luna and all noise failed to fall on her hears. All she heard was the rapid heartbeats pounding in her bosom. In front of her, the vile snakes and the mysterious group of humans continued their assault with one another, watching them exchange blow after violent blow. Her own voice caught in her throat, leaving her unable to even shriek with terror. The poor girl wanted nothing more than run back to the dorms where it was safe.

But one of the guys, who was dressed in red, became a whirlwind of flames dangerously close to her, which was enough to send her running away from his direction and the immense heat.

Before she could even reach the entrance to the main building, a powerful gust of wind sent by the orange girl's fan sent a couple of snakes flying and crashing into a part of the wall that was dangerously close to her causing her to lose balance and fall backwards. The moment the back of her skull collided with the concrete ground, Luna lost all consciousness.

Now outnumbered thanks to the kunoichi, the Serpentine had no choice but to fall back.

"Sssskalesss! With the kunoichi and their Sssilver Weaponss, we don't sssstand a chanssse! We have to retreat!" Acidicus broke free from the small gnarled trees that restrained him thanks to Heather's Forest Staff and called for his Venomari underlings.

"NO! Not assss long assss the ninjasss remain vulnerable! I will NOT passsss up the opportunity to finally defeat them!"

"You!? Defeating US!?" Lloyd scoffed at the serpent he once forced to do HIS bidding before he became a ninja.

"Not in THIS lifetime!" Forming a ball of pure green energy between the palms of his hand, the green ninja sent it hurtling towards the Hypnobrai in a loud battle cry. Skales was overwhelmed by the incredible power wielded by the human boy and was knocked back a good distance away from the ninjas while the remaining snakes still standing began to scurry away.

Remembering that Luna was out here with them, Nya went to look for her, as did the others.

"Luna…?"

"I think I found her!" Jay called out from the ruined entrance, pointing to the girl sprawled out on the ground next to him. Cole ran ahead of the others and knelt down in front of her. Yes, she was the same girl who've stolen his lonely heart with her voice back at the stage. Even though she was unconscious, the auburn haired girl was still an exquisite sight to look upon.

"Is she alright?" Heather whispered as the others surrounded Luna.

Zane lifted the girl into a sitting position, feeling the back of her head and scanned her skull.

"She's only suffering a minor concussion but at least she isn't bleeding."

Nya brought one of the Steel Kunai up against the German girl's nose. A faint fog accumulating from her light breath indicated she was alive.

"At least Luna's not seriously injured. Let's return to the Bounty."

Cole scooped up the girl like a delicate bride and prepared to go back to their base.

Unfortunately, neither the ninjas nor the kunoichi realized that Lloyd's attack wasn't enough to knock out Skales. He was watching them. Watching the girl in the light dress hanging limp in the black ninja's arms with eyes full of lust.

'Hmmm, she's surprisingly exquisite for a puny human. If only I can get my hands on her, hand her over to the Fangpyre and turn her into a snake. Then she would make a fine mate…'

At that moment, Cole caught Skales staring at Luna in a manner he knew all too well. He often received that same lustful look from girls whenever he exposed his muscular body. Wordlessly handing over the unconscious girl to Kai, the earth ninja cracked his knuckles as he approached the damn snake who once hypnotized him into attacking his own allies…

BAM!

Using what little remained of his earth powers, the black ninja socked the wretched Hypnobrai right in his ugly face before he could even look at him in the eye. Lloyd may not have been able to knock Skales out cold, but Cole's fist did the trick.

"Easy there, Cole." The ninja of lightning muttered sarcastically.

Heather calmly observed the wreckage in front of the school but was glad that nobody got hurt. But didn't Cole say he despised this place?

"It's kinda strange. You were fighting to protect the one place you detest." She pointed out.

Cole's eyes went dark with anger and his expression turned bitter.

"No. If things were different, I'd let those snakes burn down the damn school for all I care. But it's the location alone I hate. Not the innocent citizens. THEY didn't do anything to me. They're the only reason why I even TRIED to save that forsaken place."

None of the leader's teammates would've suspected his hatred for one place ran that deep.

"Now let's get out of here and let this school be nothing more than an unpleasant memory."

Taking Luna back from Kai, Cole led the others back to the Bounty while the other leaders of the Serpentine tribes had to drag Skales back to Ourobouros.

But neither the ninjas nor the snakes knew they were observed by someone…

"Heh heh heh… Soon…" Evil eyes gleamed, hidden by the thick bushes.

"I _will_ have me revenge. But not now… When the time is right…"

And the mysterious figure disappeared beyond the foliage, away from the ninjas…

* * *

At the Destiny's Bounty, Luna remained unconscious in the fourth bed of the kunoichi's room that was meant for her, surrounded by the others. Sensei Wu held the Whip of Oceans over her body. The marble glowed so brightly it almost illuminated the entire room. But the girl didn't wake up.

"Just as I suspected. The Whip of Ocean has identified Luna as the kunoichi of water. But we'll have a lot of explaining to do once she comes to. Until then, someone must watch over her."

"I'll watch over her, Sensei." Cole volunteered to look after Luna a little TOO quickly.

"Are you sure that's wise? If she wakes up to you staring at her, she'll probably think you're a creepy stalker." Jay teased, earning himself a painful jab at the elbow from said ninja.

"Dare say that again, and it's gonna be your face." Cole glowered.

"So be it. Cole, you'll stay and monitor her condition, but give her some space when she wakes up. We must make the start to her new life here as comfortable as possible."

"Yes, Sensei." Cole watched as the others left, the ninjas (sans Lloyd) smirking at him, until he was finally alone with _her_.

The _one_ he may have been looking for.

"Luna…" He whispered as he continued to observe the silent diva resting before him. He could never forget those aquamarine eyes of hers, even when they were closed off to the world while she remained asleep. He reached out his hand so he could brush away some of her thick bangs, but restrained himself after much thought, not wanting to startle her. He could do little more but watch over her, just as captivated with her as he was when he first saw her. No matter how beautiful she was, even in her sleep, Cole felt bored after many minutes of silence has passed with no signs of her waking up.

'Maybe a moment at the training room won't hurt.'

Cole tentatively got up from the edge of the bed and decided to kill some time lifting weights, planning to return after several minutes.

It wasn't until after he was gone that Luna began to stir.

When Luna finally woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was NOT at the dorm she shared with her two friends. There was only a wall made of wood and no plaster. This couldn't be her home back at Meerheim either. If it was, then where was the cream-colored wallpaper that surrounded her own bedroom? And why was she in the bottom of a bunk bed? Why was there another one next to her?

Luna propped herself up and got off the bed, making sure not to hit her head on the bed on top of the one she previously rested on.

'Where am I?'

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the twist of the doorknob, which was enough for her to let out a terrified gasp as she ran and hid under the covers of her new bed, quivering underneath the white sheets when she heard the door open.

(*) 'Don't come any closer! _Bitte_…!'

But all hopes for just one moment of solitude were dashed when previously faint footsteps got closer and louder until it stopped. Right next to her. Luna's heart was racing and she broke into a sweat, hoping if she stays hidden in the blanket, whoever was next to her would go away.

"Hey, are you awake?" A strong masculine voice spoke to Luna, but the frightened girl wouldn't dare make a single sound, hoping if he would get no other response then silence, the stranger would leave. After hearing nothing at all, Luna still wouldn't get out of the sheets. If she stayed hidden, maybe he won't try anything…

"Is something wrong?" The stranger was still there.

'Yes. Because you're here. Please leave.' Luna would've said it out loud but she was too scared, hoping he would grow tired of her lack of response and leave her alone.

But he didn't leave.

He placed one hand on the blanket, right above her shoulder, letting a terrified squeak escape from her pale lips.

"Come on, you can't hide yourself under that blanket forever."

The stranger's timing couldn't be more perfect. Luna's stomach growled and she felt the pangs of hunger coursing through her body. In fact, she hadn't eaten at all since breakfast. The person next to her also heard her belly screaming for food.

"You must be hungry. Get out of those blankets and I'll get you something to eat."

Luna was _starving_, but she was afraid of the stranger more than she was wanted a good meal. She clung to the blanket but the young man was strong and tore the large sheet of fabric from her form, exposing herself to him.

This time, Luna's heart worked overtime, not because of fear, but because she has never seen anyone as handsome as the stranger in front of her.

She could tell he was very muscular in spite of the black and somewhat loose fitting clothes. His long slightly curled hair of the same hue was swept, covering his forehead in an attractive way. Emerald orbs kept a firm gaze on her petite body, his skin was slightly lighter than average but looked quite pale with his hair and dark apparel, and for some reason, his eyebrows looked like they were recently trimmed.

"You need a hand?" The attractive stranger held out his hand to her.

Luna was still scared out of her wits. She curled up into a tight ball at the corner of the bed, her hands covering her face, but the young man was persistent. Perching himself on the edge of the mattress, he reached out and pulled her hands away from her so both of them can get a good look at each other.

"Don't be afraid. I just want to help you."

Finally seeing him up close, Luna began to see in this handsome man's eyes that he truly meant no harm, but she was never good with strangers, being a rather timid girl. However, Luna was the type of girl who thought with her heart, so she decided to give him a chance.

"O-okay…"

Surrendering to her hunger, Luna gave a shaky hand to the stranger, who had a strong grip. He led her out of the bed and into the hall, all the while, the girl refused to let go of his hand. The more time she spent with him, the more safe she felt in his company, even though she barely knew him at all. It was like his muscular body was an impregnable fortress of stone that would protect her from any dangers. This strong man was the embodiment of pure strength.

Before reaching the kitchen, Cole finally introduced himself to Luna.

"By the way, I'm Cole." The German girl caught a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"I am… Luna Hoffman." Little did she know, her face did likewise.

* * *

Once they reached the dining room, she was greeted by the none other than the same ninjas who fought the Serpentine in front of the Marty Oppenheimer School-

Wait!

The Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts!

"I-I must go back!"

"Go back where?" The ninja wearing blue asked.

"The Marty Oppenheimer School! Where's Mei Ling and Rosa!? Are they okay!?"

"Calm down, Luna."

The concerned girl turned around and saw none other than the three girls who dragged her out in front of the school. Away from her friends…

"You…! I-I- "

"Luna, nobody got hurt back at the school. Your friends are most likely safe." Another ninja, this time wearing white, spoke in a silky smooth voice. Luna was a bit relieved that her friends were safe, but that did nothing to placate her anxiety towards the strangers. She started to shake like a leaf and hid behind Cole.

(*) "_Aber_…"

"Luna, these are the ninjas and kunoichi who'll fight Lord Garmadon and save Ninjago."

This was quite a lot to take in, so the poor girl was left confused.

"Ninjas? Garmadon? Forgive me, but can someone please explain everything me?"

Cole sighed, knowing that the ninjas will have to explain a LOT to the newest kunoichi.

"It's gonna be a long story, but first let's eat and I'll introduce you to the ninjas."

During a filling dinner of meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Luna was introduced to the rest of the group. She already met Cole so he gave a briefer on each member of the team.

The man wearing red, whose fiery tornado once scared her off, was Kai Pyrrhus, whose element was kind of a no brainer, given his personality and what happened earlier. Next was Zane Julien, the white ninja of ice who spoke to her. She was surprised to learn he was an android, a robot who looked just like a human. But she had to admit, he was a fantastic chef, which was evident when she helped herself to a third plate. After him was Jay Walker, the lightning wielder whose defining traits were the scar going through his right eyebrow and his blue uniform. Last but not least was Lloyd Garmadon, the green ninja and the twelve year old boy she saw earlier. She also learned that he was fated to fight his own father to save Ninjago.

"And you already know my name, but I'm also the black ninja of earth, leader of the ninjas."

Luna stayed silent the whole time, letting the black ninja speak without interruptions. After the guys, Cole went on to the kunoichi she met before the chaotic battle.

The girl dressed in yellow was Nya, the kunoichi of metal and was also Kai's younger sister and Jay's girlfriend. Unlike the other two kunoichi, she had previous experiences as a fighter before she became a kunoichi. Second was Heather Stuart, the plant wielding kunoichi of nature, who was paired up with Zane. How they can maintain a relationship in spite of the latter's origin was quite a mystery to Luna. The third girl was Aria Fernandez, the tomboyish kunoichi of wind, and whom Kai called 'his girl', but when he said that, the olive-skinned girl stomped his foot.

"It looks like you have finally met the ninjas, Luna Hoffman." An elderly voice reached out from behind the doorway.

Luna nearly jumped out of her seat at the voice as an old man with a long white beard walked into the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sensei Wu," the man bowed politely, "and the ninjas and kunoichi you were introduced to are my students. I apologize for all the trouble we caused for you."

"I-it's alright. Now that I met all of you, do you think I can go back to the school?"

The old teacher lowered his head in sadness, knowing she won't take his answer very well.

(*) "_Gomen nasai_. Unfortunately, you can't return to your old life at the school."

If Luna wasn't already pale enough, she was now as white as a ghost.

"W-w-what…!?"

"Luna," Cole started, "we've looked for you because you're no ordinary girl. You are the purple kunoichi of water. You are one of us."

Luna looked at him with complete shock written all over her face.

"B-but I'm not a ninja! I'm just an ordinary girl and all I'm good at is singing!"

"I understand your doubts, but you are a kunoichi, chosen by destiny to save the world." Sensei Wu told her.

Luna still stared at the old man, completely speechless, which he already anticipated.

"I have a lot to explain to you, so let's start at the very beginning."

After many minutes of explaining about the prophecies of Ninjago, from the tales of the green ninja, to the legends of the four kunoichi and the 'key' for the final battle, Wu gave Luna some time to take it all in.

"So I must 'awaken' and become a kunoichi?"

"Yes. Do now understand why we brought you here?"

"Yes."

"So will you join us and accept your destiny as the kunoichi of water?"

…

"No."

Cole couldn't help but feel like a large part of himself died the moment Luna gave her answer. But he should've known better from his nightmare. The one where he saw the then unknown girl deserting the other three kunoichi and her own weapon.

Looks like dreams DO come true.

But only in the worst ways imaginable.

* * *

(*) _Bitte_ = Please (German)

(*) _Aber_ = But (German)

(*) _Gomen nasai_ = I'm sorry (Japanese)

* * *

**I know. Total bitch move, but I have reasons 4 doing this.**

**Something I don't see very often in Ninjago fics with female ninjas is for the girl to actually refuse to become a kunoichi, which is pretty realistic in a situation like Luna's.**

**Anyway, did any of U catch Sensei Wu saying the title of this story!? XD**

**So, with Luna refusing 2 be a kunoichi, looks like Cole's gonna have more trouble with his girl than the rest of the guys, so it's gonna be tough 4 him.**

**Review, please!**


	20. Teardrops

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Hey readers! Last time, I disappointed U all for making Luna say no, but now, Cole might B able 2 convince her to join the team.**

**Will he succeed? Read & find out. BTW I hope U enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Teardrops

"No."

Everyone's whole world came crashing down as that one little word echoed across the room.

'I should've known better,' Cole thought sadly, 'Luna belongs on a stage and not with us… She wouldn't belong here… Not with me… I knew Earth and Water could never belong together…'

The others were completely taken aback by Luna's answer. The ninjas needed her! They need to have all four kunoichi if Ninjago were to be saved! What was she thinking!?

Meanwhile, Sensei Wu knew she would initially refuse. And he understood why she said no.

"Luna, I understand your refusal. Sometimes, life just doesn't go according to your plans, and I am also aware that you have your own ambitions, but fate has other plans for you."

"But… why me…?" The aqua-eyed girl's voice became shaky as her tears began to well up.

"It is your destiny." Wu answered sternly.

"I don't want to be a ninja! I just want to sing!"

"TOO BAD!" The fire ninja raised his voice towards the reluctant kunoichi of water.

"Suck it up! You're a kunoichi, whether you like it or not! Deal with it!"

Luna started to shake again, trying to keep herself from crying in front of the ninjas.

"Do you think Sensei Wu might be mistaken?" Jay whispered to Zane, but just loud enough so that everybody in the room could hear, "Obviously, this girl does NOT have what it takes. She seems… so… _weak_…"

The ice wielding nindroid only shrugged, not wanting to give a direct answer. The poor girl was already VERY uncomfortable in this situation, and he actually felt sorry for her. Even he couldn't imagine what he would do if he was in Luna's situation.

"I am not mistaken, Jay." The ninjas' teacher shot a disapproving glance towards the blue ninja before placing his stern gaze towards Luna again.

"I am sorry, but you can't return to your old life. You must start a new life here, as a kunoichi."

Luna couldn't take it anymore! She had to get out of here and fast!

"I CAN'T BE A KUNOICHI! I JUST CAN'T!" Luna bolted out of the dining room.

"Luna, wait!" Cole called out, getting up so he could go after her but she was already gone. Nya also got up, just to slap both Kai AND Jay for their mean words towards the new girl.

"N-Nya…!?" Jay asked, shocked by his lover's actions towards him.

"Kai! Jay! How could you say that to her!? Clearly, she's having a hard time adjusting to her new life! The least you could've done was make her feel welcome! Not chewing her out!"

"Yeah," Heather added in a scolding manner, "She's obviously frightened by what happened to her. Your actions were definitely uncalled for."

"Geez, Kai. You can be such a jerk!" Aria was also appalled by their behavior.

Even Zane looked at his two blunt teammates in a disapproving manner. They should've known better than to make things worse for the terrified girl. Lloyd himself wasn't sure how to react.

"Trying to begin a new life is never easy." Sensei Wu spoke up, "As we can all see, Luna is more sensitive than the rest of us. Water must flow under the guidance of the elements or it will go out of control and cause destruction. Someone must talk to Luna and be there to guide her."

'Guiding the water… Like the earthen banks of a river…' The black ninja mused.

Maybe he might have a chance with Luna. If only she could accept him and her destiny…

"I'll go speak to her Sensei."

Cole left the dining room to look for the German girl so he can convince her to change her mind and become a kunoichi.

"Once she returns, you two must apologize." Zane glanced at the ninjas of fire and lightning.

"Fine…" The two ninjas muttered simultaneously, knowing if they didn't, Nya, Aria, or even Cole will have their heads.

* * *

Luna was out on the deck of the ship, staring at the seawater churning against the sides of the vessel, unable to see the tiny splashes of her tears as they ran down her pale cheeks and into the sea, adding more drops of water into the vast ocean.

(*) "_Warum ich_…?" The heartbroken girl barely whispered, chocking back a sob.

'Why do I have to be a kunoichi? Why did everything I loved had to be taken away from me?'

She thought of all the things she was now forced to leave behind. Her goal to become a singer, the school, her friends, and her mother who promised to meet her on her big day…

Luna couldn't even think straight anymore. Just as she made a big step in achieving her dream, it was abruptly taken from her. She still couldn't imagine herself being a kunoichi. Much less a fighter because of her timid nature. Whenever she was unhappy or going through any negative emotions, she would sing until her problems disappeared but she couldn't bring herself to sing a single note. Her voice was too shaky with restrained sobs to even hum.

The now utterly helpless Luna couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She buried her face in her crossed arms on the railing and sobbed in despair, her cries drowning out the creaking sound of footsteps against the hardwood floor approaching her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

A strong hand touched the miserable girl's shoulder. Luna flinched and turned her head to see none other than Cole standing right next to her, who had her in his firm grip. His emerald orbs gazed deep into her aqua eyes.

"Cole…! W-why are you here?"

"I should've known you wouldn't take all this very well." The black ninja joined the girl staring at the rippling waters below.

"Why…?"

"Hm?" Cole looked at the heartbroken girl next to him.

"I have neither experience nor the will to become a ninja. Why me?"

Cole wasn't exactly the best at comforting others, but he HAD to try, for Luna…

"Luna, you must know that you're not alone. Before you, we had to find Heather and Aria, and they didn't have any experience either. Well, Aria was willing at the beginning, but only because her interests differ from yours. But Heather wasn't sure of herself, and look at her now. She had her doubts but she pulled through and proven herself. You must do the same."

"But I don't want to. Why did you have to take my dreams away from me!? Why did you have to separate me from everything I loved!?" Luna began to lose it again, covering her face. Cole couldn't help but feel terrible for her. Although he hated the Marty Oppenheimer School, it was obvious that Luna belonged there and he knew he was the one who took her away from there.

"As Sensei Wu said, life doesn't always go as we planned. But it's for the greater good. For the entire world. If you don't stay, who knows what will happen to all life as we know it? There will be no one to share your voice with or sing songs to."

"But, what if I fail…?"

(*) "You WILL prove yourself as the kunoichi of water. I guarantee it. If it'll make you feel better, I'll always be there to protect you. _S'il vous plaît_, just let me help you."

With nowhere else to go and no one else to be there for her, Luna flung herself at Cole, sobbing into his broad chest, her skinny arms wrapping around the earth ninja's strong torso.

"Shhhh, it'll be alright, Luna. I'm here for you." Cole whispered to her, running his fingers along her thick auburn tresses. Even her body felt fragile in his arms as he held her in a firm yet gentle embrace, feeling as if she'll break if his hold got any stronger. Part of him wanted time to stop so he can be in this moment forever, but he knew he'll have to let go of her, which he dreaded.

After several minutes of weeping, Luna finally let go of Cole, looking up at him with tears that still glistened in her eyes. The black ninja wiped away the remaining tears from her face.

"Come on, Luna. I'll reintroduce you to the team."

"_Danke_…"

Grabbing his hand as if she'll lose him if she let go, Luna allowed Cole to lead her back inside the Bounty to start over again with the ninjas and kunoichi.

* * *

Cole found the group in the living room, flipping through the channels while Sensei Wu sat in a corner, sipping his tea.

"Guys."

Everyone looked up at Cole, with the shy Luna partially hidden behind him.

"How about we start over from the beginning and make Luna feel a bit more welcome."

"Sure," Nya got up to greet the new girl, "Oh, both Kai and Jay have something to say. RIGHT?"

The yellow kunoichi glared at her brother and boyfriend as she said the last word. The brunette ninjas didn't want to invoke the metal wielding girl's fury and got up to face Luna.

"Sorry…" Both ninjas muttered, but their voices were barely audible.

"Loud enough so everyone can hear and say it like you mean it." Aria reminded the duo.

"We're sorry!" The ninjas in red and blue shouted, wanting to get it over with.

"That's better." Heather said from the sofa.

"Now with that unpleasantness aside, let's start over, shall we?" Nya smiled towards Luna.

"A-alright…"

After learning a bit more about the ninjas and what life as a kunoichi will be like, Luna felt a bit more at ease, knowing she wasn't alone.

And there was also Cole, who promised to always be there for her…

"Luna." The diva's attention diverted from the ninjas towards Sensei Wu.

"_Ja_?"

The old man was concerned for the girl's earlier emotional state and wanted to make sure she was ready to face her destiny before he can truly recognize her as the kunoichi of water, as well as give her the Whip of Oceans and tame the dragon left in the isle where it was found.

"Have you decided to accept your destiny?"

Luna looked downward, hiding her face under her thick bangs.

"I-I haven't made a final decision. Please give me some more time to think about it."

"I understand. Once you have decided, just tell us."

"Okay…"

Sensei Wu nodded and left with his tea set. Since it was getting late, the group decided to call it a day and retreated to their rooms.

* * *

All Luna took with her from the Marty Oppenheimer School was the dress she wore, so she was given only some spare pajamas and toothbrush. After getting ready for bed, she was given the opportunity to know the kunoichi a little more, and they seemed like trustworthy people.

She knew she could rely on Nya whenever she needed any help in training, given that she used to be 'Samurai X' before becoming the kunoichi of metal. Heather understood her doubts, since she went through similar feelings the day the ninjas found her. As for Aria, she couldn't help but admire her clever wit and brave spirit, even though her personality was different from hers.

Luna was glad she could rely on these friendly and experienced girls for whatever may happen.

"So," Aria looked at her with curiosity brimming in her baby blue eyes, "you said you've wanted to be a singer, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you think you could… perhaps… sing a little tune for us?" Heather asked.

(*) "_Was_…!?"

As much as Luna enjoyed singing, she was still a bit too shy around the three kunoichi to do so right now.

"Come on! Cole got to hear you sing!" Nya urged the German girl.

"W-where did you hear that!? How does he know!? We've never met until now!"

"Actually, we were at the Marty Oppenheimer School looking for you before that fight with the Serpentine. Cole saw you at the stage, saying you were auditioning for the Little Mermaid."

"H-he was there…?" The aqua eyed diva felt her face grow hot as her mind drifted towards the black ninja. She probably failed to notice him, given the crowd at the time.

"Yup! He kept going on about how you have the voice of an angel and also about your beauty matching your voice!" Aria added, smirking at Luna's now crimson face.

(*) 'He thinks I'm… _schön_…?'

Although she had a slight penchant for fashion, Luna never really cared about how she looked, as long as she was 'presentable'. But to imagine! _Cole_ of all people calling her beautiful, even if she was wearing just a plain dress when he first saw her. She wasn't sure what to say.

"So… are you gonna sing, or leave us out in the cold?" Heather gently teased her just a bit.

(*) "Come on! _Per favore_?" Aria begged, giving her infamous 'puppy-dog eyes' look.

Luna decided to go for it, just to keep her thoughts away from that strong and handsome ninja.

"I guess… I can sing a little…"

For the next few minutes, the girls' room was filled with Luna's sweet harmonious voice. Even though she couldn't think of anything at the top of her head and the only lyrics were a bunch of 'la la la's', the kunoichi understood why Cole was entranced with her voice, like a hapless sailor succumbing to the mythical sirens. After Luna finished, the girls were silent in pleasant surprise by her amazing voice.

"Wow… Cole was NOT exaggerating when he described your voice." Aria whispered, still in awe by Luna's vocal talent. After regaining their composure, the other girls applauded her.

"It's nothing. Before going to the Marty Oppenheimer School, I never had any proper training. I enjoyed music all my life, and soon, I just decided to pursue a career in singing."

Again, Luna's mind faltered towards her lifelong ambition and how it may be impossible for her, now that she's supposed to be the kunoichi of water.

"Again, we're sorry for causing you so much trouble earlier." The yellow kunoichi comforted the slightly downtrodden girl, "But once everything is over and Ninjago's saved, you can go back to singing and even begin your career."

"But when will THAT be?" Luna asked.

"We don't know for certain, but the sooner we save Ninjago, the better, not just for you and us, but for the entire world."

'For the entire world…' Luna repeated in her head.

"It's getting late. We should get to bed." Heather turned off the lights and the girls retreated to their beds and soon fell asleep.

Except for Luna...

'Become the kunoichi of water… Save the whole world…'

She never really thought about her destiny that way. She also reflected on Cole's words up on the deck, his rock solid voice echoing in her head.

"_If you don't stay, who knows what will happen to all life as we know it?"_

Her mind, once again, drifted towards her mother, Rosa and Mei Ling, and everyone she met at the school. What will happen to them if Ninjago was taken over by evil? Will they even survive? Will Cole really be there to guide her? What were these feelings she had for him?

After much tossing and turning, sleep finally began to take over, but not before she said a final word, barely above a whisper.

"Cole…"

* * *

At the same time in the boys' room…

"What do you guys think of Luna so far?" Cole asked the other guys.

Lloyd gave a quick mumble, not wanting to get involved in this _mushy_ conversation.

"She is suffering from great turmoil over her destiny. She thinks she doesn't belong with us but that's what fate had designed for her." Zane explained with sympathy in his voice and optics.

"She's… gonna need some time…" Kai muttered, still not sure if Luna has what it takes. But he thought the same for Heather and Aria (especially the latter), and look at them now. He didn't rule out the possibility for Luna, but it was obvious that she's unwilling to be a kunoichi, so to him, it wasn't likely. But he didn't want to be the 'bad guy' anymore, so he didn't say anything after that.

"As long as Nya's around, _maybe_ she'll pull through…" Jay added, also not wanting to piss off the earth ninja. Inquiring the metal wielder's wrath was already bad enough for him.

"I wonder how long it will take for her to accept us and life here in the Bounty…" Cole thought aloud, secretly hoping Luna will join the kunoichi, and possibly start a relationship with him.

"You are infatuated with her, correct?"

(*) "_QUOI_!?"

Cole was taken completely by surprise by Zane's question. Poor Lloyd squeezed his pillow over his ears and hid under the covers. He was NOT gonna get a good night's rest if these whipped losers keep talking about those damn she-demons.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, ZANE!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD GUY!"

The black ninja grabbed the nindroid by the collar of his pajamas and shook him violently with all his might. Kai and Jay laughed at the ice ninja's misfortune of having to endure the ninja of earth's immense strength.

After Cole finally stopped, it took Zane some time to fix his now scrambled vision and refocused his optics before he could speak.

"You often spoke of her after you've met her, called her beautiful, and you even protected her from Skales when he was looking at her."

"I-I was only doing it because she needs to be here! Not with those freakin' snakes!"

"Don't try to hide it Cole. You're completely head-over-heels in love with Luna." Jay teased.

"Look who's talking. You've kept ogling Nya ever since you first met her." The brother of metal sneered at the lightning ninja, who blushed and lowered his head in defeat.

"_Kuso_! I'm gonna sleep on the couch!" Lloyd gave up trying to find sleep with a quartet of saps and headed for the living room, taking his pillow and blanket with him. Cole took his departure as an opportunity to end the conversation.

"Come on guys, let's call it a night." Cole ordered as the ninjas settled in for a trip to dreamland.

However, the black ninja's thoughts were preoccupied with the German girl.

'What are these feelings? I know I've just met Luna, but I never had this sort of feeling towards the other girls. Not even with Nya. Is it possible Zane was right? Am I really in love with her?'

Cole sighed over his mental dilemma. At first, he was envious of his teammates being paired up with their kunoichi girlfriends, but now that he found Luna, he wasn't sure how to react. He saw all those dramas on how the guy always has trouble confronting the dream girl and he felt like he was having one of those moments.

Before falling asleep, a single word slipped from Cole's lip, quiet enough so no one else heard it.

"Luna…"

* * *

Next morning, the ninjas joined up with Sensei Wu on the deck.

"Luna, this is the Whip of Oceans, the Silver Weapon of Water." The wise man showed her the whip, whose marble glowed brilliantly in front of her.

"That's… my weapon…?"

"It will be, if you decide to stay with us. Have you made your decision?"

Throughout the night, Luna put further thoughts into her fate and the purpose of being a ninja. She was still scared, but there was Cole and the kunoichi to help her. Wu observed with a near divine amount of patience, knowing she needed to think about her destiny.

Luna continued to reflect on her reactions the day before, and what fate had in mind for her.

"_There will be no one to share your voice with or sing songs to."_

Cole's words repeated in her head and he may be right.

Looking back now, perhaps she was being selfish…

If she went back to the Marty Oppenheimer School, Ninjago might be doomed because of her refusal to join the ninjas. But if she stayed, she might have to kiss her dreams goodbye. But she would do her part in saving the world.

In the end, some things must be sacrificed for the greater good…

"Yes. I have decided." Luna said.

"What is your final choice?" The wise teacher asked as the others gathered around her, waiting in great anticipation.

…

"I'll become the kunoichi of water."

Cole's heart skipped a beat. He would've dreaded if she said no again, but now that she's gonna stay with them for a LONG time, he felt like he'll finally have a chance at love…

"That's the answer I've been looking for." Wu nodded, preparing for his next action.

"NINJA-GO!"

The man became another miniature cyclone, this time, in a brilliant gold hue. Luna didn't even have time to run and could only let out a gasp before she was engulfed in the bright tornado.

Cole's breath hitched in his throat the moment she stopped spinning in the tornado's wake.

And he thought Luna was already beautiful…

Instead of a top and shorts (or skirt in Nya's case), she wore a simple purple dress that hugged her lithe figure. The outfit was sleeveless and had a bare keyhole in the shape of a downwards triangle in the center right above her chest. There was an opaque lilac sash hanging from each of her shoulders and another around her waist. The skirt was a little on the short side and had a slit on each side so it'll be easier for her to run. There was also a strap on her left thigh, which had latch on it, likely to carry her Silver Weapon when she didn't need to wield it. Topping it off was a pair of small boots, short gloves, and the 'kunoichi' mask covering the lower half of her pretty face.

"Is this… really me…?"

"Yes. Luna Hoffman, you are now officially the kunoichi of water." Sensei Wu handed the Whip of Oceans over to his newest student.

A sudden noise, like a large blunt object hitting the ground, interrupted the group.

The ninjas, kunoichi, and teacher looked towards the source of the sound.

"I was wondering how _he_ would react…" Wu said quizzically.

Everytime one of the kunoichi got their uniform, there was one guy, who'll eventually be paired up with them, whose reaction was something to behold.

First, the usually loud and talkative Jay was rendered speechless. Next, Zane's face was redder than an overripe tomato. Third, Kai suffered blood loss (which almost proved fatal for him).

But THIS just beat them, no questions asked!

The 'strong and solid' earth ninja lay sprawled out, unconscious on the hardwood floor.

"Oh my…" Luna covered her already concealed mouth with a gloved hand.

And the ninjas thought nothing could've topped Kai's nosebleed…

* * *

(*) _Warum ich_ = Why me (German)

(*) _S'il voux plaît_ = Please (French)

(*) _Was_ = What (German)

(*) _schön_ = beautiful (German)

(*) _Per favore_ = Please (Italian)

(*) _quoi_ = what (French)

* * *

**LOL Cole needs to stop denying it! He's in love! Hook, line, & sinker! Now that the ninjas have all 4 kunoichi, what's gonna happen? What is the 'key' that'll B important in the final battle?**

**Stay tuned & please review!**


	21. Make it Rain

**Chosen by Destiny**

**Happy update day! If you're curious, I sometimes make Luna appear weak on PURPOSE, because when researching the elements and common personality traits, water is often associated with fear and dependence on others, & I want each of my OC's personalities 2 match their elements, which is also where Cole comes in. Earth is seen as the 'stable' element, so he's like a guide to her, like the banks of a river, as he said earlier. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Make it Rain

The ninjas and kunoichi stared in silence at the unconscious Cole.

"Is he… alright…?" Zane asked.

"If he isn't, he probably wouldn't mind if I poked him." Jay, taking Heather's Forest Staff, lightly jabbed the black ninja's side a couple of times with one end, but with no results.

"Yup. He's dead. He's DEFINITELY dead." The lightning ninja said rather nonchalantly as the teal kunoichi snatched her weapon back from him.

"No, Jay. He's just out cold." Sensei Wu reminded the blue ninja.

"Oh my goodness! This is all my fault! How will we wake him up!?" Luna panicked as she knelt down and held Cole's head in her arms, wanting to gaze in his green eyes again.

"Zane, why don't you run into the kitchen and bake a cake." The orange kunoichi smirked at the ice wielding nindroid.

(*) "_Kuchen_?" Luna had no idea how much Cole loved cake…

"DON'T ASK." Everyone except the newest kunoichi said at once, wanting to spare her the earth ninja's obsession with that wonderful sugary confection.

"Well, it's still breakfast time. I guess I can make pancakes for today." The ice ninja headed off to the kitchen to whip up a delicious breakfast for his teammates, followed by the kunoichi.

"Oh, and don't draw on his face." Nya reminded Kai and Lloyd, who were chosen to stay behind and watch over Cole with Luna while the others retreated from the deck.

With nobody but the hotheaded fire ninja and the green ninja (who obviously hates girls), Luna attempted to know more about the guys.

"Umm… can you tell me more… about you guys…?" Luna asked, blushing out of shyness, as she continued to cradle the unconscious black ninja, stroking his thick bangs.

Kai sighed. He was never good at this kind of stuff. He looked at Lloyd, but the boy stayed silent, wanting nothing to do with the opposite gender. Looks like he's on his own for this one…

"I'm not sure where to start, but I guess I can tell you about how Sensei Wu found me and how we became ninjas…"

Fortunately, it wasn't long before the pancakes were ready. The red ninja JUST got to the part where Cole reunited with his dad when Zane and the others came out, carrying stacks of fluffy pancakes topped with sweet maple syrup.

"Huh, still out of it." The blue ninja observed the still unconscious Cole.

"I _told_ you he was dead."

"Stop, Jay." Zane gently reprimanded Jay and handed a plate of pancakes to Luna. "Here, make sure he can smell them."

"Why…?"

"You'll see."

Not wanting to bombard the ice ninja with more questions, the purple kunoichi did as she was told and held up the sweet breakfast food next to Cole and waved her hand so the aroma can go up his nose. No sooner had she done so, the black ninja's eyebrows twitched…

"_**CAKE!"**_

Cole jumped with a start, nearly hitting Luna and the precious plate of morning treats.

"Well, look who's up!" Heather smirked at Cole.

"What of it?" The earth ninja asked. All he wanted to do now was scarf down some cake.

"You've been out like a light ever since Luna got her new uniform." The teal kunoichi retorted.

"L-Luna!?"

He turned to see Luna, as amazing as ever, in her kunoichi outfit.

"Oh wow…"

"Now that Cole has finally come to, let's eat." Sensei Wu retreated to the dining room, followed by the others, sans Cole and Luna, who were too preoccupied with each other to eat.

"I see… you really like cake."

"Hell yeah! It's my favorite food of all time!"

"You know… it's my favorite food, too." Luna lowered her mask so Cole can see her smile.

The black ninja's light skin was graced with a vivid blush, now that he found a common ground between him and Luna.

"So, I've noticed you use German words a lot."

"Well, of course! I'm German. And I think you said one French word to me, Cole."

"Yeah, that's because I'm French. Well, _mostly_ French. I'm also one-quarter Korean."

"Really? That's really interesting."

"Yeah, but I don't even know a lick of Korean. Never really had a chance to learn it."

"Oh, that means one of your parents is half Korean. Was it your mom or dad?"

Luna noticed how Cole furrowed his eyebrows, like she said something wrong…

"Cole? Is there a problem?"

"_Non_. I'm fine. Let's get some pancakes before everyone else eats it all."

* * *

The newest couple also went to the dining room and feasted on the sweet breakfast food. Now with full bellies, the ninjas planned their next move.

"Zane, have you memorized the location of the island where we found the whip?" Kai asked.

"I have it recorded in my memory bank."

"Then let's set sail!"

(*) "Guys! _Mite_!"

Nya's voice interrupted her boyfriend from the living room. The others rushed in to face the TV screen, which the kunoichi of metal pointed towards.

"Look! It's the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts!"

On the flat screen was the front of the school, partially in ruins from the fight from yesterday.

"We're here, live, in front of the ravaged Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts!" Gale, the female reporter of NTV, spoke through her microphone on one hand, taming her hairspray filled bangs with the other.

The gang noticed Luna's expression grow dark at the sight of the school where she belonged…

"Yesterday, the Serpentine instigated a surprise attack on the ninjas, right here, in front of the school. Good thing the ninjas and kunoichi were able to save the day!" Gale continued.

Some of the guys, particularly Lloyd, beamed when they were mentioned on live TV.

"All of the school's upcoming events, like the highly anticipated musical for the Little Mermaid, have been cancelled due to the cost of the damage to the building. Fortunately, thanks to the brave efforts of the ninjas, there were no casualties and no civilians were injured. However…"

"Oh no…" The earth ninja had a good idea what was coming next.

"There's one student, Luna Hoffman, who is reported to have gone missing after the battle. We have a picture of her, and here it is now."

The screen displayed a photo of the 'missing' girl. It felt strange for the kunoichi of water to be looking at herself on TV, especially when she's believed to be missing. Cole looked over at her with concern, wanting the annoying reporter to get it over with.

"If any of you have seen Luna Hoffman or have any clues of her wherabouts, PLEASE contact us right away!"

Cole has had enough and turned off the TV.

"Luna, let's leave and I'll help train- "

Cole never got to finish his sentence because Luna already left the room…

* * *

The kunoichi of water went back to staring at the ocean beyond the railing of the Bounty. She didn't want to tell anyone, but she was still upset that all her hopes and dreams were dashed. But she knew it was for the greater good, and she was more willing to fight alongside them if it meant saving innocent people from suffering, but it still hurt to be reminded of what she had before meeting Cole and how it was now lost to her.

"You really wanted to become a singer, didn't you?" An elderly voice spoke to her.

"Sensei?" The German girl saw Wu, who also leaned on the railing next to her.

"You are suffering the loss of your ambitions. I know how you feel."

"You do? How?"

"I have lost many important things and people in my long life. For example, I lost my home, the monastery where I used to train the ninjas before the kunoichi came along. I have lost the bond I shared with Garmadon, my brother, and the same person I have opposed ever since. You are not the only one of us who have lost something important in our lives. Some of the ninjas have also went through great losses, too."

"Really? Like…"

"For example, Zane lost his creator, the only semblance of a family he ever had."

Luna felt sorry for the ice ninja. She could only wonder how the loss of a parent must've felt for the Finnish robot, whether he was human or not.

"Believe it or not, Cole has also went through a _terrible_ loss."

"He did?" The purple kunoichi was shocked to learn that the strong man she had these growing feelings for went through such a tough time.

Wu nodded solemnly, like it must've been hard on the poor guy.

"What did he lose?" Luna asked out of pure curiosity, but the old man began to go back to the control room.

"Unlike you, in which you may go back to your previous ambitions once this is all over, Cole lost something very dear to him and he will NEVER be able to regain it."

"But what if- " The well-meaning diva would've continued, if it weren't for Wu looking back at her, his stern eyes as sharp as a fine blade.

"The hands of time can never be turned back…"

The old man left, leaving Luna alone with her thoughts until Cole returned to her.

"Luna? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm… sorry I took you away from that school. We needed you in order to save Ninjago."

"I understand…"

…

"Cole…?"

"Yes?"

"Sensei Wu told me about how you all know what it's like… to lose something very important."

"W-what did he say…?"

"He told me about how you all lost something. Like Zane losing the only family he ever knew."

"And…?"

"He also said you lost something very precious to you."

"He said that!? What else did he tell you!?" Cole raised his voice at Luna, who became scared of his rising temper. Seeing her large frightened eyes, he realized he could harm his potential for a relationship with her and the way she saw him.

"H-he said how… you can't get back what was lost… a-and that t-time can never go back." The scared girl managed to stutter out.

The Eurasian ninja's steely gaze softened. Thankfully, Sensei Wu didn't tell her _everything_. And he was in NO mood to scare off the one girl he's been looking for.

(*) "_Désolé_. I… was getting ahead of myself. So, let's get started on your training."

"T-training?"

"Of course. You wouldn't be a true ninja if you can't defend yourself."

"But… I don't know… I don't like fighting."

"Don't worry. We won't get to that part… _yet_… First, we'll teach you to control your element."

The others followed Cole and were prepared to teach Luna the way of the ninja. Aria handed a bucket filled to the brim with water in front of the newest kunoichi.

"Don't worry," The kunoichi of wind assured Luna, "just have faith in yourself, and all that other cheesy stuff, and you'll be fine."

Luna gazed at her reflection on the gently rippling water. "So, what do I do?"

"Hey, Zane!" Cole called out to the nindroid, who obeyed and walked up to him and Luna.

"What is it?"

"You know, ice is basically water in solid form, do you think you could give Luna some advice?"

"I don't see why not." The unflinchingly polite robot approached the kunoichi of water.

"Luna," Zane started, "as Cole said, our elements are similar to one another. How about I teach you about elemental control?"

"Okay."

"As Cole said, my element, ice, is water in solid form. It can be considered 'still water'. But you are the kunoichi of water, so you can control it, even as it moves like a river. But ice is only cold and solid, so I can only control 'still water'. But you can still control water, whether hot or cold, still or moving, like a lake and stream, respectively. Water is a very versatile element."

The German girl obediently nodded as the ice ninja continued.

"Water also has life-giving properties, as it's the source of nourishment for the plants, soil, and even living beings. With the right concentration, you may even develop healing abilities. In fact, ever since I lost the Shurikens of Ice, I have been focusing on using my element, which Cole said before, is water in solid form, for healing, so I can still do something useful for my allies."

"You do? How good is your healing powers?"

"Honestly, it's nothing of worthy merit. So far, I can only heal some minor scrapes and bruises. I still have a long way to go."

"But that's still pretty impressive."

"I appreciate your compliment. But let's get back to your training. Cole, you should be the one to teach her the way of the ninja."

Zane left Luna so Cole and finally speak to her.

"Alright, since this is just the beginning, I won't be teaching you about offense, defense, or even using Spinjitzu. First, you need to have full control over the water."

The earth ninja motioned towards the bucket of water.

"We'll just go through a couple of basics for today. Try concentrating on the water in the bucket and control its movements."

"What if… I can't do it…?"

"Don't worry. Nobody's perfect on their first day. You should've seen Kai when Sensei Wu first found him. No one could've failed as miserably as he did."

"HEY!" The indignant fire ninja yelled at the earth ninja. To add insult to injury, Aria snickered once Cole mentioned his first days as a ninja.

"Moving on," The black ninja dismissed his teammate's annoyance, "Now, put your mind solely on the water in this bucket. Remember, you don't have to be perfect."

"I-I'll try…"

Luna closed her aquamarine eyes and cleared her mind.

'Think… think…'

The purple kunoichi's thoughts returned to Zane's previous advice about how she can control the movements of water and also if she'll be able to perform Spinjitzu…

'Spinjitzu… A whirling cyclone based on the elements…'

With the famous elemental tornado pictured in her head, she thought about how it was like a whirlpool in the middle of the ocean, spinning swiftly, in both the sky and the sea.

'A tornado swirling in the sky… A whirlpool swirling in the sea…'

After many moments, the ninjas and kunoichi finally saw some results.

"Look! The water...!" The kunoichi of nature pointed at the bucket. Upon closer inspection, the clear liquid moved in a twirling current in the center of the metal container.

"Luna! You're doing it! You can control water!" Nya told the newest kunoichi.

"I-I am!?" The kunoichi of water opened her eyes but the water ceased swirling once she did.

"It may not seem much, but you've finished your first step in training." Jay commended her.

"Um, thanks…" The diva blushed. She couldn't believe she actually succeeded in controlling her element, even if just a tiny bit.

"But that's just the beginning," Cole reminded her, "We still have a ways to go…"

* * *

During the several day long journey to the islet where the last dragon lurked, Luna was taught how to control her element and more about life as a kunoichi. The more she learned, the less unsure she felt about her destiny. During the trip, Cole's infamously thick eyebrows grew back, which Luna thought made the raven-haired ninja even more handsome. It seemed to fit him.

"We're finally here!" Lloyd announced on the deck.

"Where's 'here'?" Luna asked.

"We're now at the isle where we found the Whip of Oceans. You have to tame the dragon that once guarded it." Sensei Wu answered, pointing at the tiny bit of land in the middle of the sea.

"D-dragon!?" Luna's already pale skin became slightly whiter.

"Don't be afraid." Cole, being the dependable leader he was, comforted her, "Once the dragon knows you're not an enemy, it can be your greatest ally."

"Yeah, we'll show you." Aria said as she and the other kunoichi whistled. In a single moment, a roar echoed above them and three dragons, whose scales were each similar to the colors of the kunoichi's uniforms, swooped down and landed on top of the islet, barely making enough room for the trio to stand on all fours.

"Luna, these are our dragons. Mine's Breeze." The orange kunoichi pointed towards the dragon with an arrow pattern around its body.

"This one is Star, my dragon." Nya showed Luna the dragon whose scales sparkled like gold.

"And this is my partner, Leaf." Heather motioned at the green dragon with vine-like patterns on its four limbs.

"Don't you guys have your own dragons?" The purple kunoichi turned to her male teammates.

"We used to." Cole started, "Before we even met Lloyd, us guys each had our own dragon. Kai had Flame, Jay with Wisp, and Zane with Shard. I also had my own, Rocky. Really awesome pal. But they left us to shed their scales, and for some reason, it also made them fuse into a single dragon with four heads, one for each of our dragons. They are now known as the Ultra Dragon and they, or _it_, belongs to Lloyd now. I still kinda miss riding with Rocky."

"I'm… sorry."

"It's no big deal. Let's go."

Once again in the dark cave with nothing but the echoes of dripping water, Luna remained close to Cole, her living walking fortress, to protect her.

"Hey, Luna! Didn't Cole ever tell you he was scared of dragons?" Kai decided to get revenge on his leader for talking about his 'miserable' first days as the ninja of fire.

"KAI!" The black ninja screamed at him.

"He was?" The German girl asked naively while the others laughed hysterically. Who would've thought the strong ninja of earth could be so scared of one creature?

The aforementioned ninja's bushy brows twitched in rage.

(*) _**"TAIS-TOI!"**_

Cole shrieked at everyone else, his voice echoing across the grotto. Way to go, Cole…

The earth rumbled and a growl deep within the cavern grew closer. Luna clung to Cole's arm so tight, even though her nails were covered, the black ninja could still feel them sink into his skin.

The ninjas stood their ground until the dragon finally showed itself to them. They couldn't see much details of its scales due to the lack of light. Again, the marble attached to the whip began to glow in the dragon's presence, which the creature reacted to by softening its gaze.

"I think it recognizes you as the kunoichi of water." Nya whispered to the scared Luna, who was still too terrified to approach it.

"Tell it you're one of us and not a bad guy." Cole encouraged her.

The kunoichi of water was still scared, but if she's just gonna stand there, she wouldn't be able to fulfill her destiny, and that was enough for her to finally let go of the earth ninja and walk up to the dragon. Reaching up a shaky hand, she gently placed it on the dragon's muzzle. Luna felt almost hypnotized by the dragon's eyes, which was the same aquamarine color as her own, but the 'monster' seemed almost gentle under her touch, and actually gave a low rumbling purr.

"I think it likes you." Jay said with a slightly teasing tone.

"I think so, too." Luna couldn't help but smile as she caressed the dragon's snout, who closed its eyes and relaxed like a pet.

"Let's go. We don't want to keep Sensei waiting." The others followed Kai back to the mouth of the cave with Luna's new dragon walking behind them, and were greeted by the other dragons, who poked their heads curiously into the entrance. Once outside, Luna finally got a good look at her dragon. Its scales were in cool violet hues, shimmering like the water.

"Have you named it?" Luna turned to the ice ninja's velvety voice.

"Huh?"

"Our dragons each have their own names. Do you want to give yours a name?"

"Oh, I haven't thought about it."

The kunoichi of water looked at her dragon, who looked back in her as if in expectation.

"I'm thinking about Rain. Would you like that?" She asked her new companion.

The dragon grunted in agreement. The ninjas and kunoichi got onto the Bounty while the four dragons sought to the skies.

* * *

After another few days, the ninjas were back with their vessel flying over dry land. Nothing's been going on for the ninjas to be concerned about but they always had to be ready.

But today was the one part of her training Luna had always dreaded…

Learning to actually fight.

Again, a bucket filled with water was placed near her while Kai and Jay took a fighting stance in front of her. This would also be her first lesson without Cole, who was going through plans for the day with Zane in the control room.

"Luna, I know you hate fighting, but this is all part of your training." Heather reminded Luna as she watched from the sidelines.

"I can't…!" She lowered her face, hiding her eyes under auburn bangs.

"Kai, Jay. Make sure to go easy on her." Nya reminded her brother and boyfriend of the purple kunoichi's sensitivity.

"Come on, Luna. This is only your first time. Look, just pretend we're the bad guys and you can land the first hit, okay?" The fiery ninja goaded her, but it seemed to do the opposite effect.

"No…"

The timid girl shook her head.

"Luna! You can't run away from your destiny forever! You must fight!" Jay reminded her.

(*) _**"NEIN!"**_

Luna held up both her arms in defense. At the same time, a loud splash managed to reach her ears. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the bucket next to her has tipped over, leaving the ninjas of fire and lightning completely drenched in water. The other kunoichi stared at her in astonishment.

"D-did I… really…?"

"Yeah." Aria affirmed her concerns. "Intentional or not, you've manipulated the movements of the water in your favor. With it, you can even turn your enemies' attacks against them."

Luna didn't know what to say. Her mind wanted to continue training for the sake of the people of Ninjago, but her heart was still filled with fear of what was to come. Sooner or later, she will have to actually face the Serpentine.

She was never in such a dilemma in her whole life! What can she do?

"Holy crap!"

Everyone turned to face Cole, who observed the chaotic scene with wide eyes, as did Zane.

"What happened?" The ice ninja asked.

"We were teaching Luna how to fight, but she got scared and managed to splash Kai and Jay."

Heather explained to the black and white ninjas while the previously mentioned ninjas returned to their rooms to get themselves some dry clothes.

Cole and Luna looked at each other. It felt that every time they were close, they felt like nothing else mattered to them. Luna always felt safe and most comfortable in his presence. There was just something about the strong dependable leader that drew her to him, and it was more than just his handsome looks. Was it his 'role model' sense of responsibility? Or was it the sense of 'stability' that constantly radiated from his muscular form?

Meanwhile, Cole tried to figure out how he felt for Luna. Sure, she was beautiful, but she was far from perfect. No one was. Luna was obviously very fearful and apparently depended on him for many things. Especially teaching her how to be a ninja, but he was glad to help. That's what leaders were for, right?

One thought echoed in their heads.

'Maybe this is what it's like to be in love…'

* * *

(*) _Kuchen_ = Cake (German)

(*) _Mite_ = Look (Japanese)

(*) _Désolé_ = Sorry (French)

(*) _tais-toi_ = shut up (French)

(*) _nein_ = no (German)

* * *

**Wow. This is my longest chapter yet!**

**Again, 'earth & water' relationships are often seen as the water being guided by the earth and the earth becomes less rigid from the water's flow, which is also the direction I plan 2 take 4 Cole & Luna's relationship.**

**I also decided to keep the changes I'll make between this fic and the show posted at my profile, so please check it out if U have the chance.**

**So, what was the very important thing Cole lost? We might find out in the next chapter!**

**Until then, please review!**


	22. How I Met your Mother

**Chosen by Destiny**

**WARNING: This chapter's gonna B one wild ride, so hold on 2 your hats! We'll find out what Cole lost & the ninjas will visit Lou and…**

**(drumroll please) WE'RE GONNA HAVE A FLASHBACK CHAPTER! *does jazz hands* But this is important cuz we'll find out more about Cole's past. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 21: How I Met your Mother

Ever since that watery disaster with Kai and Jay, the ninjas and kunoichi decided to take a more gentle approach teaching Luna all about the 'offense' part of her training, and Cole refused to let her practice without him, and it wasn't just because of her shyness.

"I know you don't like this part, Luna, but you have to overcome your fear to truly become the kunoichi of water." Cole reminded her.

Luna remained silent, clutching the Whip of Oceans like her life depended on it, while the earth ninja set up a few wooden dummies around the deck and got another bucket of water for her to manipulate with her whip.

"Okay. The dummies are set up. Just pretend they're a bunch of bad guys."

"But… I-I can't…"

"Think about it. What would you do if the enemies hurt someone you love?"

The auburn-haired girl gasped at the thought. She couldn't even imagine what she would do if her friends at the school or at Meerheim, her mother, or even one of her teammates (especially Cole) got hurt. She tried to picture herself in such a scenario.

'If someone I loved got hurt, I…'

Luna finally had enough of her self-consciousness. The bad guys WILL hurt someone she cared about if she keeps running away from confrontation. Enough was enough, and she was ready to fight, not for herself, but for those who can't defend themselves.

Gracefully swinging her arms, the purple kunoichi swung the Whip of Oceans with the water in the bucket springing forth and moving along the motions of the whip. Cole's jade green eyes widened at the spectacle. Luna twirled the whip above her as the water followed her motions until she threw it back and…

CRACK!

The whip struck one dummy, leading the water right onto the dummy like a tsunami, the force so strong, the chunk of wood snapped. Luna, who kept her eyes closed the whole time, finally opened them and got a good look at the results.

"Did I… really do that…?"

"Yes." Cole answered. "You're finally making progress."

"_Danke_." Luna still blushed every time she received a compliment from Cole. Or from the other ninjas and kunoichi for that matter.

"By the way, Zane also said that the powers of water can be used for healing."

"I know. Zane managed to heal a couple of our bruises before."

"Do you think I can do the same?" The diva asked, starting to understand why Zane developed his healing abilities to continue helping his allies.

"Who knows? Just give it some time and we'll see."

The German girl noticed how Cole didn't seem quite like himself today. Usually, the black ninja was always ready to lend a hand and help others, and he hardly left her side. But he started to become solemn and unsociable, constantly ignoring his teammates.

Something was going on.

"Cole?"

"Luna?"

"Cole, is something troubling you?"

"No." The normally strong ninja answered a _little_ too quickly…

"But you- "

"It's nothing." It took everything within the earth ninja not to raise his voice at the sensitive girl before going to the training room, where he can feel more at ease by lifting heavy weights. The kunoichi of water looked back to when Cole talked about his ethnicity and his parents. He was French but one of his parents was half Korean, and he didn't seem very happy when he talked about his family.

And today marked that fateful day…

Suddenly, Luna realized something. She looked for Sensei Wu and found him meditating in the living room, surrounded by the spirit smoke. She treaded as lightly as possible, not wanting to disturb her aged mentor.

"Sensei?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Luna?" The old man calmly looked up at her with weary eyes.

"Sensei, do you know where Cole lived before he became a ninja?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because… I might know what Cole lost."

* * *

The ninjas and kunoichi gathered in the living room. Sensei Wu said Luna had something very important to say.

"So, what's the big news?" Jay asked with slight humor.

Luna gave a quick look at Cole, who didn't seem to pay much attention to what was going on. She felt guilty for what she was about to say, but she knew he'll have to face the truth, and she was also aware that her chances with him will go down the drain…

"Guys, I think I know who Cole's mother was."

"LUNA!"

Cole shouted at the diva, completely shocked by the words that escaped her pale lips. Everyone else just stood there, astonished that Luna of all people would've known the answer to one of their biggest questions.

"Cole," Wu reminded his first student, "you can't avoid your past forever. I believe it's time for them to know the truth."

"You mean, you know who she is…?" Nya asked in astonishment. The other ninjas and kunoichi sometimes wondered who Cole's mother was, and why he never talked about her. They never would've thought that _**LUNA**_ knew.

Luna nodded, unable to deny feeling like some sort of monster for saying what she was about to say, but Sensei Wu told her that the ninjas had every right to know.

"How did you figure out who his mother was? Even her identity remained a mystery to me up to this point." Zane admitted.

"Well…" The German girl hesitated, partially ashamed of herself, and trying to avoid looking at Cole, but she continued for the others, "Cole said he had some Korean in him, and he sounded upset when he talked about his family."

"I always thought it was just his dad. They didn't always get along." Kai muttered.

"So, are you gonna tell us who Cole's mother was?" Aria wanted Luna to get to the chase.

Luna sent an uneasy glance at Cole, who refused to look at her, feeling a pang in her chest.

(*) "_Es tut mir leid_…" She whispered, holding back tears forming in her eyes. Sensei Wu knew how they both felt, but Cole had to face his past sooner or later.

"Have any of you heard of Estelle?"

"Wait a minute… _Estelle_…!?" Heather asked almost incredulously. The purple kunoichi nodded.

"You mean THE Estelle!? The greatest idol of Ninjago nobody NEVER heard about!?" Jay asked, his sapphire eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at the revelation.

Estelle was considered to be a super idol in her time. It was even said that there was nobody in Ninjago who never heard her music as she was one of the greatest talents in the music industry ever since she was a teenager up until her untimely death a long time ago. Even now, her songs remain extremely popular.

"What about her?" Lloyd asked.

"If you add it up, Estelle was half French and half Korean, and today's the anniversary- "

(*) "_ASSEZ_!"

For the second time (ever), Cole raised his voice at the kunoichi of water. The truth was finally out. The ninjas and kunoichi now know who his mother was.

"You FINALLY figured out who my mother was! Happy!?" He yelled at everyone in the room.

"But I don't understand. Why did you hide this from us?" The white ninja asked, wondering why Cole refused to tell them about her.

"I… You wouldn't see me the same…" The earth ninja bowed his head, hiding his green eyes and thick eyebrows under his dark bangs.

"Wait a minute! Before Kai and I left Ignacia, I took some of our parents' CD's of her with us!"

Nya ran back to the kunoichi's room to get the disks and their casings.

"Cole, you and the others still accepted me for who I am when I found out I was a robot. Why would you think we'll treat you any differently if we knew who your mother was?" Zane asked the leader of the ninjas.

"If I told you, you'll only see me as some poor helpless weakling without a mom, and you'll only use my relationship with her just to get _your_ fifteen minutes of fame." He managed to spew out bitterly, glaring at the ninjas.

"That's such a lame excuse for us to see you differently," Kai said to Cole, "both of my parents are dead, so I know how you feel. Besides, that won't change who you are."

Luna felt a tear run down her cheek. She already knew about Estelle and looked up to her even after her death, but she felt terrible for making Cole look back on such an unpleasant memory.

"Cole, I'm so sorry. I just- "

"I-it's nothing. The others would've found out sooner or later." The French ninja muttered.

"I got it!" The metal wielder returned with a couple of CD cases. On the front of all of them was an extremely beautiful woman. Although she had various dresses and wore her hair differently on each cover, several things remained constant. She had very long wavy pitch black hair, eyes like jades, and skin slightly lighter than average.

There was now no denying that Estelle was Cole's mother. She was practically a female version of her son in appearance, but with normal eyebrows.

"I can't believe we didn't see the resemblance…" Heather whispered.

Jay snatched one CD case, and held Cole's face in the other, squeezing his cheeks so the earth ninja would have 'fish lips'. He moved his bright blue irises back and forth between the picture and the ninja a few times before finally seeing the similarities.

"None of us would've thought that Estelle was Cole's mom. We were all too distracted by those caterpillars his dad cursed him with." The Scandinavian ninja let go of Cole's face.

The earth ninja retorted by socking him in the gut, knocking the wind out of the lightning ninja.

"By the way," Sensei Wu interrupted before Jay could receive the beating of a lifetime, "we are now making our way to the suburban area of Ninjago City. There is no one else better than Lou to tell us more about his wife and her unfortunate fate."

"Luna, have you been to Ninjago City before?" Aria asked, trying to cheer up the German girl.

"_Nein_. I lived in Meerheim all my life and I've only been at the Marty Oppenheimer School until recently. What's it like?"

"All I'm gonna say is that all the talk of it being the biggest city of Ninjago is NO exaggeration." Heather answered for her.

"Cole, do you mind if we listen to some of Estelle- I mean, your mother's songs?" Nya asked the earth ninja.

"Fine…" He replied.

Nya gleefully played one of the CD's, and it was little wonder why Estelle was sometimes called the 'Black Diva'. Her beauty and her voice was like no other. Even the ninjas remembered that their parents loved her music.

"My parents would listen to her songs at every opportunity. They were huge fans of hers." Jay reminisced on his chatterbox family.

"Even within my memory banks, I can also recall my father listening to some of her music once in a while."

"I'm also surprised. Estelle's fame even reached Arbouria when my parents were young."

"Sometimes, Tony, Bella, and I caught our parents listening to her on the radio."

"I must admit," Sensei Wu confessed, "I was also a fan of hers when she was alive. I even went to some of her concerts with Garmadon."

"Wait, even _Dad_ heard of her!?"

"Yes, but Garmadon never really liked her. I figured it was because the venom in him poisoned even his perception of the world around him."

"I wonder how Estelle ended up with a guy like Lou." Kai mused out loud.

"Who's Lou?" Luna asked.

"He's… my dad." Cole answered, knowing he can't resent his teammates for knowing about his past forever. It was inevitable. "And we'll be paying him a visit…"

* * *

The ninjas flew to the outskirts of Ninjago City on the kunoichi's dragons in pairs in their casual clothes. Jay and Nya were on Star, and so on, while Lloyd and Wu were on the Ultra Dragon.

"I can't believe Lou was the lucky guy who married Estelle! I still don't get why she chose such a snob for a husband." The blue ninja confessed, ignoring Cole's glare from Rain.

Even though the father of earth was now a little more friendly towards them then before, they still remembered how Lou had a pretentious air about him when they first met.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Jay." The nindroid reminded him. "Perhaps Estelle saw something in Mr. Charbonneau that convinced her to marry him."

"We're almost at Lou's house. You can ask all the questions you want when we meet him."

Sensei told the others, seeing the house from a distance. The dragons swooped down so that the group can continue on foot and flew off again. It was only a short walk to Cole's old home.

"Cole… I'm sorry…" Luna apologized for the umpteenth time.

"It's not your fault, Luna. I should've known that I couldn't keep my secrets concealed forever." Cole sighed before ringing the doorbell.

_Welcome!_

The jingle still hasn't lost its cheesy tune. Footsteps came up from behind the door and opened, revealing a middle-aged man with a mustache and formal attire.

(*) "_Bonjour_." The ebony-haired man greeted the group.

(*) "_Pére_." Cole greeted his only living parent.

(*) "Ah, Cole! Welcome! _Bienvenue_! It's been a quite while! Looks like you also brought some new friends with you." The father of earth embraced his son before getting a good look at the ninjas and kunoichi, but one girl got his attention.

"You…! You're Luna Hoffman, the girl from the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts who went missing the other day!"

"_Ja_. I have since become the kunoichi of water." Luna shyly greeted Lou with a small curtsy.

"You heard about what happened there?"

"Of course! I'm glad you all managed to save everyone. I couldn't be more proud of you, Cole. So what brings you all here at this time?"

"Dad, we came here to take about… Mom…"

"Estelle…" Lou whispered, looking down sadly. But it was rude to keep guests waiting.

"Why don't you all come in? I'll tell you more about her inside." The French dancer led his son and the others into his home.

* * *

After being introduced to the kunoichi, Lloyd, and Sensei Wu, Lou had everyone sit down so he can tell his tale.

"Now let me tell you all how Estelle and I first met and fell in love…"

Lou looked back to his early years, before his rise to fame. The ninjas knew this was going to be a LONG story.

"It all started when I chose to leave Belleville, the small town where I was born, so I can pursue a career in the performing arts at, well, the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts…"

* * *

_Many years ago…_

_Belleville was a quaint little settlement in central Ninjago, not far from Ninjago City. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everybody. Today was a big day, for Lou Charbonneau was leaving, ready to make a name for himself in society, and maybe put Belleville on the map._

_Lou, who was just a boy at the time, packed everything he needed, from basic necessities such as pajamas, to little trinkets to remember his family, like pictures._

"_Good luck, son!" Francis called out to his child, who waved to them, his family, and everyone in his little town, before the taxi he was in would take him far, far away._

"_We'll miss you, Lou!" Madeleine managed to say before breaking down in tears._

"_Don't cry mother! I promise, I'll make you all proud! Wish me luck!" The young Lou managed to say to everyone before the taxi whisked him off to a life of opportunity._

* * *

'_Being a natural born dancer, I fit in at the school from the very start.'_

"_Great job!" Mrs. Williams, a paunchy woman who was one of Lou's dance instructors, clapped after he flawlessly performed the quadruple step twirl, a highly complex dance move that even the most committed dancers took years to master._

"_Thank you." The teenaged Lou bowed and took his seat among three other young men he met not long after he arrived at the school years ago. At first, he wasn't really social, only wanting to pursue his own ambitions and nothing else, until he met them and begin to hang out with them. They shared the same interests as he did and they considered forming a quartet together._

"_Hey, Lou? What do think we should name ourselves if we actually form a band?" Mike, one of his friends asked._

"_Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" The French teen raised a thick eyebrow._

"_We've all been hanging out with each other since we were kids, and we're top students in our class! We HAVE to form a quartet!" Seth, another friend, pointed out._

"_Come on! Pick something catchy!" Jack, the last member, urged him._

_Lou began to think back of his hometown. From the history books he read, Belleville started out as a humble village. Because of all the coal in the land, most of the original settlers were miners and blacksmiths._

_In fact, that was where Lou got his surname. Charbonneau meant 'coal'._

"_How about… 'The Royal Blacksmiths'?"_

"_Really? Do you think we could get some hot girls with that?" Mike, the self-proclaimed 'ladies' man', asked. The 'unofficial' quartet had quite a number of female admirers because they were admittedly fairly attractive. Lou was never fond of exercising, but he always made sure to work out just enough to keep his body in shape, so his build was lean yet strong, with just the slightest hints of muscle._

"_Huh, that's actually pretty catchy," Jack admitted, "maybe with a name like that, we could also end up like Estelle."_

_Lou only heard of Estelle up to this point. He heard she was scouted by a professional after she was heard singing outside the school grounds. That was six months ago. He actually never met her before, the Marty Oppenheimer School was a huge school and had many students coming and going every year._

_Lou never thought that this Estelle will be his wife._

* * *

'_Estelle and I were at the Marty Oppenheimer School at the same time, but we never met until years later.'_

_The Royal Blacksmiths started off performing small gigs at local events throughout Ninjago. It was a slow but steady start on the path to stardom._

"_I WON!"_

_Seth's voice rang throughout their apartment._

"_What did you win?" Lou asked, as his fellow band member showed off his 'you win' tag from a can of Popsi._

"_Tickets to Estelle's concert! I get to go and take three friends with me to her concert and even meet her backstage!"_

_The quartet members grew to respect Estelle. She inarguably had true talent as a pop idol, and even Mike, Jack, and Seth were fans. Lou still had reservations about her. He saw how fame can turn even the most unassuming of souls into arrogant egoists. He had no clue what Estelle was like when she wasn't on stage._

"_We __**have**__ to go to that concert!" Jack jumped up in excitement, followed by Mike._

"_How about you?" Mike turned to Lou, "Aren't you coming?"_

_Lou stroked the light stubble on his chin, which started to develop months ago. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go, but he didn't want to let his fellow quartet members down._

_(*) "Oui. I'll go."_

* * *

_By the time the Royal Blacksmiths reached the location of the concert, it was crowded and Lou lost track of his band members. He found himself wandering down a spacious hall he was sure he wasn't supposed to be in._

"_Are you lost, sir?"_

_A voice like an angel- no, a __**goddess**__, filled Lou's ears. He turned to the source of that wonderful voice and saw the most drop-dead gorgeous woman he has ever seen._

_This was the very first time he saw Estelle._

_Lou's face suddenly grew hot despite the top notch air conditioning in the hall. He felt his whole body shake and his heart race just by the sight of her. Lou Charbonneau prided himself as a man who ALWAYS stood his ground. Nobody and nothing EVER had this sort of effect on him._

"_What's your name?" Estelle asked again with a flicker of curiosity in her jade eyes._

"_L-Lou Charbonneau…" The grown man answered in a quivering tone. Lou was mentally cursing himself for stuttering. This was the very first time he ever stuttered. He wouldn't be able to LIVE if anyone found out about it, but the young woman before him giggled. Lou could've sworn he saw the slightest tinge of pink on her pretty face._

"_I am Estelle. Come, I'll take you back to the entrance."_

_The idol who would be on stage in minutes, guided the lost man, avoiding the burly bodyguards who would've easily snapped his neck, back to the entrance, where the other quartet members were looking for him._

"_Lou! Where the hell have you been!? The concert's gonna start soon!"_

"_I…"_

_Lou turned back to where Estelle should've been, but she was already gone._

* * *

_As Estelle performed on the stage, Lou couldn't keep his eyes off her from his front seat._

_She was like a goddess of music in her black gown, her voice enchanting all who heard it. It was no wonder she earned the moniker, the 'Black Diva'._

_When the concert was over, Lou thought that she, for only a brief moment, looked right at him, before disappearing behind the stage._

_Estelle acted like she never met Lou when the Royal Blacksmiths chatted with her backstage, but Lou knew it was to keep him from getting attacked by jealous fans and the paparazzi. Seth, Jack, and Mike were as giddy as little schoolgirls, but Lou kept his cool. Estelle turned out to be a very sweet yet practical woman who sang not for fame, but for her love of music._

_All too soon, they had to part ways. After the other guys left, Lou approached Estelle._

"_Estelle… I'm glad I met you…"_

"_Me too. I guess this is goodbye…"_

"_Wait! We could, you know… meet up some time…"_

_Estelle's eyes widened in surprise, but a smile quickly formed on her petite lips._

"_I... would like that, Lou."_

_Before Lou could control himself, he bent down on one knee, took Estelle's silky hand in his own, and kissed her there._

* * *

'_We started seeing each other and before we knew it, we fell in love and friendly outings turned to romantic dates. Estelle had so many interesting traits, such as her sweet tooth, especially for cake. I almost thought she loved it more than- '_

"_So THAT'S where Cole got his obsession with cake!"_

"_Kai! Shut up!"_

'_Thank you, Cole. Moving on, Estelle and I have dated for several years before I finally proposed to her. She kept crying and I didn't realize I cried too, until she pointed it out. I will __**never**__ forget our wedding…'_

* * *

_The wedding march played as Estelle walked down the altar towards him. She couldn't be more beautiful in her specially designed wedding dress. Lou already smiled lovingly at her. He saw his family sitting in the front, weeping with happy tears. The other Royal Blacksmiths stood next to him, giving encouraging smiles._

_Once Estelle was next to Lou, he only saw his blushing bride. The words of the priest were lost to him until he and Estelle finally exchanged 'I do's' and placed on their wedding rings._

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_All their love was poured into that one special kiss that would bind them forever._

'_Yes, I will remember that day for the rest of my life…'_

* * *

(*) _Es tut mir leid_ = I'm sorry (German)

(*) _Assez_ = Enough (French)

(*) _Bonjour_ = Hello (French)

(*) _Pére_ = Father (French)

(*) _Bienvenue_ = Welcome (French)

(*) _Oui_ = Yes (French)

* * *

**Yeah, when I first watched that episode of Ninjago, I noticed how Lou looked down on the other ninjas, so at least 2 me, he's a bit of a snob.**

**Hang in there folks, cuz some BIG stuff will go on in the next chapter! See Cole's early childhood, Estelle's fate, & POSSIBLY the end of the 'Cole & Luna' arc…**

**Review please!**


	23. Nourishing the Earth

**Chosen by Destiny**

**This is it, we'll get to see Cole's childhood & we'll find out what happened to his mom, but I must warn U. This chapter WILL B pretty sad. But wait! There's also gonna be some MAJOR fluff in the end. Hold on tight, cuz this is gonna be one wild ride!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Nourishing the Earth

The ninjas remained seated as Lou continued his story.

The guys, especially Lloyd, looked bored, while the girls had expressions that said, 'how sweet'. Sensei Wu's stoic face held a slight hint of understanding while Cole's remained blank.

Lou gazed at the photo of him and Estelle on their wedding day as he continued.

"Of course, I can't get into details about our honeymoon, so I'll skip that part…"

* * *

'_After the wedding, I moved with Estelle into her penthouse apartment in one of the more built-up parts of Ninjago City. Estelle continued singing, while the Royal Blacksmiths and I got a boost in popularity. There were some who thought I married Estelle just to use her celebrity status as a means to become more famous, but what they didn't know was that I truly loved her with all my heart. She always had an unbridled love for life that even I found pretty infectious. Anyway, we were just starting to really enjoy our marriage when I noticed something wasn't right…'_

_Lou was disturbed when Estelle was gone upon his returned from his show in Ignacia. What he found even more troubling was the note she left for him. He could tell it was hers because of her whimsical handwriting and that it carried her fragrance of fresh strawberries._

_What was written on the little paper square alarmed him._

_She was having an appointment with the doctor._

_He should've expected it. Over the last few days, he would wake up to the unpleasant sounds of his wife vomiting whatever she had for dinner, even if she didn't eat anything the day before. In fact, she hardly had an appetite for anything at all, complaining that the sight of food alone was enough to make her retch. She didn't even have an appetite for cake, her all-time favorite food, which she seemed to have a second stomach for._

_Something was seriously wrong._

_Lou sat on the sofa, waiting patiently until Estelle returned. He wanted to ask her what went on at the hospital but his lips were immediately sealed with her soft ones. Giving in, he returned her affection, his mustache tickling her upper lip. She even tasted of sweet strawberries._

_Once the couple separated for air, Lou questioned his wife._

"_Estelle, I saw your note. Is something wrong?"_

_His wife looked down with uncertainty. Something was troubling her and Lou wanted to know._

"_Lou… you know I haven't been feeling well lately…"_

"_Yeah…?"_

"_I went to the doctor, and I found out what was wrong with me…"_

_Again, Estelle looked scared to tell her husband what was going on within her body, but it was no use delaying the big news…_

"_Lou…"_

_In his mind, Lou was jumping to conclusions. What if she had some terminal disease? How will he go on if that were true!? What if it's something worse!? What if-_

"_Lou, we're going to be parents." Estelle's face beamed with happiness._

_Lou's mind and body both froze. Did he hear that right? He was going to be a dad!? Estelle was PREGNANT!? A squeak escaped his throat, but Estelle still giggled at her husband's reaction._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_The sound of a blunt object falling onto the ground echoed across the city._

* * *

'_At first, I was shocked when I found out Estelle was already pregnant, since it wasn't very long after our wedding. I wasn't sure how she'll be able to deal with it once the public found out, but she didn't say anything until her pregnant belly became obvious. We maintained a low profile in order to avoid stress on you before you were born, Cole. I must be honest, the worst thing about Estelle's pregnancy was her… cravings. She would eat the most bizarre foods imaginable, such as hamburgers drenched in maple syrup or kimchi dipped in butterscotch. And when there was cake, she would eat at least one whole cake in one sitting. I was worried about your health, but the mood swings that came with her strange appetite had me holding my tongue. But it was all worth it. After nine months, shortly before our first anniversary, you were born.'_

_Many hours had passed since Estelle was taken to the hospital as soon as her water broke. Lou wrung his hands together in the waiting room, his fellow quartet members and his family by his side. Francis and Madeleine were excited at the prospect of being grandparents while the Royal Blacksmiths reassured their anxious band member. Even Estelle's parents, a French father and a Korean mother, were also there, worried about their daughter._

_What words were exchanged by everyone in the tension-filled room remained unknown to the soon-to-be father. All he could think about was Estelle and the baby she was giving birth to. He was very concerned for Estelle's health, because of her slender build. The strains of giving birth could end up being too much for her skinny body and she might not make it, nor will the baby. He also knew about the possibilities of stillbirth. The tremendous amounts of stress Estelle went through every time the media nagged her about her pregnancy may have taken its toll on their unborn child._

_Lou was too busy thinking about the worst case scenarios to notice a nurse coming in._

"_Lou Charbonneau." The woman tapped the dancer's shoulder to get his attention, causing him to let out a loud high-pitched gasp. Lou noticed the way the nurse was smiling, as if something wonderful has happened…_

_She motioned for him to come alone, a crowd would be a bit too stressful for a woman who just gave birth._

"_Congratulations, Lou." The nurse continued to smile as she guided him down the hall. Even if he didn't have an appointment, the sterile whiteness always made him uncomfortable._

"_You are now a father."_

_Lou was mentally crying with joy. He never thought he would've felt the pride of being a dad so soon, but he was still concerned for his beloved wife._

"_What about Estelle? Is she alright?"_

"_She's also doing fine. She's exhausted, obviously, but she's well enough to have visitors."_

_The dancer let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his wife, child, or even both. He couldn't be more relieved by the good news._

"_Here's her room," the nurse stopped in front of one of the numbered doors, "Remember, she's had a long day, so be gentle with her."_

"_I understand."_

"_Once again, congratulations." The nurse managed to say before Lou opened the door, ready to see his newborn child for the very first time._

_Lying on the hospital bed was Estelle, singing softly to a little bundle in her arms. Although her face was weary, and her wavy ebony tresses were matted with sweat, she still radiated with a serene beauty, for she never looked so happy._

"_Estelle…" Lou greeted his beloved, kissing her forehead. Upon getting a closer look, he realized her eyes were wet with happy tears._

"_Lou, look…" Estelle moved the bundle so her husband can see._

"_He's here. Our beautiful baby boy is finally here." Emerald eyes overflowed with tears of joy as Estelle parted some of the sky blue cloth so Lou can finally look at his son._

_A tiny pair of emeralds stared back at him._

'_My son…' Lou repeated in his head, those two words put together now meant so much more to him as his eyes also welled up with happy tears._

_With quivering hands, he carefully grabbed the little bundle of joy and finally held his baby son in his arms, being careful not to squeeze or drop him._

_At last, Lou Charbonneau felt as if his life was truly complete with his loving wife and beautiful son right here with him._

_The infant reached out to his father's face with tiny hands, squealing happily. Lou smiled down on his son, letting the baby grasp his finger with both hands. Lou could feel tears of joy running down his face, but now, he didn't care if he broke down in front of his wife or anyone else. All he cared about was the little miracle in his arms._

"_Lou…"_

_He turned back to his wife, who merely smiled at his reaction._

"_What is it, Estelle?"_

"_We haven't thought of a name for our baby."_

_Lou was briefly taken by surprise, but he already had the solution._

"_We won't have to worry about that. I already have the perfect name for him."_

"_Oh? And what's that?"_

_The second Lou saw the wispy black strands on his baby's head, he had one name in mind._

"_Cole."_

"_Cole?"_

"_Yes. His hair is as black as the coals that were found in my hometown Belleville."_

_"Cole… There's something about that name. It sounds… right."_

"_So, do you like it?" Lou asked, handing the baby over to his mother when he playfully tried to grab his mustache, which made it great timing._

"_Yes. It's a fitting name. Isn't that right, Cole?" The baby Cole giggled as Estelle embraced and nuzzled him next to her face._

* * *

'_I thought life couldn't get any better after you were born, and Estelle, to me, was as beautiful as ever, perhaps even more so, now that she was a proud mother. I was expecting a drop in her popularity after you were born, but she still continued to top the charts. She remained a singer and I was still a Royal Blacksmith, having won the Fang Blade Trophy several times. Despite our fame, we wanted to be with you as much as possible. You may not remember, but you lived the first year of your life at the penthouse. But Estelle wanted you to live life as a normal child.'_

_Lou returned to the apartment, and this time, Estelle was there. She was humming a lullaby to the one-year-old Cole, who slept in her arms, sitting outside on the terrace. The dancer greeted his wife by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek._

"_We finally have time to ourselves." Lou smiled at Estelle and Cole, who ended up looking more like his mother. He was hoping his son would inherit at least one feature from him, but he was just a baby, so Lou decided to wait a little longer._

_Estelle smiled back, but soon, a sigh escaped from her sweet lips. It was quiet, but Lou heard it with his trained ears._

"_Estelle? Is something wrong?" Lou asked, sitting next to his wife._

"_No, Lou. My life is perfect. I'm happy with my career as an idol, I have you, my wonderful loving husband, and we're finally parents to our precious baby. What on earth could go wrong?"_

_Lou knew there was something wrong. That playful sparkle in her eyes that would appear every time they were alone wasn't there._

"_Don't hide anything from me, Estelle. Something's troubling you and I want to know why."_

_His wife frowned, which he hated to see, but she faced him to tell the truth._

"_I'm… worried about Cole. If he's going to grow up here and becomes separated from society in any way, he'll miss out on so much in life, and that isn't what I want for our son…"_

"_Why are you worried about that now? Cole is just a year old. We have more than enough time to raise him as we see fit."_

_Estelle knew that Lou was right, in some way, but she was still behaving like an anxious mother, fretting over the wellbeing of her child._

"_Lou, both of our childhoods were no different than those of ordinary children, and that's what I want for our Cole. I want him to have a normal life instead of 'grandeur' away from society."_

"_Estelle, what are you saying…?"_

"_Lou. I want to move out of the apartment."_

_It took everything in Lou not to yell out loud, not wanting to wake up Cole and scare him. He had his wife come inside the apartment to continue their conversation._

"_Do you really want to do this? This place already has everything we need, and there's enough space for us and Cole. If we leave, we'll be living amongst ordinary people."_

"_That's my point." Estelle replied, the playful sparkle in her eyes returning for a moment._

"_I want to move to a suburban area, where Cole will be able to make plenty of friends, and the public will think it's unlikely for people like us to live in an 'everyday' home. It'll be perfect."_

_At that moment, Cole squirmed, but Estelle calmed him down by kissing him, which earned her a cute little coo in response._

_Lou thought about Estelle's decision to leave the penthouse, but in the end, even he thought it was convenient. A suburban area would be less predictable for famous people to live in, it was closer to places like grocery stores, and he also wanted what was best for his son._

"_If this is really what you want… I'll at least try and make it happen."_

_"Oh, Lou. Would you really do that for me?"_

_(*) "Oui, mon amour. I'll do it for both you and our Cole."_

"_Thank you, Lou. You are such a wonderful husband."_

_The two basked in their love as they shared a long kiss, with Cole in Estelle's loving arms._

'_In a few months, we left the apartment and moved here. Estelle wanted you to experience life as an ordinary child instead of a 'celebrity offspring'. She did this because she loved you, Cole.'_

* * *

Lou turned around to look at his son, who grew up looking just like his wife, but he managed to inherit his thick eyebrows.

"You do remember, her, right?"

"Yes." Even if it's been a long time, Cole still remembered how his mother loved him very much, how much he loved her back, and the songs she sang to him since the day he was born.

"I can't believe she did all that for me."

"That's Estelle. She often said that you, as well as the wedding, were the greatest things that's ever happened to her."

Lou looked back to when they were one happy family. Until…

"Cole…" Lou sat down in front of the ninjas, "I know it hurts us both to relive it, but we must tell the ninjas about the day Estelle… passed away…"

The ninjas were completely engrossed with Lou's story by now, but they weren't sure if they'll be able to stomach the tragic ending of his tale.

"Mr. Charbonneau," Sensei Wu stopped him, "I know how hard it is to look back at some more painful memories. If it's too much for you to handle, you may stop now."

"No, I feel like I should tell you all. I guess I also have to face my past if I want to move on."

Lou prepared himself for the last part of his story.

"It was several years after we moved here. I thought nothing could ever go wrong, but I learned the hard way that fate can be very cruel…"

* * *

'_We were planning to go to Belleville to visit my family. I wanted to go as soon as possible, but Estelle was having meetings over her tour schedules. She promised us it would be over soon…'_

"_Mommy!"_

_The six-year-old Cole clung to his mother, not wanting to be separated from her. Over the years, he became very attached to her. Lou feared that Estelle would coddle him._

"_Estelle, I really don't want to keep my parents waiting. They're dying to see their grandson."_

"_But Lou, it's just a couple of meetings. It's not like I've never done them before, it'll be over in a snap." Estelle responded, stroking her son's black hair._

"_I know… but…"_

"_Lou, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

_A whimper interrupted their moment. Cole was already close to tears. Estelle hummed to him to calm him down. Cole would cry whenever he was separated from his mother._

"_Shhh. Cole, it'll be okay." She embraced and comforted her son._

"_But Mommy!" Cole sobbed._

_(*) "Cole," Lou turned his son around to face him, "Mommy has some very important things to do, but Grand-mére et Grand-pére REALLY want to see you. You just have to be patient."_

_The little boy nodded and sniffled, but all he wanted was to be with his mother._

"_Don't worry, I won't take forever." Estelle reminded her husband_

"_And Cole," The diva bent down so she can see Cole face-to-face, "I'll come back to you as soon as I can. Once I'm all done, we can get some yummy cake at Belleville. Wouldn't you like that?"_

_She smiled as the mention of cake managed to placate her child, who inherited her sweet tooth._

"_Estelle, you're going to spoil him rotten." Lou chided Estelle._

"_Aw, but Lou," Estelle playfully whined like a child, "I can't deny the deliciousness that is cake!"_

_The dancer sighed, even he couldn't resist his own wife's charms._

"_Fine, but just one piece of cake. No more."_

_Estelle caught her husband in a tight hug, which he gladly returned._

"_Again, I promise. Once it's all over, I'll come back to you." Estelle lovingly caressed Lou's face, tracing her fingers along his thick eyebrows and mustache. The two kissed for what they never thought would be for the very last time._

"_And Cole," Estelle bent down to also hold her son in her arms, "I won't be gone for long. Be a good boy and wait for me, promise?" She held up her pinkie finger._

"_I p-promise…" Cole wrapped his finger around his mother's as she kissed his forehead._

"_Lou, Cole, I love you both." Estelle said her final words to her husband and son before she left them forever…_

'_And we never saw her again…'_

* * *

Lou felt a lump in his throat as he looked back on that awful day.

"That day, a mysterious earthquake struck the city. Because it wasn't built in a seismic zone, no one expected it, nor were they prepared. The destruction was devastating. Buildings collapsed, the economy suffered a major blow, and many people died."

This ninjas prepared themselves for what Lou was going to say next.

"Among the casualties was Estelle."

They couldn't believe what they just heard. Cole lost his mother to the same force of nature he now controlled. All of them were shaken by Lou's story.

Kai's deeply tanned skin was now as white as a sheet. He already knew what it was like to lose a parent, so he was on the same boat as Cole, but he still couldn't believe the pain Cole had gone through. Jay was speechless. He had both of his parents, who were alive and well. Even if they embarrassed him all the time, he couldn't imagine losing them at a young age. He felt terrible for his leader, never thinking his past would be so brutal. Zane expressed sympathy the whole time. The strong bond the ninja of earth shared with his mother was much like the one he had with his father, his only family. He may be a robot, but he knew the pain of losing a loved one. Lloyd wasn't sure what to say, he never knew his mother, but he still felt pretty bad for Cole.

Nya openly wept, covering her face. She also experienced the loss of a mother, but she couldn't help but break down in tears, as Jay tried to comfort her. Aria was shocked. She would've never thought someone as strong as Cole went through such a terrible loss, and she even felt a tear run down her face, but she didn't care for once. Heather didn't know what to say. Lou's story was one of the saddest she's ever heard. She sniffled and wiped a few tears that fell from her eyes until Zane also comforted her.

Sensei Wu already knew, because Cole told him when they first met. Wu had his fair share of pain and suffering during his long life. He knew all too well what Cole and Lou went through.

Luna also sobbed openly. Now knowing what Cole went through, she now had a strong desire to be there for him, much like he was for her. Lou managed to keep his composure has he told the ninjas of the effects Estelle's death had on him and Cole.

"Everyone in Ninjago mourned her death. I was devastated. There was now a hole in my heart that could never be filled. Cole, I remember you wouldn't stop crying. I pulled you out of public school, and began to pressure you to follow in our footsteps. I guess I thought the only way for Estelle to live on was for you to continue our legacy in singing and dancing, so I sent you to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts."

Lou sighed in anguish, looking back at the way he raised Cole without Estelle.

"I ended up going against Estelle's wishes for you to have a normal life. In fact, now that you're a ninja, that would be impossible. I wonder what she would say if she was still alive."

The French dancer walked up so he can look at his son straight in the eyes.

"But that day, when I found out you were a ninja, I also realized something. Estelle already lives on. She lives in you, Cole. You alone, are her legacy. You are our one pride and joy."

"Dad…"

"You don't have to say anything son. Estelle also wanted for you to be happy. I also want you to be happy too. If you're happy being a ninja and saving the world, then I'll have nothing against it. Estelle would've wanted it too, she would be very proud of you."

Lou gave a bittersweet smile towards his son, who returned it.

"Dad, I want to some time alone… just to think for a while…" Cole whispered to his father.

"I understand. But don't stay out too long."

"I won't…" The earth ninja left his house, but Luna didn't want him to be alone. This time, she would be the one to comfort him in his time of need…

* * *

As soon as Cole stepped out into the evening air, he ran away. He ran until he was sure nobody can hear him. He finally let the tears he held back flow freely. The strong earth ninja fell on his knees and sobbed loudly.

This was the first time he openly cried since his mother died. Cole hated to show weakness, but now, all he wanted to do was let it all out. He planned to take only a few minutes, but the tears just kept coming with no end in sight, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to let out the pain and sorrow he kept hidden from everyone for years.

A long time has passed until he heard footsteps.

"W-who's there…?" He turned around to see…

"Luna…!?"

The kunoichi of water stood in front of him, but this time, she was the one who stood strong, while he was the one crying like a helpless child.

"Cole, I'm sorry…" She muttered.

"Sorry…? About what?" Cole got up, sniffling back some of his tears.

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be suffering."

"Luna, it's not your fault. You have nothing to do with my past."

"But I didn't want you to relive so much pain. I did it because… because I…"

The last three words took Cole by surprise.

"I love you."

"You… _love_ me…?"

"Yes. I finally realized I loved you ever since you promised to be there for me, and you always were. Now, I want to do the same for you." Luna confessed as she wiped away some of Cole's tears and lovingly traced her fingers along his thick eyebrows.

At that moment, Cole finally realized something as well.

He loved her back.

Ever since he met Luna, he found out that there was more to life than just being a fighter and battling the Serpentine. Thanks to her 'think with the heart' personality, he learned to enjoy the things in life he often overlooked, like being in the same room as his teammates, and even just holding Luna's dainty hand in his own. If it weren't for the girl with the voice of an angel in front of him, he wouldn't have discovered all these wonderful joys in life he thought to be useless. It was like the cool water bringing nourishment to the solid earth.

"Luna, I realized that my life wasn't really complete before I met you. As the kunoichi joined us, I began to feel like there was something missing in my stagnant life. Like a missing puzzle piece. Now, I've finally found it."

Cole wrapped his strong powerful arms around Luna's waist, holding her willowy figure against his muscular frame while Luna placed her delicate hands on his chest.

"I found you."

Luna's fragrance of whipped vanilla mixed into the night air as the ninja of earth and kunoichi of water finally professed their newfound love for one another.

(*) "_Je t'aime_, Cole Charbonneau."

(*) "_Ich liebe dich_, Luna Hoffman."

Fresh strawberries and whipped vanilla blended together when their lips met for the first time.

As the crescent moon shone in the sky, a new couple found each other at last.

* * *

(*) _mon amour_ = my love (French)

(*) _Grand-mére et Grand-pére_ = Grandma and Grandpa (French)

(*) _Je t'aime_ & _Ich liebe dich_ = I love you (French & German)

* * *

**Oh… my… god…!**

**This is possibly THE fluffiest things I've ever written. EVER.**

**This is also my longest chapter (yet).**

**Anyway, the 'mysterious' earthquake that killed Estelle might B related 2 the epidemic that killed Kai & Nya's mom. How so? All will B revealed MUCH later!**

**With the Cole/Luna arc over, it's almost time for my version of Child's Play, but wait! There's also gonna be a LOT of stuff going on 4 the next chapter, so things are REALLY gonna pick up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Lavender Eyes

**Chosen by Destiny**

**WOO HOO! It's almost time for Child's Play! But first, a lot of stuff will go on for this chapter! The key for the final battle will be revealed, Luna finally learns Spinjitzu, and Zane may find a clue to his & Dr. Julien's past (remember, the next season won't occur after this). Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Lavender Eyes

_Falling…_

_Lloyd felt the sensation of falling in a dark black expanse of nothingness…_

_But how…?_

_The young ninja could feel the wind whip around his body, his green gi pressed against his chest, and his hair billowing out around his head. He closed his eyes, wondering how it was possible for him to even fall if there was no gravity wherever the hell this place was._

_After a few moments, he opened his eyes and saw…_

_HER._

_He wanted to believe she no longer existed (at least to him), but there she was. Right in front of him, looking straight at him._

_She was also falling in this strange world. In fact, she was falling BELOW him. If there was any ground below, she would've landed first. _

_Lloyd extended his arm, trying to grab her hand._

_But that was what confused him._

_He wanted nothing to do with anything even remotely related to the opposite sex, but his body was acting on its own._

'_Don't do it, Lloyd! Don't bother trying to help her! She doesn't exist anymore!'_

_The ninja boy told himself, but his mind and body were acting against each other._

_She also noticed him and held out both her hands to him, but they were just out of reach._

_Even within the darkness, Lloyd could make out a mysterious figure below both of them. A pair of evil glowing eyes stared at them. Stared at __**her**__._

_Now both Lloyd's body AND mind tried to save her, as she looked up at him, with fear written in her large eyes._

_He stretched his arm as far as he could to reach her and his fingers were so close to hers._

'_Just a little more…'_

_They're fingers were just millimeters apart when…_

* * *

Lloyd woke up with a startle.

The boy thrashed around in his covers for a moment before falling maladroitly off the bed, still entangled in his blanket.

'Dammit. I keep having that dream again…'

Over the last few days, the same dream plagued the boy every night. The falling sensation, the black space, the figure with the evil eyes, and _her_. Normally, he would've dismissed it as some bad dream, but it felt all too real.

Why was he having the same nightmare?

Throwing the blanket away from his body, Lloyd looked at the alarm clock.

It was almost noon.

'Don't these morons even _have_ the decency to wake me up!?'

Lloyd brushed his teeth and changed into his uniform to meet the others.

* * *

The green ninja found the ninjas and kunoichi still eating breakfast. Today was Aria's turn and they were pleasantly surprised by her cooking skills. Today's meal were fried potatoes with ham and eggs mixed in. The Mediterranean girl claimed it was years of helping her parents look after her little sister that she had some skills in the culinary arts, although it wasn't as great as Zane's.

The first things the guys noticed about their young protégé were his bloodshot eyes, making his two-colored irises look even more unsettling, and his still messy blonde locks.

"Still having nightmares, Lloyd?" Jay asked flatly. Everyone else noticed how Lloyd would sleep in lately, and was, more often than not, in a sour mood during the first hours after he woke up. Sometimes, it even showed in his appearance. Like today.

Lloyd just grunted in response, not bothering to eat a full breakfast and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Luna asked, "If something's bothering you, please tell us."

Another thing the ninjas noticed was Luna's new resolve as the kunoichi of water, and that she and Cole were officially a couple. The two would share friendly kisses whenever they thought no one else was looking (boy were they wrong), and the purple kunoichi was significantly less apprehensive in training. Sure, she still got nervous once in a while, but one look from Cole, and her uncertainties would seemingly vanish. She was getting closer to learning Spinjitzu.

Whatever happened between them outside Lou's house must've done the trick.

Anyway, the ninjas and kunoichi were concerned with Lloyd's behavior. Ever since he started having nightmares, it seemed like all the energy was sucked right out of him. Lloyd was usually a bit more enthusiastic in training, but now, he would just zone out, like his mind was far away.

"Lloyd? What's wrong?" The purple kunoichi brought up her hand, attempting to brush aside the boy's messy bangs.

Lloyd, who was busy just staring at his drink, lashed out on the sweet-natured girl.

He _growled_ as he slapped her hand away from his face. Luna gave a startled gasp, pulling her hand away from him, more shocked than hurt.

"Whoa! Lloyd! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cole rushed to his lover's side, acting like the boy tried to MURDER her, holding her like a child holds their favorite toy.

"Cole, it's okay. I-it was my fault anyway for being too nosy." Luna consoled her boyfriend as he kissed the hand Lloyd slapped.

Again, the group were disturbed with Lloyd's aggressive attitude. That dream he's been having was REALLY starting to mess with his mind.

"Can't believe it. The one and only green ninja's getting all worked up by some bad dream. Talk about lame."

Nice going, Kai.

Lloyd wordlessly got up with his orange juice and dumped it on the fire ninja's head, soaking his spiky hair. The red ninja let out a cry of dismay as the ninja boy left.

(*) "_Baka_."

The green ninja spat in Kai's direction before he left the dining room.

"Goddammit! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to do my hair!?"

The fire ninja yelled, even though Lloyd probably wouldn't hear him. Aria shook her head at the admittedly funny spectacle.

"Kai, you should be thanking the kid. All that gel makes your hair too sticky for me to touch."

The red ninja looked at the orange kunoichi, who returned his frown with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter. I guess it suits you. I just don't want your _face_ to be sticky as well."

The kunoichi of wind grabbed some paper towels to wipe off the orange juice dripping from the fire ninja's disgruntled face.

"Do you think maybe _we_ have something to do with Lloyd's attitude? Since he's just a boy, he most likely thinks anything female is an abomination." Nya asked, looking at the other kunoichi when she said 'we'.

"I don't think so." Zane objected, "Lloyd never really did anything to you girls during our quest to find all of you. He would only complain when it was just us guys accompanying him."

"And it could be those nightmares he's been having lately." Heather added.

At that moment, a light bulb lit up in the lightning ninja's head.

"What if it has to do with the 'key' Sensei Wu keeps saying will show up once all of the kunoichi have been gathered? We have all four girls with us."

"I'm not sure, Jay." The kunoichi of metal reminded her boyfriend, "Sensei said that the 'key' is supposed to _help_ Lloyd in the final battle. Why would he even have _nightmares_ if he's one step closer to possibly defeating Lord Garmadon?"

Jay's bubble was burst by his own girlfriend's theory because she was right. It won't make sense for Lloyd to have a _bad_ omen when the 'key' was supposed to show up soon.

The four ninja couples were left pondering what to do with the green ninja and his nightmares…

* * *

Lloyd leaned against the railing on the deck, thinking of all the times he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of all the other kids being able to spend time with their parents, play games, or just live like ordinary people. There were times he wished he was just an ordinary boy, but he knew he was far from normal since the day he was born. He was the son of the evil Lord Garmadon, grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master, AND the green ninja of destiny. Of course he'll never be able to experience a 'normal' life.

And there was also that dream…

Why did _she_ have to appear in his dream? He completely forgotten about her until he started having that dream with her in it. He had to accept that she was still out there, somewhere…

The green ninja curled his fist and banged to wooden railing in frustration.

"Lloyd."

"Uncle?"

The boy turned around to see the only relative he could count on looking at him with concern.

"Lloyd, I see that you're being plagued by strange nightmares."

"H-how do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

Lloyd looked down, still somewhat embarrassed by his behavior because of one simple dream.

"Come, now. I must tell you all something of great importance."

* * *

The ninjas were gathered in the control room again.

Sensei Wu took out a scroll they've never seen before.

"Now that we finally have all four kunoichi with us, it is finally time to reveal the key that will be instrumental for the final battle."

The old teacher unraveled the scroll, revealing what his students worked so hard for to find.

"This brings back bad memories..."

Zane couldn't help but look back at a certain laundry incident once he saw the scroll's contents.

All four kunoichi were depicted on the scroll. Unlike the first one, when the ninjas' quest finding the kunoichi began, there was a fifth figure with them.

This fifth person was another kunoichi, who was dressed in pink.

"Students, the key we are looking for is not an object, but a person. The key is none other than the pink kunoichi of time and space."

The ninjas were reminded of their quest to find the green ninja. Back when they thought it was going to be one of them.

"So… is this 'pink kunoichi' going to be one of you?" Kai asked the kunoichi.

"No." Sensei Wu answered for them, "All the kunoichi are in this picture, so the pink kunoichi will be a separate person."

"Phew, glad it's not gonna be me." Aria admitted, being the tomboy she was.

"But how will we be able to find the pink kunoichi's identity?" Luna asked.

"The Silver Weapons," Wu replied, "Much like how the Golden Weapons reacted towards Lloyd, who turned out to be the green ninja, the Silver Weapons will also react to the presence of the girl who will be destined to be the kunoichi of time and space."

The group still stared at the picture until Wu rolled up the scroll.

"But enough about that. Lloyd still isn't ready and Luna still has yet to learn Spinjitzu."

The aged teacher put away the scroll and let his students have the day to themselves.

* * *

Luna was back on the deck, accompanied by Cole and the other three kunoichi as she trained to perform Spinjitzu. The normally timid girl kept reminding herself that she was doing this for the sake of Ninjago and so she can protect the weak and defenseless.

'I want to protect not just Cole and my teammates, but I also want to protect everyone.'

The diva closed her mind in concentration, swinging the Whip of Oceans.

With the thought of protecting her loved ones occupying her mind, the purple kunoichi began to spin gracefully like a ballerina, with her thick auburn hair flowing around her, and the whip twirling around her petite figure.

The kunoichi and ESPECIALLY Cole were in awe by the spectacle.

Luna kept spinning, continuously thinking about defending the helpless. If her eyes were open, she would've noticed a faintly glowing purple aura around her. It gradually grew brighter as she spun faster and faster. Within moments, the aura became a human-sized tornado. Although it was as purple as her dress, the tornado appeared to actually be made of water as it continued to spin, soaking whatever it touched.

"Luna, you're doing it!"

Aria's strong voice caused the German girl to come to a halt, causing the whirlwind to disperse.

"D-did I really…?"

"Yes. You finally unlocked your ability to perform Spinjitzu." The earth ninja approached Luna and held her in his arms.

"It's because of your newfound will to become a kunoichi, Luna." Nya added.

"It was because you were unwilling to follow the way of the ninja that you needed more time than the rest of us." Heather said, "It's not necessarily a bad thing, but it was clear you needed a lot of encouragement, which I think Cole managed to give."

The English girl playfully winked at the newest ninja couple.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Luna merely smiled at Heather's comment, but Cole didn't seem to appreciate it. He glared at the teal kunoichi as his face turned crimson. The kunoichi of water noticed her boyfriend's discomfort and kissed his cheek hoping to soothe him. In response, the black ninja turned her to face him and returned it with a meeting of the lips.

'I knew it.' The kunoichi of metal thought. Even though they were vague in detail of what went on that night in Ninjago City, Nya believed it involved romance, and this moment proved it.

Heather started to notice something was amiss. The girls were all here with Cole, while Kai, Jay and Lloyd were in the living room playing video games. She didn't know where a certain ninja of ice could be.

"By the way, where's Zane?" Aria asked before Heather could say anything.

"I-I'll go look for him…" The kunoichi of nature left to look for her nindroid boyfriend…

* * *

Zane made his way back to the control room. After meeting up with Lou and hearing the story of Cole's past and his mother, he wanted to look back at the time when Dr. Julien, his creator and father, was alive. Cole's bond with his mother reminded the white ninja of the one he had with his only parent before he died of old age. The Birchwood Forest, where he was 'born' was also where he unlocked his full potential. He wouldn't have achieved it if he didn't accept who he was, and he couldn't be more grateful that his teammates accepted him too. Especially the kunoichi of nature, whom he harbored feelings for that went beyond the friendly and familial bond he felt with the others. If she still didn't accept him, he wouldn't know what to do.

Heather was always such a polite girl. She had such a strong respect for nature that drew him to her. Even though he was a robot, she was still drawn to him all the same.

Maybe it was true. Opposites _do_ attract…

"Zane?"

The nindroid perked up at the gentle sound of Heather's English accent as she approached him.

"What is it, Heather?" He asked in his suave velvety voice.

"I was wondering what you've been up to."

"I was just going through some old belongings."

After the battle with the Treehorn creatures, Zane took some of Dr. Julien's possessions with him when he left, such as his own blueprints and various documents he written in the past. He was glad that Garmadon and the Serpentine didn't touch it when they seized the Bounty.

"Why?"

"After learning about Cole's background, I felt like reminiscing on my past and my father."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

For many minutes, Zane told Heather all about his life with Dr. Julien and between the time he died and when Sensei Wu found him under a lake. He also showed her his blueprints and much of the things his father wrote.

"Wow! Dr. Julien must've been a brilliant man!" Heather, although she once rejected Zane for being an inorganic being, was impressed by his father's intricate details on his construction and his accomplishments during his lifetime.

"Zane. How about we show these to the others?"

"Sure."

Zane's teammates knew and accepted that he was a robot, but it wouldn't hurt to share some of this information with the ninjas and kunoichi.

* * *

This time, all of the ninjas were in the living room, flipping through the channels when Heather and Zane came in, carrying some of Dr. Julien's books.

"Hey, guys!" The teal kunoichi called out to the others.

"What's up with those books?" Aria asked once the couple got everyone else's attention.

"After our visit with Mr. Charbonneau, I feel like sharing my past with you."

As the nindroid put down the books, Jay noticed one he hasn't seen before.

"Wait, we never saw _this_ one before." He exclaimed, pointing to it. The book still had some dust on it and the pages were yellow with age. It was Dr. Julien's personal journal, which Zane never dared to open. It even had an inscription of his full name, Adam Julien, on the cover.

"It's my father's. He's written his deepest and innermost thoughts within the pages. I can't read them. I would offend him if I pry myself into his private matters." Zane picked up the book.

"Come on, Zane! It's just some old diary! Reading it won't kill your or anything, now let me see it!" Kai reached to grab the book from the humanoid.

"Kai, please! Don't!" The ice wielder tried to keep the journal from the fire ninja's reach but it slipped from his hands and landed on the ground. The book was open, but the ninjas paid no attention to the words written on it. They were focused on an old envelope that fell out of the yellow pages the moment the book hit the floor.

"What could it be…?" Nya asked.

Zane picked up the envelope with wary hands.

"Well? Open it." Cole goaded him.

The nindroid cautiously opened the envelope, which Dr. Julien didn't bother to close with the sticky substance on the edges. Inside was a letter and a photograph.

"W-we should put this away. I don't think my father would've wanted anyone to discover it."

"But what if it has something to do with _you_, Zane? At least take a peek." The kunoichi of wind also pressed the robot to see the envelope's contents.

With more than a little apprehension, Zane took out the photo first.

Everyone gasped once they saw it.

It was a picture of a beautiful woman who looked remarkably similar to the ninja of ice.

Zane himself felt a surge of familiarity with this mysterious woman for just one second.

"Zane… Do you know her…?" Heather asked.

"No. All of my memories are of my father and no one else before he died, so I've never met her. But somehow, I feel like I've seen her before…"

The woman wore an open white lab coat, showing the clothes she wore underneath. She had a pale grey blouse and a light powder blue skirt that went down to her knees with a pattern of white snowflakes on the bottom. What made her similar to Zane was the unearthly pale skin and platinum blonde hair that ended just a tiny bit past her shoulders that was almost white, traits she shared with the nindroid.

The only difference was her lavender eyes. Zane's crystalline eyes echoed those of his father's.

"Who is she?" Cole asked.

Zane opened the letter, hoping to find answers. He recognized his father's handwriting.

"My Claire…" He read aloud. At least they now know the woman's name.

"My father must've known her before I was built. But how…?"

Everyone else surrounded the ninja of ice as he read the entire letter out loud…

* * *

_My Claire_

_I am so sorry you will never be able to read this, but I want to convey my thoughts somehow._

_Our time together was so tragically short, but those were one of the best years of my life. I don't know if you'll recognize me. I'm just and old and worn shadow of what I used to be. Back when you were still with me. I wish I said it to you more often, but I still love you very much._

_I don't have much time left._

_I wonder how Zane will be able to go on without me. The pain of loss is very brutal, I know that all too well. I will turn off his memory switch when the time is right._

_Claire._

_Both you and Zane made my life worth living. You both were all I needed to be truly happy. My only regret is that I didn't realize the wonderful things I had before they were gone too soon. But all life must come to an end._

_But I do not fear death, knowing what awaits me on the other side._

_Claire. Wait for me._

_ Adam Julien_

* * *

The ninjas were shocked by what they just read.

Claire must've at least been Dr. Julien's lover before Zane was created.

"Whoa…" Lloyd whispered, "I was _not_ expecting that."

"None of us did." Nya replied.

Zane wasn't sure what to say. He sometimes wondered what his father's life was like before he came along, but he would've never imagined something like that.

(*) "_Anteeksi_. I need some time to think outside…"

The nindroid left his teammates to think of his father's past and who Claire was.

* * *

The ship was docked on the ground and the sun was setting but Zane was too busy thinking to pay attention to the mesmerizing twilight.

'I should've known my father had a life before he made me. At least I know that he and Claire were most likely lovers, but how and why was she gone? Who was she? Why do I resemble her so? Why do I feel like I _know_ her even though I've never seen her before?'

Zane's internal units worked overtime trying to come up with an answer but he knew it would only be a lost cause trying to find the truth of a time where he didn't exist.

He didn't realize he was not alone until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Heather? Why are you here?" He turned to face the teal kunoichi.

"Zane, I know this must be quite a lot to take in, but remember, we can't do anything about the past. That's what you've told me before." Heather reminded the nindroid.

"I know. But I still want to know more about my father's past. I'm starting to think he built me for more than just defending the helpless and quelling his loneliness."

"Zane…"

Heather moved so that she and Zane were face-to-face.

"Zane, I'm sure you'll find the answers one day, but right now, we must focus on the present so we'll be ready for the final battle to save Ninjago."

"You're right, Heather. I can't wallow in something that is beyond my comprehension. Maybe the answers will come when I least suspect it. Right now, I'm just grateful to live in the present with you."

Gazing into the English girl's grayish blue orbs, he felt ready to say something very important. Something he planned to say to her ever since they reconciled.

"_Minä rak_- "

His timing must've been awful, because the ninjas interrupted the couple's moment.

"Zane!" Jay called out to him, "The Serpentine have been spotted at the Museum of History in Ninjago City! Let's go!"

The blue ninja dragged the white ninja away from Heather before he could do or say anything.

"Can I come with you?" Lloyd asked, following the guys and not wanting to be stranded in the ship with a group of girls.

"Sorry kid, you're gonna have to sit this one out." Cole said as the guys hopped onto the Ultra Sonic Raider.

Lloyd pouted as the large vehicle sped off towards the city as Zane sighed in frustration within the tank.

When will he ever have the courage to say something like THAT again?

* * *

(*) _Baka_ = Idiot (Japanese)

(*) _Anteeksi_ = Excuse me (Finnish)

* * *

**Okay. Let me be the first to say this. I'm a bitch.**

**Gotta love making the ninjas' lives a living hell.**

**Anyway, what does Lloyd's dream mean? Who's this **_**her**_** he's been seeing? What were those evil eyes staring at her? SOME of the answers may be revealed at the end of Child's Play…**

**As for Claire, we won't be hearing from her for a LONG time until we meet Dr. Julien. Again, this is an AU story, so the next season won't occur and Zane's origins will be VERY different. But what was he gonna say to Heather? The world may never know…**

**In the meantime, review!**


End file.
